The Little Dinosaur Girl
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: After her parents died on a tragic accident, Val Grady has to live her new life with her uncle, Owen Grady, in Jurassic World, where befriended all the dinosaurs, including a pack of Velociraptors and two hybrids that took a liking at her. But she will soon discover a hidden secret that was kept from her and her family.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, here's the new official and rewrite of the Little Girl and the Dinosaurs and Rewrite. If you guys have any critics about this, I don't care. I just feel that I should've think before I write. Because in the Little Girl and the Dinosaurs, Owen wasn't there for his brother and sister-in-law's funeral or being there when Val was being born. So, it would be better for everyone and myself that Owen knows about Val's existence. And I'm fixing how Val should meet the Raptor Squad, the I. Rex Sisters, and the other dinosaurs. **

**And also I wanted this to be fix so I can make the Jurassic World 2: The Fallen Kingdom.**

_**After her parents died on a tragic accident, Val Grady has to live her new life with her uncle, Owen Grady, in Jurassic World, where befriended all the dinosaurs, including a pack of Velociraptors and two hybrids that took a liking at her. But she will soon discover a hidden secret that was kept from her and her family. **_

* * *

It was cold night of the city of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Everyone was asleep, was little girl inside the house, coloring on a piece of paper, lying on the carpet near the warm blazing fire. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes that shin like sapphires. She wears a pink nightgown and a silver whistle attached to her neck. The little girl is named Valentina Rosalina Grady, Val for short. She was waiting for her parents to come home from work. She is very patient and different from the other kids, why? Because she is no ordinary little girl. She is different from the rest of the kids in her street because she was born with unbelievable powers. Ever since she was a baby, strange things happened. Animals from shape and sizes would come near her and tried to make her smile or laugh. When she was in the backyard, flowers and plants would grow or bloom near her. It was strange, but her parents accepted her gift, and they must keep it a secret. There are people out there who won't accept children with powers. So, her parents decided to keep her home-schooled, so the kids in her school won't be scared or harm her.

Speaking of her parents, they are good people. Her dad is name Oscar Grady. He has light brown hair and adventurous blue eyes. He used to be a Navy with his younger brother, Owen Grady. They worked hard on the Navy, Owen was there to train dogs, and Oscar was in filled battle. Soon, Oscar retired to become a collage history teacher. He loves to teach students to learn about history, but during his free time, he would play with his baby girl while teaching her how to defend herself, even though she's small, she's a fast learner. Val's a smart for a little girl, but her curiosity gets the better of her and would get into a little trouble, like bring a stray animal to the house or playing chase with dogs and cats. Her mom, Alma, is a beautiful Italian woman. She has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She works as a doctor in the hospital, and is very kind to her patients, making her the best doctor. Every man wanted to marry her because of her sweet personality, but she chooses Oscar because he was very funny and smart man. They soon got married and have Val. Val loves her parents dearly, she loves them with all her heart and soul, and would stay by their side no matter what, except when she has to go to the bathroom or bedtime.

As Val finished her drawing, a teenage girl came in. She has long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a red sweater, brown pants, and cowboy boots. Her name is Abigail Starious, Abby for short. She lives down the block with her big brother, Joshua or Josh. She and Josh moved from their family ranch to study in the big city to finish their college. Abby works as a full-time babysitter for Val, and on the weekends, a waitress in a cafe' shop. Joshua work as a mechanic, to help with the pay. They know about Val's power, and promise to keep it a secret because they took a liking to her. Abby looks at Val and smiled at her.

"Val, it's almost past yer bed time." She said in a sweet Western accent.

Val looks at her almost pleadingly, not yet tired for bed. "Awww…but Abby, can I stay up fow few mowe minutes? Mommy and Daddy pwomise to wead me a bedtime stowy tonight." Val said adorably.

Abby smiles at her, finding her to innocent. "Alright, ya can stay up jus' a little bit, but remember your ma and pa ain't gonna like it to see their baby girl still awake and energetic." She said.

Val smiles brightly, happy that she can stay up. "YAY! Thank you, Abby! You'we the best babysittew evew!"

"Ah shucks, yer makin' me blush." Abby smiled then she notices Val's drawing, "Watcha drawin' there Val?"

Val shows Abby a red long neck animal with a crocked drawing of a tree. "It's a Ba-wo-sau-wus." She said trying to say the name correctly. Its correct name is Barosaurus.

"Is it a dinosaur?" Abby asked playfully, knowing the answer.

Val loves dinosaurs so much that she has stuff dinosaur toys in her bedroom. She always dreams of meeting one in Jurassic World, she heard that her Uncle Owen works there. Her dad would tell her stories of her Uncle Owen. She didn't meet him personally yet. He did visit her when she was still a baby, but she barely remembers him. However, he does know her. Val's parents can't take her there because they were too busy with their jobs. Not that she's complaining, but Val has to understand her parents' work and she has to wait a little longer.

"Uh-huh, they awe pwant eatews and they'we weally big!" Val said with a big and bright smile.

"Wow! Ah bet they can reach thuh tallest awf all trees!" Abby said playfully.

Val nodded. "Yup! But they have to stand on theiw back wegs."

Abby smiles at her and sighs softly. "Alright, Sweet Pea, Ah'll make some hot coco, while we wait for your parents." She said.

Val nodded excitingly before Abby went towards the kitchen to make the hot coco. Val quickly stands up and went to the sofa. She climbs up and looks at the window, waiting for her parents. Val looks outside of the dark streets while the streetlight illuminated the darkness, Abby came back with the hot coco and gives it to Val. Val carefully took the mug and blew at the warm coco, and took little sips from it, as she waits for her parents. Val looks back at the window, hoping that her parents would come home. So, she waited and waited, and waited, but her parents didn't come home yet. Val soon fell asleep on the couch with the empty mug on her lap. Abby soon picks her up, putting the mug on the table and carries Val to bed. Once she tucks the little girl in her bed, that has many stuff dinosaurs, she went downstairs and looked at the clock, making her worried. Oscar and Alma always come home before ten, but now, they didn't. And this made Abby even more worried.

"_Why didn't Mr. and Mrs. Grady come home yet?' _Abby thought. She took out her cell phone and sends a text to Mr. Grady.

_'Mr. Grady, it's me Abby. I was wondering why you aren't home yet with Mrs. Grady. If ya'll have an extra shift in your work, I'll watch Val till tomorrow.'_

_-Abby_

Once she sends the message, Abby went to the couch, she looks out the window and saw everyone in the neighborhood are all asleep. She texted her brother that she will stay over at Gradys since they weren't home yet and she needs to watch over Val. Abby waited for a while before she soon fell asleep on the couch, when she was waiting for the text of Oscar, but it never came. On the next morning, Abby woke up bright and early, and prepared pancakes for breakfast. Abby made sure to keep her phone close as she waited for the call of Oscar's. She's really worried about Val's parents. They didn't come home yesterday.

Abby then heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around, Abby smiles softly when she sees Val coming in, holding her stuff honey colored raptor doll that she named Honey. Honey was made by Alma; it was a gift for her when Val was still a baby. Val treasures Honey dearly, and she would sometimes talk to her as she was an imaginary friend.

"Mornin' Val." Abby greeted, helping Val up to her seat and gives her breakfast.

Val lets out a yawn before greeting Abby as she eats her breakfast. Abby smiles at her, she was about to do the dishes when her cell phone rang. This caught Abby by surprise, she quickly grabs her phone and went to living room to answer it. As Val eats her breakfast, she heard Abby talking at her phone.

"Howdy? Oh, it's Abigail Starious...yes, Ah'm associated with both Mr. and Mrs. Grady...Ah'm the babysitter for their daughter...uh-huh...uh-huh...what!? When did this happened?!"

Val stops eating when she heard Abby's shock tone on her voice. Val carefully gets off her chair and went towards the living room. She peeks at the corner and saw Abby's shock and sad look on her face, with her phone on her ear.

"Ah see…thank ya for informin' me…Ah'll tell her…thank ya." Abby said, turning off her phone. She turns towards the kitchen and froze when she saw Val peeking at the corner. "Val? How long 'ave ya been standin' there?"

"Not long." Val answered softly as she made her way to her babysitter. "Abby, who was that? Does he know whewe mommy and daddy awe?" She asked innocently.

Abby bite her lips worriedly. Val can't know about this, it's too painful, but she has the right to know. Abby took a deep breath and sighs. She bends down and gives Val a hug. The little girl was confused by this embrace, as Abby lets go, she holds Val's shoulders.

"Val, somethin' happened to yer parents." Abby said hesitantly.

"What happen?" Val asked worriedly.

Abby took a deep breath and sighs, she felt a heavy weight on her chest, feeling that Val is too young to know this, but Abby has to tell her. Otherwise, it will be too late.

"Sweet pea...yer parents, they...they've been in accident." Abby started, feeling tears coming from her eyes.

Val gasped in worry. "Awe they okay?" She asked worriedly.

Abby shook her head. Val felt Abby's hands tighten a bit. "No, Sweet Pea, they're not."

"W-What's wwong?" Val asked worriedly, still in baby talk. Abby didn't answer as she hugs the little girl. Val clutches Abby tightly as her eyes started to water.

"Abby, whewe's mommy and daddy?" Val sounded like she was about to cry.

Abby was crying as she hugs Val tightly. "Sweet Pea, yer ma and pa...they ain't comin' home…anymore. Ah'm sorry." She answered softly with a sadness in her voice.

Val's eyes widen when she felt Abby's words in her mind. Her mommy and daddy...they're gone? No, her parents promise to come home! They promised! They must be okay, they have too! Val began to cry as tears fall from her eyes. Abby comforts the little girl gently, trying her best to comfort her. The call that Abby received came from the police. They told Abby that Val's parents were driving home when a truck came and crashed into them. Turns out, the driver was drunk and didn't see where he was going, causing him to lose control and crashed into the Grady couple.

Upon that news, Abby's brother, Josh, went to police station to inform about Mr. and Mrs. Grady that they have a daughter and retrieve their bodies to have a proper funeral. Abby contacted Oscar's brother, Owen, and their mother, Susan Grady, about the news. It was heartbreaking for them.

Val cried every day until the funeral. The funeral was held early in the morning. It was cold yet people didn't care. All they care is about the two people that had lost their lives.

Val was with Abby and Josh. Abby was there by her side and her brother Josh, who has green eyes and blonde hair, stood behind them, comforting the little girl after she lost her parents. Val placed red roses on her mother and father's coffins before they were buried. Val then placed her picture in the middle of her parents' grave, so they can see it in heaven's above.

After she did, she went to Abby and Josh and started crying. Abby and Josh comforted the little girl the best way they could for this pain is too much for her. Owen was there at the sidelines, his mother stood beside him as she weeps after she lost her oldest son. As the funeral was over, everyone went home. Val was at her house. Her grandmother was there comforting her as they both sit on the couch. Val was wearing her mother's red scarf. There were tear stains on the scarf when Val cried. She just missed her parents so much. Owen was leaning at the doorframe, watching his niece being comforted by his mother. Owen looks at the picture on the wall of his older brother, Oscar, with his wife and daughter. Oscar and Alma left too soon. Val needed her parents. She needs their guidance.

Then Abby came over to Owen, causing him to look at her. Abby motion him to the kitchen. Owen went to the kitchen and saw Abby and Josh. They looked nervous and worried.

"What's the matter?" Owen asked the teens.

"…"

The siblings were silent at first, but they knew they have to tell Owen about this. It's very important that he needs to know. But they didn't know who will tell him the news. Abby glanced at her brother, who was giving her a silent message, telling that she should tell him. Sighing, Abby turns to Owen.

"Owen, we jus' got a call from Child Services." Abby said.

"A-And?" Owen asked worriedly.

"They…They think ya're not fit to take care of Val." Abby answered.

"What?!" Owen almost exclaims. "What do they mean I'm not fit to take care of my own niece?"

Abby explain to him the best way she could. "Owen, calm down. Child Services thinks that ya're not fit for the job as her guardian. And it's better for her to stay with a foster family because ya work at Jurassic World and yer Ma has health problems. They done thought that it's not a best place to raise Val. Ah mean, it's filled it giant dinos."

"Some are in the enclosures and have tight security." Owen pointed out. "And I'm her uncle and I know what's best for her."

"Yeah, but-"

Owen cuts Abby off. "Look, before Oscar died, he told that if something happens to him and Alma, I would be the one who will taking care of Val as her legal guardian. And there is no way in hell that I'm losing my niece." Owen said seriously.

Abby and Josh looked at each other. They understand Owen's determination to be Val's legal guardian. So, Abby and Josh deiced that they will talk with Child Services, in hopes to allow Owen to be Val's guardian. Owen went to the backyard, allowing the cold air to come to his face before contacting his friend and right-hand man, Barry. Owen listens to his phone ring to call Barry. In a few seconds later, Barry answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Barry, I need your help." Owen said.

"_What did you do this time?"_ Barry sounded almost annoyed.

Owen made a blank look. "Okay, whenever I call you for help, you always assume that I got myself into trouble."

"_Because you always do." _Barry said on the other line.

"…Touché." Owen muttered. "Look, I get it, I get myself in trouble most of the time." Owen said, earning silence from Barry. "Okay, all the time. But this is important. My brother and his wife died in an accident. And Child Services are going to take away my niece. I…I need your help to make my house suitable and safe for a little girl to live in."

There was silence at end of the phone. Barry was processing what Owen was saying. He guessed that Owen really wanted to take care of his niece. He heard stories from Owen about his brother Oscar. When Owen was young, their dad, Gerry Grady, lost his job as an accountant. He was always late, and miss calculates the numbers. And when he lost his job, Gerry couldn't take the shame and disappointment from his wife, Susan, knowing that he lost his job and couldn't take care of their sons. So, Gerry left his family and never to be seen again. Susan was left to raise her sons alone. However, Oscar took responsibility to be the man of the house. He was thirteen and Owen was ten when their father left. Oscar helped with the chores, cooking, and helping his brother with his homework. He even got a small part time job as News Paper boy or mowing the lawns for the neighbors. When they got older, they joined the Navy. They trained and worked their way up in hopes into getting in a college. They both succeeded and got better jobs now. They keep in touch and Owen loved his older brother. And now that he's gone, someone must take care of his daughter now.

Soon, Owen heard Barry sighing. _"Alright. I will help you."_

Owen grins to that. "Thanks, Barry. I knew I can count on you." He said.

"_Let's just hope she can be okay of having a wild uncle." _Barry stated.

Owen shrugs his shoulder. "Hey, I raised the girls and I'm still alive. How hard it is taking care of a little girl?" Owen questioned.

Barry was about to answer to the phone, but Owen quickly stops him, already knowing what Barry was going to say. "Don't say it." He said blankly. "Look, I'll be back there soon, and make my house safe and little girl proof."

"_Okay, see you soon."_ Barry said as he ended the call.

Owen puts his phone down as he went inside the house. Once he did, he saw Val was in the dinning room, sitting on a chair as Abby make some hot coco. Owen sighs softly and went over to Val. The little girl looks up when she notices Owen coming towards her. When he got close, he bent down at her height and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Val. Do you remember me?" He asked softly.

Val looked at him for a few seconds and slowly nodded. "Uh-huh." She whispers.

Owen sighs softly, knowing that Oscar must've told her stories about him. "I know you're going through a lot. But…I'm going to take care of you now." He explains with a small smile. "You're gonna love living in Jurassic World."

Val's face slowly lights up when she heard about Jurassic World. She always wanted to go there. She even begged her parents to let her go, but they were always busy and didn't have the time.

"Will I see dinosauws?" Val asked softly.

Owen smiles at her and gently ruffles her hair. "Yeah, you're going to see many dinosaurs there." Owen said with a small smile, which Val smiles back.

* * *

Owen, Abby, and Josh were able to convince Child Services to allow Owen to take custody for Val. At first, the head of the Child Service disagrees with this, but soon allows Owen to have custody. However, they will send a Social Worker to investigate Owen's house and see if it's a right place to raise her. Owen was both happy and relief, knowing that Val will be living with him. He soon headed back to Jurassic World to make his home child proof. He keeps his hardware tools and equipment out of reach. An extra room for Val to sleep in and things that Val needs. With the help of Barry, and some construction worker that owe Owen a solid and helped him make his home bigger for his niece to live in. Speaking of which, Owen was building a new room for his niece while Barry was cutting some boards. Some construction workers were measuring or hammering up the walls.

Just then, a white Mercedes-Benz GLE 450 AMG Coupé came and parked close to Owen's almost big bungalow. A woman came out from the car. She has red shoulder length hair and blue eyes came, wearing white skirt and blazer. Owen and the others stopped working as they recognize the woman. It was Claire Dearing. Claire is Jurassic World Operations Manager. She oversaw this park while the real owner was out. The owner of Jurassic World is Simon Masrani, the eighth richest man and CEO of Masrani Global Corporation. He's the one who recreate Jurassic Park for John Hammond's dream in building a theme park with living dinosaurs.

"Hey, Claire. What ya need?" Owen asked, coming down the ladder.

Claire looks at him briefly before noticing his bungalow being rebuild. "Okay, what are you doing?" She asked, watching as Owen made his way to her. Owen made a small whistle, he forgot to mention to Claire about his niece. Sure, he did mention about her during his breaks with some co-workers, but he didn't quite informed Claire about the real reason. And he wasn't sure if he should tell her yet.

"I can explain." Owen said.

"Well, you better, Mr. Grady-"

"Owen." Owen cuts her off, not wanting to be sound too formal.

"…Anyways, care to explain why you're making your house bigger?" Claire questioned with her arms crossed.

Owen bit his lips and slightly glanced at Barry. Barry saw Owen glancing at him and gestured Owen to tell her the truth. Owen wanted to interject, but if he doesn't tell her, he'll lose his niece. He held back a sigh as he looks at Claire. She gave him a waiting look that says that she wanted answers. Owen rubs the back of his neck almost awkwardly as he glanced at his bungalow and then to Claire.

"Well…you see…God, how can I explain this?" He mutters in hesitation before saying. "My niece is going to live me."

"Wait, what?" Claire asked with wide eyes, clearly didn't expect to hear that.

Owen lifted his hands in defense, signing her to wait. "Just hear me out, okay? Just hear me out. My brother and his wife, both died in a car accident. And, well…I'm her close relative and I need to make my house safe and secured for my niece to live with me. And if I don't, Child Services will take her to a foster family, and I'll lose my custody over her." He explains to her.

Claire stared at him with wide and shock eyes, and a slight of disbelief. She never knew Owen was so determined to get the custody of his niece. Sure, she sees him slacking off on the job once and a while, and somewhat goofing off. Account of when they had their first date when he wore broad shorts, and that's why she never wanted a second date after that. But she never seen this of him, being determined to get his niece's custody. He even rebuilds his house, so his niece can feel safe and secured. She would've said no but knowing that this little girl needs someone to comfort her. Though, Claire has her doubts on Owen being the guardian of that little girl. I mean, he's training a pack of blood thirty Velociraptors, and he's going to raise a little girl at the same time. How can he be responsible to keep the raptors at bay while keeping a little girl alive? That won't be good. However, Owen does have Barry to help him out. She just hoped nothing bad happened to that little girl and hoped that she didn't made a wrong decision. So, with a defeat and annoyed sigh, Claire gave Owen a stern look, as if she was telling him to not do anything stupid.

"Make sure she doesn't wonder off or get hurt when she gets here." Was all she said before leaving.

Owen secretly cheers in victory, knowing that his plan worked. Barry shook his head, praying that Val can handle her wild uncle. They continued working in fixing the house while Owen quickly went back to his work to finish making Val's room, so she can a place to sleep. This was great chance for him to get his niece's custody. And nothing will stop him from

He just hoped.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy the new re-rewrite. And does anyone know about Child Services rules? Because I have no idea how it works. **


	2. The Mom Squad

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter of the Little Dinosaur Girl. _Oragonking_, yes. It's connected to the stories, though I have to fix all of them.**

**Voice Characters:**

**Val: ****Sloane Murray (from Finding Dory)**

**Adalyn Walker: Jennifer Hudson **

* * *

Val was walking through the busy airport with Abby and Josh. With them, was one of the Child Service social worker named Adalyn Walker. Adalyn is an African/American woman with black curly hair, tied to a bun and brown eyes. She will be the one who is escorting Val to Jurassic World as well as investigating Owen's home to see if he was really fit to take custody for his niece. Val was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of cartoon T. Rex smiling, light brown shorts, baby blue sneakers, and a blue backpack. She was also wearing her mother's red scarf, it was long and almost touched the ground, but Abby adjusted it for her. Her hair was tied into pigtails, they bounced whenever she walks or hops.

They made their way to the line of people that was being checked by security. Though, Val was nervous of going to her uncle's work and home. She barely remembers him and worries that she might mess up. However, Josh and Abby assured her that she will do just fine. But before she and Adalyn leave, Abby and Josh were saying their farewells to Val.

Abby gave little Val a big hug and kisses on her cheeks. "Bye, Sweet Pea. Ah'm gonna miss ya so much." She said.

"I'll miss you too." Val said letting go of the hug and turns to Josh as she gave him a hug. "Bye, Josh."

Josh hugs her back, he was going to miss her so much. They let go before he took out a small red box with a pink ribbon on it. "Your Pa wanted t' give ya this on your birthday but since 'e can't…Ah was wondering if ya wanted your birthday gift jus' a little early." He said with a smile.

Val blinks at him before she took the box gently and opens it. Inside the box was a necklace with a raptor claw fossil. Val smiles and she puts the necklace on. She always loves raptors, they're her favorite dinosaurs. Her dad would read her Dr. Alan Grant's book about Jurassic World and how he encountered them. At first, she thought they were scary, but for a while, she sees them as fascinating dinosaurs. Val looks at Josh and smiles happily.

"Thank you, Josh." She said.

Josh smiles before ruffling her hair a bit. "Yeah, ye're gonna see a heap of dinosaurs there and if sumthin' cashes ya…run." He whispers the last part, making Val gasp in alarm.

"Josh!" Abby scolded with hands on her hips.

Josh chuckles, "Ah'm jus' kiddin'! Jurassic World 'as the best security. Ain't nothing gonna hurt ya." He assured, making Val relax a bit.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, flight to the Costa Rica will leave in twenty minutes." _The announcer said form the speakers.

Adalyn steps in and clears her throat. "I believe that is the time for us to go." She said as she turns to the little girl.

Val nodded in understanding and went to Adalyn's side. She follows the adult towards the line of people while waving at Josh and Abby, who waved back at her.

"Bye, Sweet Pea!" Abby said with a smile.

"We'll miss ya!" Josh added.

When Val and Adalyn got on the plane, they took their seat at middle row, and waited patiently as the plane took off to Costa Rica. Adalyn was reading a book peacefully while Val looks at the window. Val was thinking about her parents and wonders about her new life with her uncle. Most kids her age wouldn't worry about these things, but Val wasn't those type of kids. She was different. She was special. Val hopes that her uncle can accept her for who she really is. Val closed her eyes and silently pray that her new life will be different.

_"Please, please, please, please like me."_ Val whispers in her mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

Owen was in his house, finally finish making Val's room and making the house friendly looking. He and Barry work together to make Val's room. The room wasn't fancy, but simple. They put a nice blue bed, a pink carpet, stuff dinosaur toys that were in a princess like chest, a pink desk with a mini bookshelf filled with kid books and coloring books, a wooden chair, and closet for her clothes. Her room was painted blue like the sky with cloud designs. There was even a window with green curtains.

They also made sure that the area was safe and secured. They put fences on the house and round the lake to prevent Val from going there, so she won't get lost or drown by the lake and making sure that the herbivores don't come near his house, except for some Gallimimus. They even made a treehouse and a tier-swing for her. A pink playhouse with toys, a sandbox, and mini flower garden, filled with beautiful tropical flowers. They kept Owen's tools and equipment inside a shed, far from Val's reach and it was always kept locked. Even though they child proof the house, Owen was still nervous. He was going to be inspected by one of the social workers in Child Services. If Owen didn't get a good review, Val will live with another family. His mom wanted to take custody, but due to her health, Child Services believes that she wasn't well to take custody. So, Owen is going to do his best to get Val's custody.

Speaking of which, Owen got himself ready to meet Val at the docks, as well as being interviewed by a social worker. Owen made sure he doesn't smell bad or looked too intimidating. That way, Val can be more comfortable and safer with him. Once he was done, Owen went out of his house to get on his jeep to pick up his niece at the docks. Barry will be there too, he wanted to meet Val personally, and making sure Owen doesn't say anything intimidating to the social worker. When Owen reach to Jurassic World, he made his way to the docks and saw Barry there.

"Am I late?" Owen asked, standing next to Barry.

Barry shook his head. "No, you're just in time, for once. Maybe having your niece to live with you won't be so bad." He joked, remembering that Owen would come to work late.

Owen laughed at him dryly. "Ha, ha, ha…you're sooo funny." He said sarcastically before giving him a sign that has Val's name on it. "Now, hold this."

Barry holds the sign with a blank expression on his face. "Why am I the one holding the sign?" Barry asked in annoyance.

"Hey, rock beats scissors, I win." Owen said with a smug look and grin.

The two males did rock, paper, and scissor to see who would hold the sign. Barry lost while Owen won. So, basically, Owen beat Barry fair and square. Barry rolled his eyes at Owen's childish behavior, but he needed it to amuse his niece.

Speaking of Val, the little girl and Adalyn were inside the ferry after the plane landed on the Costa Rica airlines. They, and the tourists, went out of the plane and towards the ferry that took them to Isla Nublar, where Jurassic World is. Val sits near the window with Adalyn by her side. Val heard laughter as she turns to the other side to see two sisters were excited to see Jurassic World with their parents. Val felt a pain in her chest. She wished that her parents were here instead. Val always dreamed that they would go together as a big family to visit Owen and the seeing the dinosaurs, but they can't. Val's parents are gone. She's all alone.

Well, not completely alone.

She still has her grandmother and uncle. And now, she will be living with her uncle. But he has to pass a test first. Val wonders if her uncle studied since she remembers that Abby and Josh had to study for a test. But she has no idea that it wasn't a test from papers.

The ferry landed on the docks and opens its gangplank, allowing the passengers to get out. Val stayed close to Adalyn, not wanting to get lost from the crowd of people. Luckily, Adalyn knows where she was going as she saw Owen with Barry, who was holding a sign that has Val's name on it. Adalyn holds Val's hand as they made their way through the crowd towards Owen and Barry. The two men saw Adalyn with Val as the social worker faces them.

"You must be Owen Grady, correct?" Adalyn questioned.

Owen nodded. "Yes, that's me." He said.

"I am Adalyn Walker." Adalyn introduced before they shook hands.

"Yeah, you're from Child Services." Owen said as they let go.

Adalyn nodded before turning to Barry, who puts the sign under his left arm. "And who might you be?" She asked.

Barry outstretched his hand. "My name Barry. Barry Sembène. I'm a friend of Owen's." He answered kindly.

Adalyn shook his hand. "I see."

As they let go, Val peeks behind Adalyn to see her uncle and his friend named Barry. She was excited and nervous at the same time to be here. Then Owen saw his niece looking at him shyly. He smiled at her and bends down to her height before ging her a wave.

"Hey, Val." He said softly.

"Hello…" Val greeted back shyly.

"Ready to see your new home?" Owen asked her.

Val nodded her head shyly, curious on what her new home would look like. So, Owen, Barry, Adalyn, and Val walked through the busy streets of Jurassic World. Val saw many shops, restaurants, café that are filled with people. Val then saw the Mosasaurus Arena and got a glimpse of the Mosasaurus when it was getting a shark from the hook before diving down this reminds her the dolphins getting fishes from their trainers when she was at Ocean World. Val awed at the big dinosaur before being guided to the jeep by Adalyn. Val was sad, she wanted to see the Mosasaurus again. They got in the jeep while Owen helps Val get on her baby seat before going to the driver seat to take them to his house.

Barry was in the front seat while Adalyn sits next to Val, who was looking at her raptor necklace sadly. She wished that her parents are here with her. It would be nice to spend together with family. But another question came in her mind, will her Uncle Owen and Barry accept her even though she has powers? Abby, Josh, and her parents accepted her, she wonders if they can accept her as well.

The whole trip was silent, Owen was worried that Val wasn't going to like her new home with him or that she was still traumatize of the death of her parents. But he has to push those negative thoughts aside, his niece needed him. They finally reach their destination. Val peeks through the window and saw the house. It was simple, but pretty. It shows a friendly atmosphere. Val saw that there was a treehouse, a tire swing, a playhouse, a sandbar, and small garden. There were even many safety fences around the area, so that Val won't get lost or hurt. Adalyn inspects the house. It was nice, but she has few questions for Owen to answer.

"Here we are." Owen said as they got out while he helps Val get out from her seat and to the ground. "It's not much, but home sweet home, right?"

Val looks at the house with wide eyes. She was going to live here with her uncle. Val was nervous yet excited to see what's inside. Owen shows Val and Adalyn the house. Inside was clean, not a single speck of dirt or mess at sight. Val saw the living room. There was a blue sofa, a brown carpet, a simple coffee table, a big TV, and two armchairs. The kitchen was also simple, but more festive looking. They walked through the hall and to the stairs where Owen shows Val her room.

"This will be your room." Owen said to his niece as he opens the door to reveal Val's room.

Val silently gasps at her room. It was very pretty. It almost looks like her room, except her room had the view of the neighborhood while this one has the view of the whole jungle. Val went in the room to admire it, feeling welcomed in this nice home.

"The bathroom is down the hall next to mine and you need anything just ask, okay?" Owen said to Val.

Val looks at her uncle and nodded her head. Adalyn inspects the room to see if it was the real deal. This made Owen nervous. He hoped that Adalyn accepts the room and house, so that Val can live with him. Adalyn then turns towards Owen with a serious expression in her face.

"Mr. Grady, may I have a word with you, alone?" She said.

Owen looked at her and nodded before turning to Barry. "Hey, Barry. Can you help Val settle in?"

Barry nodded in understanding and looks at Val, who looked at him. "Come on, I'll help you unpack." He said.

Val nodded her head as she and Barry unpack her things while Adalyn and Owen went downstairs to the dining room to talk. They took a seat as Adalyn brought out some papers that have Owen's records of his job. Owen was nervous. He knows that Adalyn was checking his job, worried that she and Child Services might not approve. However, Adalyn glanced at Owen and placed down the papers.

"Your job is a trainer, correct?" Adalyn questioned calmly.

Owen nodded. "Yes." He answered.

"What kind of trainer are you? And why does Mr. Masrani need a trainer?"

"He…needed a specific trainer that can handle these types of dinosaurs." Owen said, almost sounding hesitant.

"And what kind of _'dinosaur'_ are you training?" Adalyn questioned.

"…" Owen was silent by this, fearing that she might disapprove of his work. Adalyn waited for his answer as he looks at her with hesitation. "I…I trained Velociraptors."

Adalyn was silent, Owen thought that she wasn't too happy about this. But who can blame her? Years ago, before Jurassic World, it was supposed to be called Jurassic Park. The original owner of the park used to be John Hammond. Hammond was the CEO of a bioengineering company called InGen, which has discovered a way to clone dinosaurs. And thus, Hammond made Jurassic Park which is located on the tropical island of Isla Nublar. The cloning process involves extracting the DNA of dinosaurs from mosquito fossils and combining it with frog DNA. However, they only cloned female dinosaurs to control population. It was going to be a big success, but something happened. There was blackout, causing all the power to shut down. The dinosaurs escaped from the paddocks and started roaming around, causing chaos and possibly death of the employees. The deaths were caused by the carnivore dinosaurs. The T. Rex, a pack of Velociraptors, and a Dilophosaurus. Although, the T. Rex aka Rexy killed off the Velociraptors, giving the survivors time to escape. The survivors Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Lexi Murphy, Tim Murphy, Ian Malcolm, and John Hammond. They escaped with their lives and Grant wrote a book about Jurassic Park.

Even though his book was success, the park had to be shut down, due to many incidents. However, it was only temporarily, when Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow who became InGen's next CEO, decided to make a small Jurassic Park at San Diego to save InGen from bankruptcy. Sadly, he failed when he made a big mistake. Ludlow transported a father T. Rex that somehow killed the crew members and the Tyrannosaur Buck wreak havoc at Sand Diego. Luckily, 'Daddy Rex' was stopped thanks to Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm. They devised a plan to lure the raging male T. Rex back to the ship by using the infant T. Rex to lure him. However, Ludlow had a different perspective. He ordered the police to kill the Buck T. Rex, so the chaos would end and recapture the infant to save InGen. Though, his plan was faltered when Sarah and Ian put the infant in the ship cargo-hold and the escaped with their lives. And without thinking, Ludlow went inside the cargo-hold to recapture the infant. But he didn't know that 'Daddy Rex' returned to the boat to save his infant. Ludlow tried to escape, but the Buck T. Rex plucked him by his leg, while breaking it, and pulled him off the stairs, but rather than killing him, the Tyrannosaurus Rex placed him in front of the infant roughly, teaching his offspring how to hunt. The infant then makes its move to execute Ludlow and succeeded before the adult Tyrannosaur was tranquilized by Sarah just before Ludlow's mercenaries could make the kill via sniper rifle. The S.S. Venture was then sent back to Site B with the parent and infant aboard with many security ships following it, making sure that no one will hijack that ship.

Four years later since that event, the public became aware of the existence of cloned dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, but it was prohibited from contacting that island. The military of US and Costa Rica agreed that Isla Nublar and Sorna stayed closed and off-limits, no one can enter those islands. Except for one time when a boy name Eric Kirby was stranded on Isla Sorna for eight weeks and his parents failed to get any help from either the US or Costa Rica government. The only one who can help was Dr. Alan Grant, except they tricked him to help them and later to reveal that they need to rescue their son. Grant wasn't happy since they brought him to the island with Billy Brennan and three mercenary associates to search for Eric, but sadly, the three mercenary associates were killed, two were killed by a Spinosaurus and one was killed by a Velociraptor. The Kirbys and Billy were separated from Grant, who was later rescued by Eric Kirby. When they were reunited, they were chased by the Spinosaurus again, but escaped.

They later discovered that Billy stole two raptor eggs, that was the reason why they were chasing them, because they want their eggs back. They soon found an abandon aviary of the Pteranodons, Eric was captured by one and Billy had to save him, sacrificing himself to save the others, they encounter the Spinosaurus again and escape, thanks to Paul Kirby. They were almost at the beach, when the pack of raptors corner them. They were about to kill them, if Grant didn't tell the group to stay calm and get on their knees, the alpha female came to them and sniffs at Amanda, believing that she stole the eggs. Paul tried to help her, but the alpha female hissed at him, warning him to back off. Grant gives her the eggs, before using the raptor whistle to call them off. The raptors flee when they heard whizzing sound as they grab the eggs and leave, believing that there are more of them coming. The group of survivors were soon rescued by helicopters that were sent by Ellie Sattler to rescue them. The group boards them and discovers a critically wounded Billy inside. They then fly towards the mainland as the Pteranodons fly by as well.

And years later, after returning the Pteranodons back on the island, Simon Masrani bought InGen and fulfill Hammond's dream by opening Jurassic World. Even though the park was slowly becoming a success, there are people who aren't sure if it's safe.

"Are you aware of the incidents that happened here and the Isla Sorna?" Adalyn questioned him as her eyes narrowed.

Owen nodded. "Yeah…"

"And you know how dangerous _**they**_ are."

"…Yes. I know they are highly intelligent and…lethal. But I'll make sure that Val isn't near them. I promise." Owen said almost sounded like a beg.

Adalyn looks at him calmly before looking at his papers. "Well, considering that the Velociraptors didn't escape yet like the previous ones in Jurassic Park." She looks up at Owen skeptically. "Although, they are known to be highly intelligent, and will find a way to escape their paddock."

"They tried that before, but I know how to deal with them." Owen assured almost like he was begging. "Not a single claw will be scratched on Val."

Owen was determined to win custody over Val. Even though his job was dangerous, which it is, he will do anything in his power to take care of his niece. After all, his brother did everything in his power to take care of him and their mother after their dad abandon them. Adalyn looks at Owen briefly as if she was studying him. Part of her wanted Val to be in a safer family with no danger, but another part of her believes that Owen can handle this. After a few seconds, but Owen felt like hours, Adalyn sets the papers down on the table before placing them back on her bag. Owen watches Adalyn in confusion, wondering if he passed or not.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Owen asked her

"For now, I will come back within the week to check on Valentina. And if you said that you can handle those Velociraptors…don't make me regret my decision, Mr. Grady." She said.

Owen felt a wave of relief from his chest. He was happy that he was able to pass this. However, he is not out of the jungle yet. He still needs to prove himself that he is responsible caretaker and a good uncle for his niece. After Adalyn fixed her things, Barry came down to check on them.

"Owen, is everything alright?" He asked his friend.

Owen smiles and nodded. "Yup, everything's a-okay." He said in relief.

Barry sighs in relief, knowing that Owen did alright with the social worker. Adalyn walks out from the dining room with her bag on her hands. She looks at them calmly and gave a simple nod. "Well, everything seems in tack. I will be back to check on Valentina within the week. And better keep your word, Mr. Grady. Not a single claw will be on her." She said to Owen seriously before walking out.

"Do you need a ride back to the ferry?" Barry offered.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's going to be a long walk for me, and I appreciate the ride Mr. Sembène."

"Just Barry would do." Barry said with a kind smile.

Adalyn nodded before seeing Val coming down the stairs happily. Val was happy to see her new room and was excited to see the dinosaurs. She was about to walk towards her uncle but stop when she saw Adalyn looking at her with Owen and Barry. She gave Adalyn a smile and a friendly wave.

"Hi Ms. Walkew. Awe you weaving now?" Val asked, walking over to her.

"I am, but I will be back next week to check on you." She said as she kneels-down on Val's height before handing her a card that has her number. "Now, if you have any problems, just call me, okay?"

Val nodded as she takes the card. "Yes, Ms. Walkew."

"Good girl." She said with a smile as she stands up. "I'll see you next week and I expect her to not have a single scratch on her face."

Owen picks up his niece gently and holds her close. He looks at Adalyn with seriousness and determination but with a hint of cockiness. "Don't worry, Ms. Walker. Nothing will happen to her when I'm around." He said with confidence as he booped his niece's nose gently, making Val giggle as she covered her nose.

Adalyn shook her head at Owen's cockiness, but brushed it aside as she and Barry went towards the jeep. "I'll see you both, next week." She said before entering the jeep with Barry.

Barry drives the jeep back to the docks while Val and Owen waves at the jeep as it drives away. Owen looks at his niece and smiled, knowing that she will be living with him from now on. However, he is not out of the woods yet. He still has to be checked by Adalyn Walker next week, if he fails this, he will surely lose his custody.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's get dinner ready and then we go to bed." Owen said with a smile.

Val nodded as Owen carries her back inside as he prepares dinner, which is plain cheese pizza. Turns out, Val doesn't eat meat, she likes veggies and fruits. Owen didn't mind, it would be nice to eat some greens for a change, especially since he feeds meat to his raptors. After dinner, Owen helps Val to wash up and changes her into her light blue pajamas, which is a big blue shirt with a picture of a bunny. Owen sets the nightlight on before tucking Val to bed, making her feel comfortable.

"Goodnight Val." Owen said with a smile.

Val slowly closes her eyes while she hugs her yellow stuff Velociraptor toy, name Honey. "Nighty-night Uncle Owen." She yawns before going to sleep.

Owen smiles as he got up and walked towards the door. He closes the light and then was about to gout to the door when Val's little voice stopped him from his tracks.

"Uncle Owen?"

Owen tuns to Val. "Yes?" He asked.

Val tucked herself deeper in her blanket. "Can you stay with me fow the night? I'm scawed of being alone again." She said softly.

Owen looked at her softly with a hint of sadness. He knows that Val missed her parents. Owen missed them too because they were his family as well. And Val needed comfort and someone to be with her. So, being the good and responsible uncle, Owen stayed with Val until she is used of sleeping by herself.

"Sure, Val. I'll stay with you." Owen said softly, stroking Val' head gently.

Val smiles before she lets out a small yawn before she went to sleep. Owen watches his niece as she enters a peaceful slumber. Owen looks at his niece softly. He knows that he will face many challenges in raising her like getting to win her custody, giving her a proper education, and providing for her while training raptors as his job. He knew that it was dangerous and risky, but Owen didn't care, all her cares about his little niece's wellbeing and safety. After all, his brother took care of him and their mother when their father abandoned them.

Owen looks at the picture frame that was one the desk lamp. It shows a picture of Oscar and Alma's wedding day. Owen was at his brother's side; he was Oscar's best man. It was a great honor for Owen. He would never forget how his brother was so happy that he agreed to be his best man.

"_I promise, Oscar. I'll take good care of your little girl._" Owen promised in his mind, vowing that nothing will harm Val while he's around.

* * *

Time flew by, Owen was sleeping next to Val. He didn't want his niece to feel alone, so he spends the night with her. But he has to wake up now to make breakfast and get ready for work. Owen was worried of bringing Val to his work. I mean, he forgot to hire a sitter to watch Val, but she's still new to her home and needed time to adjust. But the other hand, he worries about how the raptors will react to her. They don't seem quite obedient yet. They still wanted to take a bite out of him along with the workers and guards, especially one in particular.

Vic Hoskins.

Hoskins is the leader of Jurassic World's private security force. Simon Masran had acquired InGen and hired Hoskins to regrow the InGen Security Divison. And under Hoskins's leadership, InGen developed advanced security measures that helped to protect the visitors from the dinosaurs and could also be used in wars but that's never going to happen.

Owen worries about Val encountering Hoskins. She'll be easily scared of him and be a lot of problems for Owen. You see, Hoskins sometimes tried to convince Owen and Barry to have the raptors go on a field test. He wanted to see the Velociraptors taking orders by man and would be use as weapons of war. However, Owen and Barry won't allow this. The Velociraptors are not meant to be use as weapons. But Owen should worry about those later, right now, he has to make breakfast.

Owen sits up from the bed and looks at his niece with a small smile. The little girl was hugging her stuff raptor doll as she slept peacefully. Owen wanted to wake her up but decided not to. She needs her rest. So, quietly, Owen got out of the bed and made his way out of the room. He heads down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen to make pancakes. Owen made sure not burn them, account that he always burns his cooking, but he was careful now since he has a niece to take care of. Speaking of which, Owen heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He glances at his cooking and smiles to his little niece. Her hair was a little messy, she was rubbing one of her tired eyes while holding Honey in her other hand.

"Morning, Sunshine. I made pancakes." Owen greeted cheerfully to brighten up the mood.

Val lets out a cute yawn and gave a tired smile. "Good mowning, Uncle Owen." Val greeted.

Owen smiles as he sets the stack of pancakes on the table and helps Val to get on her seat. The two started eating breakfast together. Owen helps Val with her pancakes and would feed her. Val enjoyed her breakfast with her uncle, it reminded of her when her parents were still around. She missed them so, she would dream about them every night when she goes to sleep. But they're gone and she's living with her uncle now and she'll do anything to be a good niece. After breakfast was done, Owen washes the dishes, but not before he told Val that they were going somewhere. And being a curious child, she is, Val asked her uncle.

"Whewe we awe going, Uncle Owen?" Val asked.

Owen finished washing the plates and turned to his niece with a smile. "Well, Val. That's a surprise. Now, go get dress, and I'll show you."

Excited and curious, Val quickly gets down from her chair with Honey and races upstairs to get dress. Owen smiles at his excited niece as he cleans up and gets ready for work. Val was in her room, getting dressed. She puts on a raptor hoodie (that has a tail attached to it), brown pants, and cute miniature hiking boots. Val giggles happy, thinking that she looks like a baby raptor. Happy with her outfit, Val quickly grabbed a pink backpack that has pictures of dinosaurs and made her way down the stairs happily with Honey in her arms and saw her uncle finishing up and putting his boots on. He turns to see his niece and smiled at her, finding it adorable to see her wearing something so cute. Owen got up and picks up his little niece in his arms. They went outside before going to the jeep. Owen helps Val to get inside the jeep and place her on a child seat. Val sits on the front with Honey close to her chest. Owen drives the jeep to a location where a particular paddock was not yet finish. Once the jeep made it's destination, Owen got out of the jeep before helping his niece to get off and out of the jeep. Val saw a big metal building or better known as a paddock. And up from the railings was Barry, he was writing something on a clipboard. He soon stops when he saw Owen and Val from bellow. Barry walks down the stairs and made his way to the Gradys.

"Owen, you're early." Barry jokes walking over to them.

Owen chuckles at Barry, finding it amusing. Owen would come to work thirty minutes late or not; he wasn't a type of guy to come to work early. However, he can't goof off now, he has a niece to take care of.

"Well, I have to." Owen said jokingly, holding his niece.

Speaking of which, Val was looking at the paddock curiously, wondering what was inside. Barry wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring Val here. This is a dangerous place for a little girl. The Velociraptors still yet to respect Owen and Barry. They follow little commands, but they would still snap at them in the end. And if the raptors ever see Val, they'll think that she might be a snack for them to munch on.

"Is it a good idea to bring Val here?" Barry questioned Owen.

"I had to. I didn't have time to hire a sitter." Owen defended as he looks at his niece briefly before to Barry. "And besides, she's in safe hands."

Barry wanted to roll his eyes at him but decided not to. If all things go well, Val will be okay…for now. But Barry has a bad feeling that Val shouldn't be here and would've been safer at home. Then again, Val is still getting used to her new home, and might feel uncomfortable to be with a stranger yet. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Val, the little girl was curious about this place and wonders what it is.

"Whewe awe we?" Val asked the two adults.

Owen smiles at her and gestured the paddock. "This is where me and Barry work." He answered.

"What's youw job?" Val asked them curiously.

"Well, we're animal behaviorist, we study and trained animals." Owen explains to his niece.

"Like the zookeepews?" Val asked with and curious eyes.

Barry chuckled. "Yeah, like the zookeepers, but we trained with dinosaurs." He explained.

Val gasped with excitement. "What kind of dino?"

Owen grins. "You'll see."

With that, Owen carries Val to the rails with Barry following them. Val saw some men and guards close by. Val wonders if those men were the audience. When she and her parents went to animal show in the zoo, there were a lot of people. Owen handed Val over to Barry, who carried her like if she was his own, and went to the center of railing while Barry and Val were at a safe distance with the men that were close by and another man was father from the group.

"We're ready for the Pig Chase." Said one of the workers.

Owen waved him off, saying that he is ready. Soon, a worker was at the controls, ready to press a specific button. Owen then brought out a clicker before turning towards his niece with a wide grin on his face, showing his cockiness and fun personality.

"Watch your uncle work!" Owen called out to Val, making her excited. He turns to the jungle that was inside the enclosure. "Release the Pig!"

With that said, the worker pressed the button to release the pig out of the cage. The Pig runs off through the jungle, squealing in fear. Val watched sadly, knowing the pig was scared. But she was caught off when she heard heavy footsteps. Val couldn't see what were inside the jungle enclosure, but she knew that they were chasing the pig. Then she and the others heard a loud roar from the undergrowth, making Val shivered in anticipation. They saw pig quickly getting out from the undergrowth, scurried over to the safety of its cage as it closes behind it. Val was relief to see the pig okay, but soon was cut off when she heard uncle exclaiming.

"Hold!"

Val looks down gasps in amazement when she something coming out from the undergrowth. Her favorite dinosaur in the world.

It was a Velociraptor!

But it wasn't alone, three more came out from the undergrowth and stood between the raptor with blue markings. Val saw how different the raptors are. The first one has grey or almost silver like scales and blue markings on each side of her body. The second one is green with black vertical stripes running down her back. the third one is a teal color with no stripes on her back or tail. And the last one is brown with dark blue striping as well as having dark blue around her eyes. And there was a scar on the left side of her muzzle, indicating that she got it on a fight with one of her packmates.

"Hey!" Owen called down to the raptors.

The four Velociraptors instantly looked up at Owen, who was at the high rails, as he uses his clicker to give the command. Val awed at her uncle, thinking that he was the coolest uncle she has. Barry chuckles when he saw Val's excited face, he could tell that she already idolizes her uncle.

"Okay! Eyes on me!" Owen ordered the raptors before looking at the grey/silver raptor with blue markings. "Blue?"

The raptor known as was not listening to Owen. Val admired Blue's color pattern; it definitely fits her name. Val watched as her uncle signaled and called out to Blue.

"Blue!" Owen spoke sternly, using his clicker. Blue looked up at him with dead seriousness in her eyes. "Watch it. Charlie. Hey!"

The raptor with green scales and black stripes named Charlie was snapping her jaws at him. Owen wasn't fazed as he gave her a stern look. "Don't give me that shit!" Owen scolded before turning to the teal green raptor. "Delta!"

The raptor known as Delta bared her sharp teethes at him. "Lock it up! Good! And we're moving!"

The other rail has a bucket attached to the fence and Owen guides the raptors there, ignoring the raptors snapping at each other as they go.

"Hold!" The raptors immediately stopped but they continued to glare at him. Owen wasn't fazed by their glare; they've been glaring him since the day when they had their first training.

"That's good. That is damn good. Very good!" He said while using a clicker.

Owen took a chunk of meat from a bucket. Val watched as her uncle feeds the raptors, one by one, with each chunk of meats. Val found it grows to hold raw meat. She doesn't like eating meat, she likes veggies.

"See, Charlie, that's what you get!" Owen throws a chunk meat at Charlie. Charlie snaps at it and then eats it.

"Echo, there you go!" The scar raptor known as Echo ate her meat followed by Delta. "Delta!"

Then he took out a big rat. Owen holds it up for Blue. "Blue?" Blue looks at him and then the rat. "This one's for you." Owen gave the rat to Blue, who ate with ease.

"Hold!" The raptors froze. "Eyes up!" They followed his gaze. They stood there as they waited for the command. Owen stared at them with pride before giving the signal. "Go!"

And with that, they ran off under Owen. Val was amazed by her uncle's work that she claps at him, followed by cheers of the men, and Barry laughs with pure joy. They finally made progress with the raptors.

"Yay! Uncle Owen!" Val cheered as Barry carries her over to Owen.

Barry gave Owen a grin. "You finally did it, man!" He said.

Owen chuckles at him before looking at his niece. "What do ya think of my job, Sunshine?" Owen asked Val with a kind smile.

"You have a cool job, Uncle Owen!" Val squealed happily before erupted into laughter when Owen tickles her belly.

"Because you have a cool uncle." Owen said with a grin.

However, their happiness was interrupted when the lone man called out to her uncle. They turned towards the direction and saw a man coming over. And instantly, Owen and Barry's face became blanked and annoyed. Vic Hoskins, the leader of Jurassic World's private security force, was coming over to them with a chuckle, happy to see that the raptors were taking commands. Barry placed Val down as Owen hides her behind his legs, shielding her from Hoskins's view.

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong guy but damn, you got them eating out of your palm." Hoskins praised with a grin.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending." Owen said in a dull tone.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Hoskins asked with a brow raised, almost sounding if he was joking.

"We've been busy." Barry stated seriously.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Hoskins joked at the two men with a grin.

"Umm…no." Owen answered plainly as he rolled his eyes at Hoskins. "We were busy with her."

Owen moves a side a bit, so Hoskins can see a glimpse of Val. Owen still shielded her from Hoskins's sight, he doesn't want her to be afraid. Hoskins's eyes widen in shock and surprise to see the little girl. Val just blinks at him with her wide eyes, wondering why her Uncle Owen and Barry doesn't like this man.

"Who's the kid?" Hoskins asked, gesturing Val.

"This is Valentina Rosalina Grady aka my niece." Owen answered seriously as he narrowed his eyes at Hoskins, silently warning him not to mess with her or he will deal with an angry and protective uncle. Hoskins saw the look, but simply ignored him. Owen then looks at his niece with kindness and warmth in his eyes as he ruffles her hair.

"Val, this is Victor Hoskins, or you can call him Vic." Owen introduced with a hint of annoyance when he had to introduce Hoskins to her.

"I didn't know you have a niece." Hoskins said, looking at Val with suspicion. He wonders why she was here. However, Owen is not going to explain everything to Hoskins right now, he has work to do.

"What do you need, buddy?" Owen asked annoyed as he picks up his niece gently.

Hoskins looks at Owen and Barry with seriousness and neediness in his eyes, "A field test."

Hearing this, Owen and Barry became really annoyed by Hoskins's demand. They heard this before, Hoskins wanted to see the raptors in action, testing them in the field of battle. However, they are not going to do it ever. Owen has other things to do then do a field test. He has a niece to take care of and the raptors. Owen carries Val away from Hoskins, who chases after Owen, while Barry went to help a worker with the reports.

"Hey! I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet." Hoskins catches up to Owen.

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field." Owen said seriously as he carries Val away from Hoskins, not wanting her to hear this bullshit.

"I just saw a bond." Hoskins pointed out beefing coming in front at the Gradys. "A real bond between man and beast!"

Owen gave Hoskins an annoyed look, not wanting his niece and him to hear this crap. Luckily, Val was busy playing with her uncle's vest, too distracted to hear their conversation. "You're in my way."

"Come on." Hoskins sighs, trying to reason Owen. "We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future."

Owen rolled his eyes as he walked past him with Val in his arms. Hoskins chases after him again, continuing his speech about the raptors to be war weapons. "Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders."

Barry came over to them, annoyed that Hoskins is talking about war in front of a little girl. "We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?"

"Shit…" Hoskins mutters as they walked towards the railings. "Come on, gents. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves and they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Owen pointed out to Hoskins with a blank look.

"Look at these creatures." Vic gestured the raptors at their pen. They all looked at raptors. Val smiles at them happily, raptors are her favorite dinosaurs in the world. Her presence caught the attention of Blue. The Beta of the pack was looking at Val only and ignoring Owen, Barry, and Hoskins. Blue was somewhat fascinated by her, curious about the little girl. Val smiles at Blue, thinking that she and her will be great friends one day.

"They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program." Hoskins explains, holding the rails as he looks at the raptors. "Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry questioned Hoskins.

"Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Hoskins said almost proudly.

Val blinks at him in confusion. She heard that word terminate before. She remembered her daddy watching a movie called the 'Terminator'. Her mommy made sure that she didn't watch it. But she heard that it was about robots. Val wonders if Hoskins was trying to make the raptors turn into robots, Val hopes not. She likes the raptors to be themselves. Though, Owen and Barry had other thoughts about Hoskins idea. Barry stared chuckling at Hoskins pathetic idea as he walks away from him. Owen let out an awkward whistle as he glanced down at his niece and then to Barry.

"Why don't you give Val a private tour while I deal with this." Owen said to his niece.

Barry nodded. "Sure."

"YAY!" Val cheered happily before giggling.

Owen smiles and handed her over to Barry. The two men shared a nod as Barry carries Val away from Hoskins, but not before she waves at her uncle, who waves back. Barry gave Val a private tour of the raptor paddock, leaving Owen to deal with Hoskins. Speaking of which, Hoskins, still wondering why Barry laughed minutes ago, turns towards Owen.

"What's so funny that made him laughed earlier?" He questions Owen, causing Owen to look at him in annoyance.

"I don't know. You come here, and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know." Owen stated as Hoskins turns to the raptors, noticing them moving away to follow a curtain someone. Owen looks at the raptors walking away, wanting them to be safe and away from Hoskins. "You made them, and now you think you own them."

"We do own them." Hoskins said seriously as he looks at Owen. "Extinct animals have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins." Owen said in a matter of fact-tone.

"Exactly! We're sitting on a goldmine and Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo." Hoskins exclaims, following Owen as the raptor trainer walks away.

A man came over and gives Owen the bucket that was sued earlier before walking away. "He just wants to teach people some humility." Owen said to Hoskins. "He doesn't make weapons."

Hoskins scoffs his laughter. "You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks?" Hoskins asked a bit loudly. "He's so diversified. He doesn't even know what he owns."

As the two men went down, Barry shows Val the raptors. The little girl was excited to see her favorite dinosaurs. She was literally bouncing on Barry's arms in full excitement. She always wanted to see the raptors up close. Barry looks at her in amusement, finding it adorable to see how excited to see a dinosaur up close.

"Do you like them?" Barry asked Val.

"Yes! They'we pwetty!" Val said adorably.

Barry chuckled and looks at the raptors. He notices them looking at them instead of roaming around. They were just looking at them, but Barry knew that they were focus on one individual. Barry glanced at Val, the little girl was smiling at the raptors cheerfully, finding them amazing. And the raptors were only interested in Val, not Barry. He has a feeling that Val shouldn't be close to the raptors. He was going to carry her away but soon stops when Val started waving at them.

"Hi Blue!" Val squealed. Barry stopped as he looks at Val in surprise. She must've picked up the names when Owen called out to the raptors' by their names.

"How did you know her name is Blue?" Barry asked Val.

Val giggles and points at Blue. "Uncle Owen said hew name is Blue like hew pwetty mawkings." Val said with a smile before she points at the next raptors. "The stwipy one is Chawlie, the pwetty gween one is Delta, and that one is Echo…but why is hew name Echo? Is because she copies?"

Barry chuckles at Val's innocents. He shook his head and looks at Echo. "Echo is named after the military alphabet." He explains.

"Miwitewy?" Val asked in confusion, still not used to big words yet.

"Yes, it's codenames that are used in the military. Like Charlie and Delta, they were named after the military alphabet with Echo." Barry explained.

"Is Blue a miwitawy alpabet?" Val asked, still getting used of the big words.

"She was supposed to be Bravo, but Owen suggested to name her Blue, after her markings." Barry explained.

"Oh, okay. Um…Bawwy? Why does Echo have a scaw on hew? Did she get huwt?" Val asked.

Barry glanced at Echo and sigh, knowing the story how she got it. "Echo got it from Blue." He answered.

"What fow?" Val asked innocently, her mind filled with curiosity.

"During one of Owen's training, Echo wanted to be the beta before. She challenged Blue and they had a fight. However, Echo lost the battle and Blue still remains as the Betta." Barry explained.

"That's sad." Val said in sympathy before looking at Barry. "But if Blue's the Beta…who's the alpha? Is it Chawlie?"

Barry chuckles at her in amusement and shook his head. "No, the Alpha is not Charlie or Delta."

"Then who?"

Barry smiles at her and looks at Owen's direction. Val followed his gaze out of curiosity and saw her uncle walking down the stairs with Hoskins following him. Val gasps in realization. Her uncle is the leader of the pack! That is so cool! Val thought that she was the luckiest girl in the world to live in Jurassic World and now, she knows that her uncle is the Alpha of a pack of Velociraptors. She hopes that he allows her to play with them, that would be fun!

"Barry! We need your help!" A man called out from the controls.

Barry went over to them with Val in his arms. He puts her down when they were on a platform that has the controls. "What's seems to be the problem?" Barry asked.

"The button of the pig cage is busted. It won't lock in." Said the worker.

Barry sighs. He knows that some systems must always be in check. Barry turns towards Val, who was looking at the railings, and called to her, causing the little girl to turn and look at him.

"Val, stay close, don't wonder off or go near the raptors." Barry said.

"Okay!" Val said as she looks at the raptors from the bars of the railings.

Barry was helping the workers with the controls while Val looks at the raptors. She was happy to the raptors up close. The raptors were looking at Val with full of curiosity. Unlike the workers and guards, they didn't show aggression or hungry eyes on her. They had this strange feeling inside like an instinct, an instinct to protect. Val saw the raptors were looking at her, making her happy. Do they like her? Val hope so! She wants to be best of friends with the raptors. Val decided to go a _little_ closer to the raptors. So, she walked to the center of the railings, she puts Honey and her bag down, and holds the bars of the fence with her little hands. The raptors followed her and stood at the view of the railing where Val can see them.

"Hi! I'm Val!" She greeted the raptors with a big smile. The raptors just blinked at her, not showing any signs of aggression. Val was happy that she got the raptors attention. She wonders if they like a snack. She knows not to feed animals people food, but she wanted to give them something. So, opening her bag, Val brought out a bag of Oreos and feeds them to the raptors.

"Hewe, you'll like." Val said with excitement as she drops an Oreo in the pen.

Seeing the falling treat, Blue caught with jaw and eats it. She lets out a purr of delight, finding the treat the delicious. She lets out a raptor call, saying that she wanted more. Her sisters saw Blue's reaction of the treat and they too wanted one. They soon joined it, wanting to have a snack. Smiling, Val tosses each Oreos to the raptors. They each have their own and they happily munched their treats. Unaware of the adults, Val decided to climb the rails of the fence to get a better view of the raptors and giving them more Oreos. She was having so much fun feeding the raptors, she didn't notice the danger she was in.

* * *

Owen was walking down the stairs, avoiding Hoskins demands about having the raptors on a field test. Owen didn't want to hear this shit anymore. He knew that the raptors and all other dinosaurs are not used for weapons.

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen questions Hoskins.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground." Hoskins said as he follows Owen towards the gates.

Though, he didn't have time to catch up as Owen enters the gate and closes it shut, locking in place. However, it didn't stopped Hoskins from pursuing him, telling him they have rights to use these dinosaurs in the battlefield.

"How many lives would that save?" Hoskins questioned Owen from the other side of the gate. "War is part of nature."

Owen looks at him blankly, before walking towards the one of the raptors muzzle restrainers. Hoskins was becoming frustrated and tried again to convince Owen to use the raptors in the battlefield.

"Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other, Mother Nature's way of testing her creations, refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asked sarcastically, finishing adjusting the restrainer and went over to Hoskins, who was leaning over the bars.

Hoskins smirked at him. "This is gonna happen, with or without you boys. Progress always wins, man."

"Maybe progress should lose for once." Owen said to him seriously.

The two had a stalemate, giving each other warning looks. They would continue their glaring match when one of the feeders yelled out. "Pig loose! Pig loose!"

They turn to see the new worker named Leon was running at the rails with a snare pole in hand, trying to catch the runaway pig. Somehow the pig that was used for training managed to escape its pen when Barry and the workers were trying to fix the controls and it somehow got out. Val was standing on the third bars of the rails, tossing the Oreo cookies to the raptors, who chased after the them. The feeder was close to Val, who was busy tossing the Oreos in the pen, as he attempts to save the pig. He was able to noose the pig from the neck and was about to bring it up. But when Barry saw Leon trying to catch the pig but when he notices Val standing on the bars, his eyes widen in horror.

"Wait!"

But before Barry could do anything, Echo snatched the pig by the neck and jerked it away. Leon was holding onto the pole and got pulled off the elevated walkway where he was standing on. But his body accidentally brought Val with him as they both fall into the enclosure with the raptors.

"Val!" Owen and Barry yelled panic when they saw Val falling off the rails.

The two humans screamed as they fall off the rails. Leon landed on the ground hard on his back while Val landed safely on his belly, causing him to yelp in pain. The little girl rolled off him but stops when she accidentally bumped into something. Val couldn't see who because her raptor hoodie was covering her eyes. Val was not aware that she accidentally bumped into Blue. The Beta was looking at Val curiously. Her eyes were wide curiosity as she looks at Val along with her sisters. They completely ignore the feeder that was inside the pen. The guards saw the raptors dangerously close to the little girl and quickly pointed their guns at the raptors.

"No, hold your fire! Hold your fire." Owen ordered loudly as he opens the gate to get inside to save the feeder and Val. "Do not fire! Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again! And I will lose both custody and the life of my niece!"

The guards slowly back off but still pointed their guns at the Raptors. Unaware the danger that's going on, Val blindly sits up and tried to figure out what's going on when she heard her uncle yelling. She was cut off when she felt a hot breath puffed at her. Val stops as she tries to figure out what huffed at her. She blindly reached out to the source and touched something scaly. She didn't know that her little hands were touching Blue's face. Val started stroking Blue's muzzle, earning gentle purrs from her, but soon stopped when her little hands touched Blue's mouth. Val didn't know that she was moving Blue's lips up and down to reveal her teethes and making her smile or frown. The others started at her in disbelief. Val was touching Blue and the raptors weren't even attacking her!

"The hell?" Owen mutters in shock.

Val soon stops messing around, wondering what was in front of her, she adjusted her hoodie to let her see that she was facing Blue. Val gasps in delight when she saw Blue up close and personal. And soon she realizes something, she touched a raptor. Does that mean that she and Blue are friends? She hopes so!

"Yay! Blue!" Val squealed in delight before she giggles with her arms raised.

Blue and her sisters stared at her for a moment. They have this strange feeling to protect. Blue lowers her head and studied Val very carefully. The workers were worried about this. Val was so cheerful that she didn't care that she was in danger. But they have no idea what the raptors are thinking. They observe Val very carefully, sniffing at her curiously. They quickly withdrew their heads from her. Val smelled a bit like their alpha, but she smells more like them. And something in their minds clicked as they realized something.

In their eyes, they believe that Val is raptor hatchling, _their_ raptor hatchling.

They knew that there was something special with her. When the moment she came, they knew that she was meant to be here with them. Their alpha must've brought her here to take care of the little hatchling…Well, that won't do! Blue will not allow her alpha raising this little hatchling. She is not safe with those humans. Her sisters agreed with her and all decided that Val is much safer with them instead with their alpha. So, Blue picks Val up from behind her raptor hoodie and carried her to the undergrowth, where their nest was. She and her sisters left the Leon alone and made their way to their nest. Leon quickly runs towards the gate while Barry and Owen pulled him in. Owen called his raptors brings his niece back, but they didn't listen as they ignore alpha's commands and nested themselves on the undergrowth with Val close to them. Blue began nuzzling Val with affection, making her giggle happily.

"What are they doin'?" Hoskins questioned, finding it strange that the raptors were acting like that.

"I-I don't know, we never seen the raptors act like this before." Barry said, still shock on what just happened.

Owen wanted run in the undergrowth to save his niece before he gets into more trouble with Child Services. He looked at his niece worriedly and soon notices that the raptors were showing affection towards her like when Blue started nuzzling, Val would giggle before she nuzzles her nose on Blue's snout, causing the Beta to lick Val's cheek, making her squeal in laughter. And that's when Owen realizes something. The raptors were showing signs of motherly instincts meaning…Oh God.

"Oh no." Owen mutters in realization.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked his friend.

"The girls think that Val is actually a Velociraptor hatchling." Owen answered with worriedness.

"Wait, they think that she's a baby raptor because of her hoodie?" Hoskins pointed out in disbelief.

Owen turns to him and gestured the raptors. "How else are they acting this way?" He said as he looks at the nest of the raptors, they were each showering their affection towards their new hatchling. "And they think that Val is much safer with them instead of us."

"How are we going to get her out?" Barry questioned, looking at his friend. "If Ms. Walker finds out about this-"

"She won't!" Owen cuts him off quickly. "Because we're gonna get Val out and make sure that Ms. Walker doesn't know about this, but it's goin' to be tricky."

"And why's that?" Leon asked his boss.

Owen glanced at the raptors that were in the undergrowth. "Because they won't give up Val without a fight." He said seriously.

So, Owen, Barry, and the workers think of a plan to get Val out of the paddock and away from the raptors. Speaking of Val, the little girl was having a fun time with the raptors. She always dreams of playing with the raptors. Val enjoys their company because they would nuzzle her or lick her, making her laugh. She had no idea what the adults were doing outside because she was too busy playing with the raptors. Soon, Val was being groomed by Blue while Charlie naps besides them. Delta and Echo were nested close by, eyeing on the men that were at the railings. Owen and the others made their plans on getting Val out of the paddock. Their first attempt was the Pig Chase. They were lucky to have another pig. The pig will be a distraction for the raptors while they use a snare pole to get Val out of the nest. Once they got the pig in the paddock, the raptors gave chase. Val watches them chasing the pig as she slowly got out of the nest and to the open field, so she can follow them. In doing so, one of the workers use the snare pole to grab Val around her waist and picks her up, causing Val to be confused.

"We got her." Said the worker as he hoisted Val up to the rails.

"Ye-Wait! Where's Delta?!" Owen whispers in panic when he saw that there were only three raptors chasing the pig.

Before the worker could do anything, he felt something hard grabbing the pole. He slowly turns and froze when he saw Delta grabbed hold on to the pole that was holding Val. Delta was glaring at the worker, dangerously hissing at him, not liking how he was going to take their hatchling away. Delta roughly pulled the pole as the worker tries to hold on, some were trying to help him pull, but they were outmatched when Charlie and Echo came and helped Delta pulled the snare pole down.

The worker lost his grip and falls backward with the others while the snare pole, that was holding Val, falls in the paddock and the little girl was released from her captor. Val wiggles out from the noose while Delta, Charlie, and Echo literally annihilates the snare pole into tiny bits. Owen, Barry, Hoskins, and the other watched in shock to see the raptors' aggression. They have no idea that they were going to be THAT protective to Val.

"How the hell did we missed that?!" Hoskins pointed out to the three raptors, who were stomping on the destroyed snare pole.

"They must've known that we were going to distract them and set a trap." Owen said in realization and shock, yet he felt a sense a pride to them.

"At least they didn't catch the pig." Leon stated, watching as Delta picking Val from the back of her raptor hoodie and carries her to the nest with the others following her.

Then they heard the pig squeal of pain and its dead body was being carried by Blue's jaws. Owen facepalmed at the raptors, they shouldn't underestimate their intelligence. Soon, Blue and her sister feast on the pig. Blue only ate a little and decided to rest with Val, who was feeling sleepy, while the others feast on the pig. Blue gently nuzzles the little girl gently while the Owen and the others watched from the cage or the railings. Barry sighs and looks at Owen, who was still shock on the raptors' actions.

"Do we have plan B?" Barry questioned.

* * *

Later, Val was watching the raptors that were nested around her. They were sleeping and soon she feels tired as well. She was about to sleep when she notices something out of the clearing. It was her stuff raptor doll Honey. Val can't sleep without Honey; she was always there to give her comfort. Val got out of the nest unnoticed from the raptors and made her way to Honey. Val didn't notices that Honey was tied into a fishing line and is used as bait to lure Val near the gate. A worker was using a fishing pole and reals the stuff doll in with Val following her doll, wanting to get her doll Honey so they can nap with the raptors.

"I think it's going to work!" Owen said with a grin.

Boy, he spoke too soon.

When Val was almost at the gate, Blue appeared out of nowhere and quickly picks up Val from her hoodie, carrying her away to safety while Echo grabs the fishing line and pulls hard, causing the worker to slam on the bars, before she snaps it in half with her might jaws. The worker to falls on his back while Echo hisses at them dangerously. She turns away before she picks up Honey gently and went back to the nest. Blue gently placed Val down while Echo gives Val Honey back. Val smiles and takes Honey, happily hugging her before she shows Honey to Blue, which she booped her snout to the stuff raptor doll, making Val giggle. Soon, Val made herself comfortable with the raptors as they curled up around her and fall asleep. Owen and the others groaned in annoyance. Their attempts getting Val out of there was futile. No matter how hard they tried, the raptors were ready to defend and protect Val.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Owen mutters in annoyance and worried as he and the others were on top of the railings, looking at the raptors that were napping with Val. If Adalyn finds out that Val was in that cage, he is sooo dead.

"We could try tranquilizing them." Hoskins suggested.

Owen glares at Hoskins. "No! We are not going tranquilize them! They'll get mad and-" Suddenly cellphone rang, and Owen answered it quickly, acting all calm and cool. "Heeeyyy~ This is Owen!"

"_Howdy, Owen. It's Abby."_

Owen felt a record scratching in his mind. He gave Abby his number, so she can contact him to check on Val. A feeling dread came to him, if Abby finds out that he let Val in the raptor's pen, he would be dead in an instant.

"A-Abby! Hey! H-How are things?" He asked in hesitation.

"_Doin' great, Ah'm jus' callin' to check on Val. By the way, how is she?" _Abby asked from the phone as she was in her house. _"Ah hope this isn't a bad timing."_

Owen nervously glanced at Val, who was napping with the raptors. "No! No, no, no. Sheee's doing great! She's just taking a nap after we explored some parts of the park." Owen lied to Abby, not wanting her to know that Val was in the Raptor Paddock.

Luckily, Abby believed him. _"Well, that's good. But make sure that Val don't go near the pens. The last time she did, it gave her parents a heart attack._"

Owen's eyes widen by that, wondering what she means. "Really? How did that happen?"

"_Well, funny story actually, when Val was three, her parents took her to the zoo once and she somehow got in the gorilla pen." _

"She did?" Owen asked in surprise.

"_Yeah, but she didn't git hurt. The gorilla name Tulula liked Val and thought she was a baby gorilla. It was pretty adorable, but she gave Val back." _

"How?" Owen asked almost desperately, eyeing on the raptors.

"_Well, her ma kinda did. Tulula somehow knows that Alma is Val's mom and gave her back. It's like the Girl code. Girls before girls an' all. Or sisterhood, ya know what Ah mean?" _

Owen stayed silence, his widen with an idea. He forgotten that Abby was on the line as she wonders why he wasn't replying. _"Owen? Are ya there?"_

"Call you back." Owen quickly said as he turns off the call, causing Abby to look at the her cellphone in confusion, before Owen started contacting someone else to help them get Val out of the pen. "Hey, Claire. I need a _little_ favor."

* * *

"How did you let this happened?!" Claire asked quietly yet angrily, pointing at the pen that has little Val sleeping with the raptors.

When Claire got a call from Owen, she thought that he was messing around and did something that requires her help. But when she got there, what she saw nearly got her a heart attack. Claire saw Val inside the paddock with the blood thirsty raptors, who were cuddled around her. Claire immediately regrets her decision about letting Owen's niece to live with him. Speaking of which, Owen was with her in the gate while the others were outside or on the railings.

"Look, I'll explain later, right now. We need your womanlyness to get my niece out of there." Owen explained silently.

"This is stupid! I doubt they will even listen!" Claire said to him in angry and quiet tone.

"Just do it!" Owen said quietly as her ready with the controls.

Claire sighs before turning to the pen and nearly froze. Standing few feet from her were the raptors, they were eyeing at her suspiciously. Val was still on the nest, sleeping peacefully with Honey n her arms. The raptors seen Claire before. She would come and visit their pen and talk to their alpha for a short while, sometimes they argue, but she would leave after speaking to him. Claire didn't know what to do or what to say. She thinks that this plan will never work at all. But they have no other plan to get the little girl to get out of there. Claire clears her throat and looks at the raptors, who were eyeing at her.

"Um…Good Afternoon." Claire greeted almost awkwardly.

"Really?" Owen whispers to her sarcastically.

"Yes really!" Claire whispers to him harshly as she looks at the raptors. "Please return Valentina. She needs to be with her uncle."

The raptors just stared at her, not moving a muscle. They knew that this female wanted their hatchling to be with their alpha and those men. But they are not giving her up, never! The raptors snapped at her, as if they were saying that they are not letting Val go. Claire wasn't sure what do now, she glanced at Owen and saw him gesturing her to continue. Sighing in frustration, Claire turns to the raptors.

"Look, if you don't give her back to her uncle, she will be taken away from, not just him, but also you! She'll be taken to another place, far from Jurassic World, and that would be the last you'll ever get see her!" Claire said sternly.

Owen stared at Claire in surprise. He got to admit, he never seen this side of Claire before. He always thought she was the boring type and workaholic, but it seems she shows firmness. The raptors stopped being aggressive and looked at her. They somehow understood her, but they didn't want to agree. However, their thoughts were cut off when Blue felt a small hand touching one of her legs. Looking down, Val woken up from her nap with Honey in her other arm. She and the others could smell the scent of sleep still heavy on her. Val looks at Blue tiredly, wondering what's going on. And seeing her innocent made Blue and her sisters realize something. They knew that no matter what they can do (or stubborn they are), they know that there are others stronger and superior than them that can take away their hatchling.

And they have no choice but to do the right thing, even though didn't like it.

Blue carefully picks Val from the back of hoodie and took her to the gate. She gently sets her down and nudges her towards the gate with a croon, saying her a small goodbye. Val felt sad, understanding that the raptors didn't want her to go, but they had to or else she'll get herself in trouble with her uncle. But before she leaves, Val gently pats Blue's snout gently.

"I'll be back, I pwomise." Val said quietly to Blue and the others.

Hearing this, Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo felt assured, knowing they will see their hatchling again. Val smiles as she walked over to the gate. Owen opens it just enough for Val to crawl under it. Once she got in, Owen closes the gate as Val stood up, dusting off the dirt off her hoodie. The raptors didn't give chase, they just stood there watching them. Claire was satisfied to see Val alright as she turns towards the raptors.

"Thank you." Claire thanked, wanting to slap herself when she said that to the raptors.

To her surprise, the raptors gave her a look of acknowledgement as they turned towards Val. The little girl was hoisted up by her uncle and was lifted-up from the ground. Val giggles happily as she kicks her legs in the air. Soon, Owen gave her a hug, and she hugs him back.

"Let's never do that again!" Owen said as he lets go of the hug. He turns towards Claire with a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, Claire."

Claire looked at him as he shows affection towards his niece. She wanted to scold him for causing this mess but seeing that his niece wasn't hurt, and nothing went wrong, she'll let that slide, for now. So, clearing her throat and brushed her hair a bit.

"You're welcome, I expect that this won't happen again." She said.

"Don't worry, it won't, but if it happens again, we can always call you to have a girl to girl talk with the dinos." Owen joked with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Claire gave Owen a look as she crosses her arms.

"What? It's the girl code. Girls before girls, the sisterhood, and…stuff." Owen stated, remembering what Abby said to him on the phone.

Claire facepalmed at his cockiness, wanting to scold him or slap him on the head for saying that. "Just make sure that your niece doesn't get in the paddock again."

"Valentina." The little girl spoke.

Claire lifts her head when she heard that. She looks over to Val with a questionable look. "What was that?"

"My name is Valentina." Val said with an innocent giggle.

Claire stared at her for a few seconds. Val was just an innocent girl that needed a family. She knows that Val lost her parents and her uncle is her only relative she has left. It was best for Val to be with family. Claire looks at Val and gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Valentina. I'm Claire Dearing, park operations manager of Jurassic World." Claire greeted back.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Deawing." Val greeted back with a happily smile.

Claire nodded at her before turning to Owen with a serious look. "Nothing happens to her, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Owen made a mocking salute, causing Val to giggle.

Claire sighs as she walks out from the gate. Barry opens it, allowing Claire to get out followed by Owen carrying Val. Barry handed Val her backpack that she left on the railings. Barry gave her smile as she looks at her backpack happily.

"I believe this is yours." Barry said as he handed Val her backpack.

Val smiles as she received her backpack from Barry. Val gave Barry a gratitude smile. "Thank you, Bawwy."

"You're welcome, but make sure you don't fall in the pen again, okay?"

"I pwomise!" Val said cheerfully.

"Welp, that's taken care off. You keep an eye on the girls while I take this little mischievous raptor a tour around the park." Owen said with a grin, making Val cheer in delight.

Barry shook his head at Owen but smiles as he agrees to watch over the raptors. Barry went to up the stairs of paddock while Owen carries Val to his jeep and take her to the park. Val was excited to see the park and wonders what dinosaurs she will meet. Her train of thoughts came to a halt when she notices the raptors were looking at her from their paddock. Val smiles at them as she waves at the raptor sisters. They watched her wave at them and soon they waved back by using their claws.

Val giggles as she hugs her uncle's neck, happy that she made friends with the raptors. But when she and Owen got in the jeep, they didn't notice that Hoskins was grinning at them. What he saw was no imagination. He saw a bond between them. The raptors were protecting a human civilian and attack any known threats that were coming near Val. Hoskins believes that Val can somehow tame raptors. They were easily taken a liking on her and he thinks that they are ready to be weapons of war. Val will make a great project for InGen. He's sure of it.

* * *

**I was inspired by a story from Wattpad called The Key to All Dinosaurs by AnimeLoverMurillo. It was cool and funny. And I hope you guys don't mind that Claire is shown as the boss to the raptors, I wanted to write that for some occasions. Also, I know that the raptors are capable of defending themselves, you guys can criticize me if you want. I just want to write for fun.**

**And to **_**Fighter Girl**_**, I agree with you. The Wendigos in Until Dawn are terrifying, also they are too scary and hard to draw. I am not going to draw Val with a Wendigo from Until Dawn, **_**EVER**_**. And I know it's you **_**Firelotusprime**_** who is Natsulover24. You keep trying ask me to make request of Val to be with a Wendigo. I told you many times, you are not allowed to make any requests anymore and don't even think of disguising your name again. **

**If the others read that, I am sorry for my bad behavior, I had a really bad day. **

**Review or Favorite. **


	3. The Indominus Meeting

**Hello everyone, sorry about what I post of my…anger issues. But I am completely calm now, and there won't be any problems…unless someone tried to piss me off again. **

**Anyways, I'm still deciding if I should put this story on the watching crossover movies. And as for Owen and Val meeting Masie Lockwood, still thinking for an idea. And for Owen getting a power, my little cousin gave me an idea for that because he begged me, which was adorable. **

**But first, here are the rules I made, so there won't be any problems for a curtain individual. **

_**Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**_

_**Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**_

_**Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight, my cousin had to break up a fight with Goji and Firelotusprime, and TFPfan had to stop Firelotusprime and Oragonking from starting a fight because Firelotusprime can't ignore a criticism.**_

_**Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**_

_**Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**_

_**Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**_

_**Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**_

**_Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box._ **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Owen drives the jeep towards the park. It was the afternoon and it was time for lunch. Val must've been hungry after her encounter with the raptors. So, Owen took Val in Jurassic World's diner. They got of the jeep and Owen carries Val to the park and towards the diner. Val couldn't stop admiring the park and how there were many people here. That's why Owen carries Val, so she won't get lost. Val saw a lot of people walking around the park. They were either eating at restaurants, going to different enclosures, gift shops, or the Visitor Center. Val was excited to see other dinosaurs, but she was hungry. Her uncle Owen said that they should eat first before they can go to any of the enclosures. Owen enters a diner and got them seats near the window. They sat down while Owen orders a cheeseburger, a veggie burger, some fries, a blueberry milkshake, and coffee plus two slices of apple pies. They ate their meals happily. Owen watches as Val eats her food hungrily, knowing that she must've been hungry after being showered with love by the raptors. He wonders why they acted around her that way and why wasn't Val afraid. After their lunch, they went off to their journey to the first part of the tour.

The Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. It's an attraction in Jurassic World where many herbivore dinosaurs are pet and fed and even ridden on by children. The juvenile dinosaurs that are in the petting zoo are Triceratops, Apatosaurus, and Gallimimus. Val was excited to see baby dinosaurs up close, especially the children. Val was sitting on her uncle's shoulders, helping her get a better view of the baby dinosaurs. Val awed at the baby dinosaurs; they were so cute! She wanted to go in there and pet all the baby dinosaurs with love.

"Can I go in, Uncle Owen? Can I? Can I?" Val begged, bouncing up and down.

Owen chuckles as he holds on to his niece, preventing her from falling. "Alright, alright, but let's make sure you won't be taken as a hostage again." Owen said, remembering that the raptors kept Val all to themselves and not letting her go.

Owen and Val entered the petting zoo. Val was put down by her uncle as she immediately went to the baby dinosaurs. Owen smiles at her before he was greeted by one of the petting zoo workers named Archibald. The two adults have a simple conversation while Val went towards a baby Apatosaurus, who stops at her tracks and looks at Val curiously. Val pats the Apatosaurus's head gently before the baby Apatosaurus started nuzzling her. Val giggles by this and soon started playing with the baby Apatosaurus, patting her head, scratching her chin, and would sing a song for her. Their commotions caught the other juvenile dinosaurs attention, and felt an instant connection with Val. Soon, all the juvenile Triceratops, Apatosaurus, and Gallimimus went over to Val, ignoring the sadden children, as they surrounded Val with nuzzles and licks. Val laughs uncontrollably as she was swarmed by baby dinosaurs.

Owen and Archibald stopped their conversation and was startled to see Val being surrounded by the baby dinos. Owen was shocked to see that but soon snaps out of it when he saw his niece was almost drowned by baby dinosaurs. He quickly went towards her, picking Val up under her armpits before lifting her up from the baby dinosaurs while a baby Gallimimus was clinging on her fake raptor tail.

"Okay! Petting zoo tour's over. Let's go somewhere else! Archibald, a little help!?" Owen pleaded.

Archibald understood and removes the juvenile Gallimimus off Val's fake raptor tail as Owen carries Val out of the petting zoo with the juvenile dinosaurs following behind. The tourists found it amusing to see the little dinosaurs following Owen and Val. The little girl was waving and giggling at the baby dinosaurs that were following them, letting out little roars to call after her. Owen was able to get Val out of the petting zoo and then Archibald closes the gate to prevent the little dinosaurs from going after her.

"Okay, petting zoo is off the list, on to the next exhibit! Hopefully, you won't get swarm by dinos." Owen muttered the part as he carries his giggling niece to the next exhibit.

Owen carries Val to the Titanoboa Jungle. The exhibit resembles to a reptile zoo, except it was a downstairs that allowed the tourists to see the jungle from bellow of the window. The tourists were trying to get a glimpse of the Titanoboa. However, the giant snake cannot be found. No matter how hard they tried to find her, she seems to avoid them from the windows. Owen was literally dragged inside by his niece, who was pulling his arm. She was excited to see what's the next dinosaur she would meet. When they got in, there were only few people. Owen guessed that the Titanoboa exhibit isn't that popular.

"Huh, not much people around here." Owen mutters, looking around the exhibit while Val runs towards the window, trying to find the Titanoboa.

"Whewe's the big snake, Uncle Owen?" Val asked her uncle.

Owen scratched his head as he looks at the window to see the treelined of the jungle. Titanoboa would slither up the trees to sometimes hunt for her prey. But it seems that the Titanoboa refused to be seen by the public. Owen knows that some snakes are not sociable creatures. And like many other known snakes, the Titanoboa would just bask in the sun for warmth or hunt.

"I don't know, Sunshine. Maybe she's not in mood to be seen." Owen said, looking at the window.

Val looks at her uncle with wide eyes. "Can I sing a song? Maybe she'll come out." She suggested.

Owen chuckles at her and ruffled her hair. "Go ahead and try, Sunshine." Owen said with a smile.

Val smiles and looks at the window, seeing only trees, and started singing the alphabet, in hopes to lure out the Titanoboa out from her hiding spot. Owen smiles as Val started singing the alphabet while she claps her hands to the beat of the song. Owen couldn't help but chuckled at her childish innocent, he finds it amusing to see his niece attempt to lure out the Titanoboa with her singing. However, he doubts that the Titanoboa could hear her. He doesn't want to disappoint his niece as tries to lure the Titanoboa. The one of the workers in the Titanoboa exhibit came over to Owen.

"Hey, Owen."

"Hey! Sherman! How ya doing?" Owen greeted as they shook hands.

"Doin' fine, but the Titanoboa exhibit is not doing too great. The guests our complaining about the Titanoboa not showing up." Sherman explained as he rubs his neck to see few tourists coming in while some left early because they couldn't see the Titanoboa.

"Yeah, if no one shows up, then the Titanoboa exhibit will shut down." Sherman explained worriedly before glancing towards Val who was singing 'The Ants Go Marching One by One!' and made an adorable marching dance.

"So, that's your niece, right? Val Grady?" Sherman asked, earning a nod from Owen. "What is she doing?"

"She's trying to get the Titanoboa out from hiding by singing to her." Owen said with a light chuckle.

Sherman chuckled at that before he gave Owen a sympathy look. "I'm sorry for your brother and your sister-in-law."

With those words, Owen looks down on the floor sadly. "Thank you." He said softly.

The two men were not aware of the rustling from the trees when Val was singing in the sidelines. Val saw this and continued singing louder. Owen and Sherman were too busy talking that they didn't notices that Val gasped happily and waved at her uncle's attention.

"So, how's the raptors?" Sherman asked.

"Oh, you know, always moody." Owen answered casually, not noticing that her niece was jumping up and down as she tries to get her uncle's attention.

"Well maybe-"

"Uncle Owen! Look!" Val finally called out to them.

"What is it V-HOLY SHIT!" Owen exclaims in fright and Sherman stared with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

Rested near a branch was the Titanoboa. She coiled around a strong branch that was close to the window and was looking at Val from the other side of the window. Owen and Sherman were shocked to see the Titanoboa showing herself. Owen guessed that she must've heard Val singing from the glass and investigate…or thought she was an easy meal. Val wasn't aware of the danger as she gives her uncle a big grin and points at the Titanoboa.

"I made a new fwiend!" Val cheered happily.

Owen and Sherman stared in shock to see the Titanoboa. The giant snake stared at the men with a neutral look as she looks over to Val. The little girl giggles at the Titanoboa and gave her a big smile.

"She heawd my singing and wanted to heaw mowe! Watch! Twinkle, twinkle, little star~ How I wondew what you awe~!"

As Val sings 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star', the Titanoboa listens to her singing with a calm expression. Owen and Sherman were amazed to the Titanoboa being calmed around Val, usually it would strike at the window if someone annoys or threatens her, but Val was able to calm her down with nursery songs. With that commotion, some tourists heard and saw what's going on and were amazed to see the Titanoboa up close. They all gathered around and the kids would point and squeals at the Titanoboa. The giant snake didn't react or retreat at the sudden crowd. She simply ignores the tourists as she focuses on Val who was singing.

"Well, I'll be damned, the only way to bring the Titanoboa is music." Sherman said to Owen, watching as Val singing to the Titanoboa.

Owen nodded in agreement and watched as other little kids joined in Val singing. They sing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' while the parents and other adults clapped to the beat at the little children's singing. The Titanoboa just watches them as she listens to their singing, unfazed by them. Owen could've sworn that she was enjoying this. When they children finished, the adults to join in the singing. They sang 'Map by Maroon 5', clapping to the beat of the song. Owen couldn't help but grin at singing people. The commotion brought other tourists to come in and saw the Titanoboa near the window and took pictures when they saw the Titanoboa started swaying her head a bit, following the beat to the music as if she was dancing. Owen looks at his watch and saw that they have time to explore the park. Owen looks at his niece and saw her clapping her hands as some tourists were singing for the Titanoboa.

"Val, it's time to go!" Owen called out to her.

Val stops clapping and looks at the Titanoboa one more time before waving at her a goodbye before going to her uncle. The Titanoboa watches her leave, she would've leave to, if she wasn't enjoying the music that was given to her by the tourists. So, the Titanoboa just listened to the singing of the tourists. Val went to her uncle and Owen gently picks her up gently. He carries her out of the exhibit while the said their farewells to Sherman, who has now an idea to get the Titanoboa's exhibit to be popular. And went out to the next tour.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was heading her way towards the Control Center. It's a high-tech control room consisting of numerous consoles and workstations facing a huge wall of monitors, the center most of which displays a map of the island. The workers are technicians, they work diligently. The two best technicians are Vivian Krill and Lowery Cruthers. Claire enters the room, holding a Starbucks coffee cup. She ignores Lowery's desk that was covered with toy dinosaurs and wasn't aware that he's wearing a Jurassic Park shirt instead of a Jurassic World one.

"What's the live count?" Claire asked them.

Vivian checks the monitor. "Twenty-two thousand, two-sixteen." She answered.

"Any incidents?" Claire asked them.

"Yeah, six kids in the lost and found, uh…28 down with heat stroke, and some-"

Claire cuts him off when she finally notices his shirt of the ill-fated and famous Jurassic Park. It wasn't a good sign for business in Jurassic World. "Where did you get that?"

Lowery looks at her and then his shirt. "Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got for 150 dollars but the mint condition one goes for 300, easy-"

Claire cuts him off again, annoyed on what he did. "Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" She questioned him.

Lowery shrugs. "The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but…that first park was legit! You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs, _real_ dinosaurs! That's kind of enough-"

"Okay, please don't wear it again." Claire pointed out, not wanting him to explain any further.

"Yeah, wasn't gonna..."

Vivian decided to change the subject and looks at Claire. "So, when will the investors of Verizon Wireless will come?" She asked.

The Verizon is going to sponsor their new dinosaur. And it's not just any dinosaur, it's a hybrid. Lowery thinks that is ridicule, the dinosaurs were great in the park. However, some tourists were getting somewhat bored, and in some cases, they were slowly losing interest. So, Dr. Henry Wu suggested that they make a hybrid. Something that can scare the kids and entertain the tourists. But they were yet to decide. They will come soon and see the new hybrid. Luckily, the hybrid or hybrids are still egg, two eggs to be exact, and they are yet to hatch.

Claire was to respond when she notices on one of the screens shows the Titanoboa exhibit, there were people singing and clapping to the beat, enjoying themselves as they sing. Claire was confused on why they were singing there.

"What's going on the Titanoboa exhibit?" Claire asked in confusion, causing Vivian and Lowery to look it up at the screen and saw the people singing on the Titanoboa exhibit.

"Oh, well. Just before you came in, a little girl was there with her dad and started singing. She literally brought the big snake out from hiding. And soon, everyone started singing and it looks like they're having a fun time." Lowery explained, watching as the tourists singing on the screen.

"A little girl?" Claire asked them.

Lowery nodded and shows her the video of the little girl singing on the window that brought the Titanoboa out from hiding. "Yeah, she basically sings a children nursery song and got the Titanoboa out from hiding."

Claire looks closely at the screen, inspecting the little girl. She got closer look of the little girl and then looks over to the man that Lowery believes was the father. Her eyes widen when she recognizes it was Owen, who was talking with Sherman, while Val was singing to the Titanoboa and tries to get her uncle's attention after she successfully brought the big snake out from hiding.

"Valentina?" Claire saying Val's name out loud.

"Wait, you know her?" Lowery asked in surprise.

"Kind of, that man with her is Owen Grady, her uncle."

"The raptor trainer?" Vivian questioned, surprised like Lowery. "She's related him?"

"Yes, and she's living with him." Claire answered, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Why is she living with her uncle?" Lowery asked.

"…Owen's brother and his wife, both died in a car accident." Claire answered with a sympathy.

Vivian and Lowery stayed quiet, hearing that made them feel sad towards Owen and his niece. Vivian guessed that Owen is raising Val on his own. Lowery wonders how Owen will take care of her while training raptors. Claire explains to them that Owen was fighting for the custody of his niece. However, Child Services won't give him full custody until further notice.

"Man, I feel sorry for that guy." Lowery said sadly.

Claire nodded slowly before clearing his throat. "Anyways, let's go back to business, shall we?" Claire looks at the two technicians, who nodded. Not before looking desk, it was filled with dinosaur toys.

"And clean up your workspace. It's...chaotic." She said to him.

"I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." Lowery said with a grin before he adjusts one of his toy dinosaurs that is slightly out of place.

Claire sighs and uses her foot to nudge a trashcan over when Lowery reaches for a bag of chips and knocks a soda cup off the desk. And instead of falling on the ground, the soda cup falls in the trashcan. Embarrassed, Lowery retrieves it from the trashcan, the tip still remained on and didn't spill. and returns it to his desk.

* * *

Owen carries Val to the Gyrospheres. He wanted to show her around the best spots in Jurassic World, and spend quality time together. They were having a blast together as they explore the fields while Owen droves the gyrosphere pass the herbivore dinosaurs. Val smiles as she saw all the different types of the dinosaurs were roaming the filed. Later, after the gyrosphere adventure, they went to the Cretaceous Cruise. It's attraction that allows tourists to kayak around Isla Nublar, looking at the dinosaurs up close. This attraction will allow them to paddle their own kayak and float down the river.

Owen was paddling the kayak while Val waves at the dinosaurs that were drinking water at the river. They would ignore the other tourists but they all suddenly started following Val and her uncle. Owen saw an Apatosaurus coming in the water to follow them and he quickly paddles away with the Apatosaurus following them. The tourists took pictures of the sight, finding it funny to see that. Soon after the kayak ride, a tired Owen and Val went home. They have dinner at nearby restaurant before heading home. Owen washes Val up and got her ready for bed. Owen stayed with her until she fallen asleep. Owen gently pats her head as she slept, dreaming about dinosaurs. Owen then needs to find a sitter to watch Val when he's at work. He thinks of a good candidate to watch over his niece. Barry can't do it because he's helping him with the raptors. Owen would ask Claire to call a babysitter, but she might be busy with the park.

He could ask ACU Commander, Katashi Hamada, to watch his niece, but he's probably busy with his job along with the others. There is Claire's assistant, Zara Young, but he thinks that she isn't good with kids. And that leaves Owen with one guy.

Dr. Henry Wu.

Wu won't mind watching Val for one day. She's a good girl and is well behave. And besides, if Wu can clone dinosaurs, he's probably capable of taking care of Val.

Probably.

* * *

Wu was sitting on his office, drinking a cup of tea. His office is at the back area of the lab. He was currently reading some papers of the hybrids that he made in his lab. The two eggs were at hatchery and are being watched 24/7. Wu made sure that the temperature is just right and that they should be neutered when they hatched. But before they do, they should find two caretakers or handlers for the hybrids, so they can monitor the two new dinosaurs closely while caring them. Speaking of which, Wu should go and check on the eggs to see if they were ready to hatch today. Wu was about to get up when he notices Owen was standing at the hallway near his door, a cocky grin was spread on his face. Wu raises a brow, finding it suspicious to see Owen so early in the morning. Wu opens the door and looks at the grinning.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Grady?" Wu asked Owen.

"A liiitttllee favor." Owen answered almost sheepishly.

"And that favor would be-" Wu was cut off when Owen side steps to reveal Val.

The little girl was wearing an overall with a white t-shirt under it and sky-blue sneakers. And her hair is tied into pigtails. She has a blue backpack and in it was a honey colored raptor doll with its head sticking out of the bag. Wu stared at the smiling little girl before him. The scientist turns towards a grinning Owen as he gave Owen a confuse look.

"Owen? Who is this?"

"Wu, this is my niece, Val. Val, this Dr. Henry Wu. He's the chief scientist of Jurassic World." Owen introduced.

"Hi!" Val greeted with a smile.

"I see…and why you two here?" Wu asked Owen.

Owen gave him another grin and pats Val's head. "You're gonna babysit her."

Wu gave Owen a deadpan look. Of all the people he could've chosen to watch his niece, it had to be him. What was Owen thinking?! He's a scientist for goodness sakes. He doesn't have time to watch over a little girl while doing his work.

"Owen, why didn't you put her on the daycare?" Wu pointed out.

"Wait, Jurassic World has that?" Owen questioned, clearly having no idea that Jurassic World has a daycare for little kids.

Wu wanted to facepalmed at Owen. He needed to pay more attention at Jurassic World's rules and guidelines. Instead, Wu just pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at Owen, who was giving him a begging look.

"Owen, I'm a man of science, not a babysitter. I can't watch her while I do my work." Wu pointed out.

"Come on! Please? Just for one day that's it! And I'll promise to bring her to the daycare."

Wu wanted to object, not wanting to be in charge of a little girl. But before he could protest, Wu notices Val was standing near the window of the lab. She was waving at some passing scientists, greeting them cheerfully with a big smile as they gave her a small wave and friendly smiles, making Val giggle. Wu got to admit, it was adorable to see Val greeting the scientists. He then glanced over to Owen, who was giving him a begging look. So, without a choice, Wu lets out a sigh and looks at Owen.

"Fine, but just for today." Wu said calmly.

Grinning, Owen turns towards Val and called out for her. "Val! Come over here."

Val turns and went over to her uncle. Owen ruffles her hair a bit and gave her a smile. "Val, Dr. Wu will be watching you for today, alright? So, don't be rude or get into trouble."

Val nodded her head and made a salute. "Okay-dokie, Uncle Owen."

Owen smiles at her before kissing her forehead and then heads off, but not before he informs Wu. "I'll be back after lunch! Be good Val!"

"Okay! Bye, Uncle Owen!" Val said, waving at her uncle.

Owen waves back with a smile as he went off to the raptor paddock, leaving Val with Wu. The chief scientist looked at his watch, showing the time was already eight am. He needs to check on the hybrid eggs. But he can't leave Val in his office, who knows what she will touch or do. So, the best way was to take her to the creation lab, but with supervision.

"Val, come with me." Wu said, his hand outstretched.

Val looks at him before holding his hand as Wu guides her to the creation lab and they both entered. Val awed at the lab. She saw computers that have dinosaur pictures with documents. And there are many lab equipment and monitors too. Val saw a hatchery that has dinosaur eggs on them. Val wonders if Wu and the other scientists are assigned to make and take care of them.

"Did you make dinosauws?" Val asked adorably.

Wu stared at her for a few seconds while they walk to the private room before clearing his throat. "Yes, I make the dinosaurs." He answered.

Val gasped in amazement. "Oh! That's cool! Can I see?"

"Alright, but promise me you won't cause any trouble, promise?"

"I pwomise!"

Wu noted that Val was determined to not cause trouble, probably because she wanted to see the baby dinosaurs hatch and didn't want to get in trouble to miss that. So, Wu took her to the private room where few scientists are checking to eggs on a big incubator. Wu lets go of Val's hand and allowed the little girl to observe the two eggs that were on the table, though she was too short, she could barely see them. But she was amazed to see two little dinosaurs eggs up close. As Val admires the eggs, Wu made his way towards a male scientist, who was looking at Val.

"Who is that?" He asked Wu.

"That's Mr. Grady's niece. Apparently, Grady decided to put her in my care while he's at work instead of taking her to daycare." Wu answered calmly.

"Is it a good idea to bring her here?" The male scientist asked.

"She'll be fine, as long as we don't keep our eyes of her." Wu said before looking at the male scientist.

"Well, for starters, the eggs are not yet responding." He explained as he showed Wu the chart on the clipboard. "We tried adjusting the temperature, they are both stable, and yet they don't seem to be functioning to hatch."

"That's impossible. They should be ready by now." Wu said as he looks at the chart.

As the two scientists had their discussion, Val was focusing on the two eggs on the table. She tried to get a better look, but she was too small to see them closer. Val saw stool nearby and decided to use it to see the eggs up close. She went towards it and pushes it towards the incubator. Once it was near enough, Val started climbing up the stool until she was on top of it. She looks at the eggs with awe. She could feel two little heartbeats inside. But she could also feel them being nervous and scared. They didn't want to get out of their eggs because they could feel the strange presence of the scientists. Val could feel them and decided to help. She knows not to touch the scientists' works or items, but she wanted to help the little baby dinosaurs to hatch and see what kind of dinosaurs they are. Val lifted her hands, and gently touched the eggs' soft shells.

"It's okay." Val assured softly. "They won't huwt you. They want to be fwiends."

With her gently voice and rubs, the eggs started shaking, causing Val to withdraw her hands a bit and awed at the eggs. They started shaking, Val could hear the little dinosaurs from inside were breaking out from their shells. The first egg hatched, revealing a small little hatchling. Val stared at the hatchling strangely. She never seen that kind of dinosaur before. Val notices that this dinosaur has the same body shape as a T. Rex but not bulky, its head was slightly longer and different. Its scales were white, but more bone white, and the teethes are outside of its jaws. But the most interesting is its eyes, they were a mixture crimson and gold.

Val watched as the little dinosaur gets out of its shell. Val found it adorable before she notices the other egg hatched. The little dinosaur pops its head out on top of the shell, and a piece was stuck on its head like makeshift helmet. Val giggles as the little hatchling stumbles out from its prison and blindly walks around the table, shaking its head as it tries to remove the egg piece off. Its older sibling watched its attempt to remove the piece off its head. Val felt sorry for the little dinosaur as she helps it by removing the egg piece off its head while the first one watches her. Val removes the egg off the second hatchling's head, blinking its scarlet eyes as it looks at Val curiously. Val notices that its scales are white as cloud and shimmers when the light touches its scales.

Then the two white dinosaurs made eye contact. The oldest one tilts its head at its younger sibling, who chirps at the bigger one, and tries to walk over to its older sibling. However, it tripped on its own legs and falls on to its stomach. The younger sibling chirps pitifully as it tries to get up. Suddenly, it was gently picked up by a gentle hand that belongs to Val as the little girl helps the little dinosaur on its feet. The little dinosaur chirp in confusion as it turns towards Val along with its older sibling. They were curious about her, she was somewhat big to them, but she smelled just like them. Val's hand was close to them and the younger sibling went over to her hand and nuzzled it with its little head. Val smiles as she gently scratched the creature's head gently, causing it to croon in delight. The first-born watches as its younger sibling was getting all the affection. It wanted to be scratched with affection, so it went over to Val and chirps for affection.

Understanding it, Val gave the oldest scratches under its chin, making it purr happily as it falls on its side with its head lifted slight while Val continuous to scratch its chin. Val giggles in delight that she was playing with baby dinosaurs. Her giggles were mixed with the baby dinosaurs purrs and chirps, getting the scientists attention.

The scientists gasped in shock to see the assets already hatched and they didn't even notice it, but the most shocking part was that Val was petting them like if they were her pet. And it was also bad because Val is the first person that the assets saw, and they think that _she_ is their mother!

"Oh, no." Wu mutters in slight annoyance.

The assets should've hatched when they hired a handler, but now it was too late, the young hybrids imprinted on Val and they will not bother to bond with someone else. But his worries came to a stop when he notices that the assets were calm around Val, feeling safe and secured. It's logical for the assets to feel that way, they believe that Val would provide them food and protection. Although, they were acting very docile. And they don't act aggressive as they were created for. Wu wonders how Val can handle these two assets without any problems.

"Val?" Wu spoke, causing Val to look at him along with the two dinosaurs. "How are you doing that?"

"Oh, I talk to them." Val answered innocently.

"You…talked to them?" Wu repeated in an unsure tone as he made his way towards Val and the assets, who were eyeing at him suspiciously.

Val nodded innocently as she petted the assets gently. "Yup, they were scawed to come out. I told them that you and evewyone awe supew nice."

Wu looked at her in somewhat surprise. Val can communicate with them in their eggs. How is that possible? Surely, there's a scientific explanation for the assets to hatch. But seeing that they show great response to Val, Wu became curious about this. He wonders if Val has a special way in communicating with them and if so, then maybe he and the other scientists could understand their behaviors properly.

"Val? Do you want to know what these dinosaurs are?" Wu asked Val as he stood beside her. He watched as the little girl nodded at him happily, wanting to know what the new dinos are. "These are not your ordinary dinosaurs. They are combination of other dinosaur species or better known as hybrids."

"Hybwids? Like the Ligews and the Mule?" Val asked him innocently.

Wu nodded and looks at the assets, who were eyeing on him suspiciously. "These two assets are the new attractions called the Indominus Rex."

"…In-do-minus Wex? Is that theiw names?" Val asked as she looks at the Indominus Rexes.

"Well, yes. That's their specie's name which means 'Untamable King'." Wu explained.

Val just blinks at him with wide and confused eyes before pointing at the Indominus Rexes. "Can I call them Ivy and Iwis?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Wu asked Val with a raise brow.

Val looks at the Indominus Rexes and pointed at the bone white one and then the snow white one. "That one is Ivy and that one is Iwis."

"Ivy and Iris, the Indominus Rex Sisters, those are pretty good names for them." Wu complimented a bit before noticing Ivy and Iris looking at Val's hand. "You should move your hand away from them, they might bite you."

"No, they won't, they'we fwiendly." Val answered as she looks at Ivy and Iris. "Wight?"

To Wu's surprise, the Indominus Rex Sisters bobbed their heads up and down like they were nodding in agreement. Wu was impressed with their response. He never knew that the two hybrids would response so quickly. They only came to this world for about a minute and now they've learned to understand Val in mere seconds…how interesting.

"Val? Would you like to help me with the Indominus Rexes?" Wu asked Val.

Val looks at him as her eyes shined with delight. She was going to be Dr. Wu's assistant! She can help him and play with her new friends too. Val was cheered happily, knowing that she will have a fun time with him and the Indominus Rex Sisters.

"Okie-dokie, Dw. Wu!" Val giggles in delight. As if feeling her emotions, the Indominus Rex Sisters chirped happily, as if they were happy to be with Val. Wu was fascinated by this behavior. This discovery will help him understand the evolution chain of the Indominus Rex with the help of Val of course.

So, for the rest of the hours, Val assisted Wu with the Indominus Rex Sisters, helping him understand better.

* * *

**Review or Favorite **


	4. Mission Indominus

**Here is the next chapter. And since you guys want Owen to have a power, he will get it at my story called "The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs". Also, I was inspired by the theme of Mission Impossible. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Owen mutters as jogging through the halls of the lab.

Owen finished training the raptors but was overtime due to Echo and Delta bickering and took him couple of more hours to get them to stop before resuming to training. However, he forgot the time and forgot to pick up his niece from Wu's office to take her to lunch. He will never hear the end of it from Wu.

Owen nearly slips on the floor when he skids through the corner to Wu's office before jogging. He prepared himself to see an annoyed Wu, but to his shock and surprise, he saw Wu sitting on his desk with Val on the other side, eating a plate of spaghetti with no meatballs, while Wu was reading some files and drinking tea. Owen stared in shock to see how calm Wu is. He wasn't annoyed that Val was eating there. Wu notices Owen at the door and gestured him to come in, signaling that it was open. Owen understood and opens the door and entered Wu's office. Val saw her uncle and smiles happily.

"Uncle Owen! You'we back!" She said happily.

"And late." Wu added, getting up from his seat.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had _little_ problem with the raptors." Owen explained.

Wu raises a brow. "A little?"

Owen chuckles nervously. "So…I notice that you bought lunch." He said, trying to change the subject.

Wu nodded as he looks at Val. "Yes, I made sure that she doesn't get hungry along with Ivy and Iris."

"Ivy and Iris? Who are they?" Owen questioned.

To answer that, he felt something tugging his pants. Looking down, Owen nearly yells when he saw a white version of a T. Rex staring down at him, but different. It was not bulky; the head was slightly longer and different. The scales were bone white, the teethes are outside of its jaws, and its eyes are a mixture crimson and gold. Beside it was another one, probably its sibling, it has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.

"What the hell are those things?" Owen asked, bending down to get a good look at them.

"These are the new attractions for Jurassic World, the Indominus Rex Sisters." Wu explained, looking at his clipboard in his hand. "And they have imprinted on your niece."

"Wait, what?" Owen turns to Wu with wide eyes. "Since when?!"

"Few hours ago." Wu answers calmly before helping Val to come down her chair. "And they seem to take a liking on her."

With Wu statement, the two hybrids made their way to Val and nuzzles her legs happily. Owen was surprise to see how easily they were attached to his niece. I mean, it's common for baby animals to imprint on the first thing they saw, believing that its their mother, and follows them around. It was kind of cute though to see those two hybrids interacting with his niece, though they have to go now since Owen promises Val to show her more about Jurassic World.

"Well, thanks for watching her. I'll take her back home now. Good luck with…them." He awkwardly gestured the Indominus Rexes.

Wu nodded as Owen picks up Val, out of reach from the Indominus Rexes. Ivy and Iris chirped in confusion. Why is mother leaving? Is she going hunting? If she is, then they must follow. Ivy and Iris went after Owen and Val, but soon stopped when they saw Val shaking her head.

"Ivy, Iwis, stay hewe with Dw. Wu. I'll be back tomowwow. I pwomise." She said to them.

And by magic, the little hybrids plopped on the floor, disappointed that their mother won't let them come with her. Owen and Wu were impressed by this. They didn't know that the Indominus Rexes would respond to her so easily.

"Well, that's something. But thanks again, Wu." Owen said before he carries Val home, leaving Wu with the Indominus Rexes. As the door closes, Ivy and Iris grumbles in annoyance, they have to wait for their mother to come back soon. Wu watches their behavior, finding it fascinating to see how they reacted and showing display of attitude when Val left. But knowing that they should go back to the lab, Wu brought out a small dog crate and went over to the Indominus Rexes. He placed the dog crate down, causing them to look at Wu.

"Come on, get in." He instructed them.

At first, they didn't want to, but knowing that Wu is in charge while their mother was gone, they have no choice but to follow his instruction, even it means getting into the small box thingy. As they got inside, Wu closes the crate's door before locking it and carries them back to the lab for further research.

* * *

On the next day, Owen was carrying Val to the daycare, where she could be watch by professionals, while he went to work. He promises Val that he will take her to the T. Rex exhibit, which made Val really happy and excited. Val waves at her uncle as he waves back before heading to the raptor's pen. However, upon walking pass the visitor center, Owen had no idea that Ivy and Iris were planning something devious.

The hybrid sisters were in their hatchery, watching as the humans called 'scientists' were researching them for any signs of diseases or changes in their body. Though the Indominus Rexes, well…they're bored out of their minds. Ivy was pacing around their nest while Iris was lightly banging her head on the glass wall, trapping them from the outside. This was so unfair for them. While they stay here and be board; their mother is out there doing something that they don't know but wanted to know too since they're curious of the outside. Ivy looks at their 'caretakers', they were doing something, and she isn't quite sure what it was. It was only thing keeping her mind entertained. She and Iris needed to figure a way to find their mother and explore their new home without the scientists noticing them.

Ivy glanced at the end of their nest. Wu left them a huge chunk of meat on their bowl, so they could eat, before he went off to his office. Ivy was getting irritated in every second, there's nothing to do here but walking around and taking naps, when there will be any action around here?!

That's when Ivy notices a human carrying an empty. Unaware to Wu and the others, Indominus Rexes were more intelligent than of a raptor. Ivy, even though she was young, had an idea in breaking out of their nest. Looking at Iris, she made a small shriek, getting her sister's attention. She walked over to Ivy as the older Indominus Rex made small hisses and snarls, telling Iris about her plan, which she agrees. So, the two hybrid sisters made their way to the other side of their nest and grabbed their food and carried it to the other side. There, they waited for a human carrying a bucket was walking by their nest before the two white hybrids threw their meats as high as they could, over their nest and on to the ground. The human carrying the bucket slipped as he lets out a yell on surprise before crashing on the ground while the bucket landed sideways on Ivy and Iris's nest.

The scientist got up with the help with another scientist before getting the bucket and limped out of the room with assistance. Unaware that there were two hybrid dinosaurs in the bucket. Once the scientist put the bucket on a table, he was taken to the infirmary to be checked on. Soon, Ivy peeked out from the bucket, glancing left and right before coming down. The bucket then tips over, allowing the two Indominus Rex to get out before they slide off the table by using the broom as a slide. Once they were safely on the ground, a cart was rolling. The two hybrids got on the cart, latching on the plate of the cart, before being taken outside towards the laundry area. The two hybrid sisters quickly jumped off and hide to the closes bush, where they peeked through the leaves and search for a way to find their mother. Suddenly, Ivy spotted someone, she chirps at her sister before pointing her snout at a curtain direction. There, they saw their mother being carried by a human known as Owen, taking her to a building. Chirping happily, the two hybrid sisters secretly went towards the building, making sure that they weren't spotted by any human.

Owen was carrying Val to daycare, where she will be watched over by the caretakers. He knows one named Joseline. Joseline is a Brazilian woman, she's good with children and keeps close eye on them. When Owen asked her to watch over his niece, she agreed since she knows that his job as a raptor trainer is dangerous.

"Thanks again for the help, Joseline. Keeping an eye on the girls and my niece will be a handful." Owen said to Joseline.

"You're welcome, Owen." Joseline said as she holds Val's hand.

"Now, you listen to Joseline while I'm good, okay? She's in charge." Owen said to his niece.

"Okie-dokie, Uncle Owen!" Val giggled happily as she waves at her uncle before he leaves.

Once Owen left the daycare, he didn't notice two small shrubs were beside the entrance, as he left the daycare. Soon as he did, the two shrubs suddenly shook, before four pairs of legs white dinosaur legs came out of them. The shrubs with legs made their way to the building as the mechanical doors opened for them, allowing the shrubs to enter. Once they got in, they quickly stopped and hide their legs underneath the leaves, next to a vase with flowers, as a woman was carrying her son out of the daycare and towards the hotel. Seeing it was clear, the two shrubs got up and made a run for it. They reach to the halls and found themselves within a room filled with human hatchlings. Peeking from the leaves were Ivy and Iris, they were hidden underneath a bench as they search for their mother. Luckily, they found their mother, playing at the corner with some colorful blocks.

Happy to see their mother, Ivy and Iris runs up to her, still wearing the shrub disguise, and came in front of her, chirping at their mother happily. Val stops playing and was surprise to see Ivy and Iris here. She didn't know how they gotten out from their home. But being a naïve little girl, she believes that Wu brought them here for her to play, which she did. So, shaking off the leaves off them, Ivy and Iris stared playing with Val, building blocks and playing pretend. Other kids in Val's age saw the dinosaurs and decided to play with them. At first, Ivy and Iris were in defensive, but with assuredness with Val, they decided to play with them.

All their commotion caught Joseline's attention as she came over to the check on Val. And when she saw the two Indominus Rexes, she nearly fainted as she quickly calls the lab.

Speaking of the lab, many scientists were searching through the lab, trying to find the escape Indominus Rex Sister. Wu was there as he helps in with the search, but there were no traces of them. Security was in high alert, finding out where the Indominus Rexes had escaped. Wu began to worry, who knows what trouble those Indominus Rexes would do. Suddenly, the lab got a call from Joseline, saying that there were two white dinosaurs in the daycare. Wu and some ACU Troopers enter the daycare, where they saw the two Indominus Rex Sisters were playing building blocks with Val while the other kids helped out. Wu sighs in relief, seeing that the Indominus Rexes were okay, but was impressed on how they got out and made their way here.

"Dr. Wu, should we retrieve the assets?" Katashi Hamada asked.

Wu shook his head. "Not yet, we have to wait until they are finished playing." He informs them, watching as Iris pushes a yellow block to her sister, who picked it up and placed it on top on a tower they are working on. "They're…happy."

"Are you sure?" Asked a male ACU Trooper.

"I'm sure, call Mr. Grady, he needs to be informed about this." Wu said.

The ACU Troopers nodded as one of them contacts Owen about the Indominus Rexes. In doing so, Owen bolted out from work and to the daycare in highspeed. He almost tripped inside the building before going towards the room where Wu and the ACU troopers are. Wu saw Owen coming in quickly, panting all the way as he was out of breath. He was about to ask Wu if his niece was alright but stops when he notices that he was looking at something. Following his gaze, Owen was shock before smiling at the sight. Sleeping on the floor was Val and by her side were Ivy and Iris, the two hybrids were sleeping peacefully, curled into ball at their mother's warmth. The other kids were napping along with Val, tired after playing with her and the dinosaurs.

"Damn, didn't see that comin'." Owen said with a smile.

"We underestimated the Indominus' intelligent. They were smart enough to escape their cage. And due to their imprint on Val, they memorized her scent and somehow found her here." Wu theorized before rubbing his chin.

"It will be hard to keep close on them, they'll escape again." Owen pointed out.

"I know, and that is why Val will assist me with them." Wu said, causing Owen to look at him with surprise.

"Seriously?" Owen asked in shock.

"Yes, that way, the Indominus Rexes won't try and escape again." Wu explained.

"And here I thought that you don't like kids." Owen joked, earning a look form Wu, causing the raptor trainer to chuckle. "I'm kidding, we should tell Val when she wakes up."

"Agreed." Wu said as they both waited until Val and the Indominus Rexes wake up from their nap.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I needed some time to think of a new idea. **


	5. Mamma Rexy

**Since everyone is talking about Rexy to be in the next chapter so...here you go.**

**And Val is four in a half years old. **

* * *

After Ivy and Iris escape, they were brought back to The lab, along with Val. This time, they were being monitored closely. Val was happy that she could spend time with Ivy and Iris. Val would talk to them, share some sweets like cakes. They even did some coloring by using coloring books. Wu was fascinated when he saw Ivy and Iris's intelligent. Ivy and Iris know which color they use for the picture and use their little claws to hold the crayons and help Val with the coloring book. It amazed Wu to see Val's connection with the Indominus Rex Sisters. He even learns they have their own personalities. Ivy was more mature than her younger sister, but more aggressive, hissing some passing by scientists from the glass wall, thinking that they were intruders. And Iris, on the other hand, she was cheerful and sweet. Crooning at her sister, assuring her that those scientists aren't intruders.

Wu made notes about them, keeping a close eye on them and Val. The little girl has a special bond with them, he could have sworn that Val can talk to them. It was strange yet fascinating. Then one afternoon, Wu got a call from the T. Rex enclosure, needing help in putting the medication in Rexy's meal. He has to bring Val along with Ivy and Iris, that way, he can keep a close eye on them. Luckily, Owen was going over to the T. Rex enclosure since he was going to help out in building the Indominus Paddock and believes that since Ivy and Iris are part T. Rex, they prefer bigger areas like Rexy's paddock.

Val was excited to hear that they were going to the T. Rex exhibit. The is her second favorite dinosaur. Val was basically dragging her uncle happily as they entered the building with Wu, who was carrying a box that had Ivy and Iris inside, and followed the two Gradys. Once they entered the building, Val immediately let go of her Uncle's hand and ran towards the crowd of people, who were blocking the one way window, trying to get a glimpse of the T. Rex. Val desperately wanted to see Rexy up close, she tried jumping up and down, trying to get a glimpse of Rexy. Suddenly, she was picked up from the ground. Looking up, Val saw Owen lifting her from the ground and putting her on his shoulders. Val smiles at her uncle happily.

"Thank you Uncle Owen!" Val giggles happily.

Owen smiles at her. "You're welcome, sweet pea. Now, get ready."

"Fow what?" Val asked innocently.

"To see Rexy eating a goat." Owen said almost grinning.

Looking up from her uncle, she and the others saw Rexy stalking over to the goat, ignoring the people from the one way glass that appears to be soundproof. Ivy and Iris peeked from the box and saw a glimpse of Rexy. They were both fascinated to see her, she was big and almost looked like them. They wonder if they were related to her. Soon, Rexy attacks and eats the goat whole, causing the tourists to gasp and take pictures at her in amazement. Val and the hybrids were in awe, even though Val felt sorry for the goat, she gotta see her second favorite dinosaur up close. Ivy tried to get out of the box and ran towards Rexy, wanting to meet her up close and play with her, but soon dragged back in the box by her sister, preventing her from getting in trouble. Then Val noticed the scars on Rexy's body, they almost resemble the claws of a Velociraptor.

"Uncle Owen?" Val asked her uncle.

Owen looks at her. "Yes, Val?"

"Why that she has those scaws on hew body? They look like youw waptows." Val asked.

Hearing this, Owen takes a breath, and looks at Rexy. After she was done eating the goat, Owen explained the story about what happened in the year of 1993 of Isla Nublar. "Val, that's Rexy, she's the same T-Rex from the incident of Jurassic Park back in 1993. Hell, she's even dubbed by the workers _'the Queen of Isla Nublar'_ for over 22 years now. And the reason why she got those scars, they say that she battled a pack of Velociraptors led by one known as the 'Big One'."

"The Big One?" Valentina asked, tilting her head.

"Well, the story goes, the 'Big One' was once the alpha female raptor from Jurassic Park. She killed two humans like she's killing for sport. She and the others almost killed the original survivors, but luck was on their side, as Rexy arrived in time and out of nowhere, saving them and killing the Big One and her pack." Owen explains, finishing the story.

"Ohh…" Val nodded her as they watched Rexy leaving. "She seems lonely."

"Well, back then we were supposed to clone two T. Rexes." Wu explained, after hearing what Val said.

"Wait, you were supposed to make Rexy a sister?" Owen asked Wu as they walked away from the crowd and towards the feeding room.

"Yes, we were going to test the relationship with sibling bonds, to see how they react and to see if they would hunt together. But sadly, only Rexy was the only one that hatched, the second one didn't make it."

"Awww...that's sad." Val said sadly before they entered the room as she was put on the ground.

"It was sad to lose the second T. Rex." Wu said before he was greeted by the park's vet. Wu puts the box down and allows Ivy and Iris to play with Val.

"Val, keep an eye on them while Wu and I work, okay?" Owen asked his niece.

"Okie-dokie, Uncle Owen!" Val said cheerfully with a happy smile.

Owen smiles back before turning towards one the T. Rex handlers, who showed him the design of Rexy's paddock. That way, they know how big Ivy and Iris's territory can be.

Wu was helping the other handlers to put the medication of the meat chunks for Rexy's meal. The goat was just a snack, so she has an appetizer that can sooth her hungry stomach. Val was coloring her color book with Ivy and Iris. Though, her and Iris were coloring while Ivy was bored out of her mind. She wanted to see Rexy up close. But no, she knew that Wu and Val won't let her, heck! Even her own sister wouldn't let her go, because she knew that it was a bad idea. However, due to stubborness in her genes, Ivy is not taking no for an answer. She will get to meet Rexy whether they like it or not.

So, stealthy as she could, Ivy sneaks off from Val and Iris as she sneaks off to find Rexy. As she did so, Iris was finished coloring a yellow sun, when she noticed that her sister was gone. Squawking in shock, Iris dropped the yellow crayon and ran out of the room to find her sister. Seeing this, Val looks at Wu and Owen as she was about to call out to them, but they seem to be busy. So, deciding not to disturb them, Val went after to find Ivy and Iris.

Speaking of Ivy, the little Indominus was running through the halls, searching for a way into Rexy's territory. She isn't going to miss her chance in meeting another dinosaur that resembles her and her sister. She then stopped when she saw a small cage-like entrance. She hid behind the corner as she watched two humans, aka repairmans, fixing the cage's door.

"The lock of the cage is damaged, it will be difficult to put in the goat when feeding Rexy." The repairman said to his partner.

"We need to get a new one soon. Otherwise, the goat will just run off." Said his partner.

As they put a warning sign on the small entrance, they left the scene to get a new lock. Unaware that Ivy came by, eyeing at the entrance. This gave Ivy a twisted idea, if this entrance can bring a goat (whatever that is) into Rexy's territory, so can she. Ivy quickly enters the opening and towards the jungle. In doing so, Iris was seen skidding through to halls, searching for her sister. Following her was Val, the little girl was able to catch up to Iris as the little dinosaur was squawking about, sniffing the air for her sister. Iris followed her sister's scent and found the entrance that leads through Rexy's jungle. Iris roars towards Val as she uses her snout to point at the opening. Seeing this, Val understood that Ivy went in there by herself. Worried, Val crawled inside the opening with Iris leading the way, chirping about.

They crawled through the pathway, following the light straight ahead. Once they reached it, they found themselves in a thick jungle, tall trees, surrounded by flora and fauna. Val and Iris awed at this before they heard bushes rustling. Turning to the direction, they saw Ivy's little head, poking out from the bush, chirping a greeting to Val and Iris, happy to see them here.

Iris chirped at her sister as she immediately went towards her while Ivy got off the bush and immediately ran to her sister. The two sisters begin playing around before Ivy runs off through the jungle, followed by a surprised squawk from Iris as she chases after her.

"Hey, wait fow me!" Val called out to the Indominus sisters.

The three ran through the jungle. Ivy was leading the way, as she searched for Rexy. Iris barks at her sister to slow down, she was getting tired from all the running. Val was trying to catch up with them, but found it impossible since they were a lot faster than her. Their running came into a halt when they felt the earth start to shake. They heard loud thundering footsteps coming their way. Val felt a strange feeling that something big and wise was coming their way.

Suddenly, out of the trees was none other than the Queen of Isla Nublar, Rexy. The Tyrannosaurus Rex smelled intruders in her territory, finding it strange considering that no one, besides goats or cows, could enter. She always believed that the humans were inside the log with strange glass objects. She couldn't see or hear them but she knew that there were humans in that log, watching her. But the strangest thing is that the intruders were so...small. Like literally small. There were two white ones that almost resembled her, and a small human girl that reminded her of that other human girl that shined a light on her. Rexy always wondered what happened to the light shining human.

Rexy then notices Ivy was looking at her with wide and admiration eyes. She was _soooo_ happy that she finally met Rexy up close. She immediately went to Rexy as she started letting out roar like chirps, trying to get her attention.

Upon hearing Ivy's calls, Rexy lowers her head and inspects the small creature. Chirping happily, Ivy butted her head under Rexy's chin, surprising the old dinosaur. Rexy brought up her head, out of reach from Ivy, who was squawking up a storm. Then Rexy looks over to Val, making the little girl tilt her head. She could feel a strange connection towards her. Rexy lowers her head towards Val, her amber eyes locked with Val's blue eyes. Her scent matches hers like T. Rex, but she also has this gentle aroma that wanted Rexy to protect her too. Investigating the little girl further, Rexy notices Val bringing up one of her little hands up to her and places it on her snout. Her small hand was strange yet soft. Val began stroking Rexy's snout gently, making soft giggles. She laughed loudly when Rexy snorted at her gently. Ivy, wanting to get Rexy's attention, came over and started barking. Rexy looks down at her again, staring at the strange creature before her. Ivy started kicking the dirt with her legs and charged at Rexy, head butting the old dinosaur's leg, which didn't cause any damage. Though, it did make Ivy fall on her bottom, crooning in confusion on what just happened. Rexy started at her with a neutral expression. She knew that she was trying to show dominance but it was rather unorthodox considering she was still small in her size. Though, she might one day grow up into a strong yet very strange Tyrannosaurus Rex one day.

So, ever so gently, Rexy lowers her head and gives Ivy a gentle lick, causing the little hybrid to fall on her side and letting out surprised shrieks. Iris, upon seeing her sister being licked by Rexy, made her way towards the gentle giant and made small chirps. And in response, got a gentle lick from Rexy. Unlike her sister, Iris purrs at the gentle lick from Rexy as the old begins grooming her and Ivy, who was groaning in annoyance, not liking to have a bath. Val giggles at this, finding it adorable and funny to see that. Soon, Rexy finished grooming the small white sisters as she gently nudged Val to the other side, as if she was guiding her. Curious, Val walks towards the direction where Rexy wanted her to go, followed by the Indominus Rex Sisters, while guides the little ones to her territory, where-she believes-they could be safe.

* * *

Owen was finishing up reading the design of Rexy's territory. He now knows the right size for the paddock of Indominus Rex Sisters. Being an animal behaviorist, Owen knows that predators need a big territory to roam around or patrol, pulse they need a moat, so they won't get too close in tourist's view. Wu was finishing helping the vets with the medication on the meat for Rexy.

"Okay, I think we're down here. Come on, Val. Let's go hooo-Oh, shit!" Owen suddenly exclaims, causing the others to look at him and notices his fear and worried expression. Following his gaze, they notice that Val and the two Indominus are gone!

"Not again!" Owen exclaims as he and Wu ran out of the room towards the hall, searching for a little girl and two hybrids.

Two adults ran through the halls, searching for any signs of Val and the two Indominus Rex Sisters. They ran past the crowd of people, who were crowded on the window, gasping and pointing at the T. Rex. They tried to find them, hoping they didn't go too far. Wu was about to call the control center to check up the security cameras, but soon stopped when he and Owen heard someone yelling.

"There's a little girl in there!"

This caused Wu and Owen to froze in shock and horror. They looked at each other as they quickly shoved past through the crowd. Earning yells from the crowd before they made their way to the window, and to their shock, they saw Val, right in front of Rexy!

"Oh, hell no! Val!" Owen yelled through the glass, trying to warn his niece, but the glass was sound proof, so she couldn't hear him.

However, Val wasn't in any danger. The little girl was staring at Rexy, who was lying down on the ground, reminding her how a chicken sits. It was kind of funny, but also cool. Rexy calmly looks at her, finding her fascinating. Ivy and Iris were hidden on her bulky side, playing around and being hidden from the crowd of people. Soon, Rexy lowers her head, causing the crowd to gasp, thinking that she will eat Val, but no. Instead, she lies on the ground with her eyes closed and allows Val to touch her scars, finding it strange yet fascinating. Val wonders how Rexy survived the raptor attack. She always knew that raptors hunt in packs and Rexy was all alone, but she fought them off all by herself. Which makes her strongest of them all.

Wu and Owen were panicking. They have to find a way to get Val and the two hybrids out of there. And yet, Wu wasn't worried, he was rather more fascinated by how Rexy was so calm and gentle towards Val instead of being aggressive. Something tells him that Val is different from the rest of the children.

"We have to get in there." Owen mutters out to Wu.

The two adults ran towards the entrance of the paddock. It was metalic door that was the size of a human. Wu uses his keycard to open it. A handler gave Owen a tranquilizer gun, just in case Rexy will get aggressive. Wu and Owen didn't call the ACU since they needed to get Owen's niece out of there.

"Ready?" Wu asked Owen, who readied the tranquilizer gun.

Owen nodded and responded. "Hell yeah."

With that, the two men came inside the jungle growth, keeping a close eye for any sign of Rexy, who might decide to go hunting. It didn't take them long to reach Rexy's spot as they saw the old Tyrannosaurus Rex resting on the ground with Val sleeping on her side with Ivy and Iris. Apparently, Val and the two hybrids were tired and decided to have a nap. Owen and Wu carefully made their way towards Rexy, until Wu stepped on a twig that '_**SNAPS!'**_ causing Rexy to turn on their direction with a dangerous growl. Wu and Owen froze from their spot, the raptor trainer pointed his tranquilizer gun at Rexy, ready to shoot if she tried to attack them.

But, upon seeing them closely, Rexy ceases her growling as she lowers her head towards Val and gently nudges her to awaken. Val wakes up and sleepily looks at Rexy and notices her that she pointed her snout in a curtain direction. Following her gaze, Val saw Owen and Wu were standing from afar. Smiling, Val got up and rushed towards her uncle, waking the sleeping hybrids in the process. Owen and Wu froze in their spot as Val came over to them and hugged her uncle's legs happily.

"Uncle Owen!" Val cheered happily.

Owen holds his niece close as he brings her behind him. "Stay behind me, Val. We don't want to provoke her." He said.

"But she won't huwt you." Val said innocently.

"What do you mean?" Wu asked suddenly, eyeing on Rexy, who made gentle rumbles.

"She knows that youw my fwiends." Val said cheerfully. "I said it to hew."

"Said?" Owen and Wu asked unison.

"Uh-Huh! And she told me that youw hewe to pick me up!" Val said cheerfully.

Owen and Wu looked at each other as Owen lowered his tranquilizer gun and looked at his niece carefully with shock eyes. "Val...can you understand her?" Owen asked in shock.

Val nodded. "Yup! And she undewstands me too!"

"She can?" Wu asked in fascination.

Val nodded at them happily before they noticed Rexy getting up and walking towards them. Ivy and Iris were walking beside her, hiding beneath her shadows, away from the human's view, as the old dinosaur lowered her head towards them, gowling softly. Owen and Wu backs up a bit before Val reaches towards her and gently strokes Rexy's snout. This earned gentle purrs from Rexy, making Val giggle.

"She says you can pet hew." Val said innocently.

Looking at each other with unsurity, the two adults weren't sure if they should. But Owen just shrugs as he puts tranquilizer gun down as he and Wu slowly brought up their hands, slightly withdrawing them when Rexy snorted at them, before they place their hands onto her snout, causing her to release loud purrs. Owen and Wu were fascinated by this, they never knew Rexy was so gentle. Soon, Rexy withdraws from the humans while Ivy and Iris run over to them as she walks away, disappearing through the undergrowth. Owen and Wu were shocked by what they witnessed.

"Holy shit…" Owen mutters out, holding up his hand that touched Rexy. "I just touched T. Rex."

"Incredible…" Wu mutters in awe as he looks at the direction where Rexy had left.

"I can't believe that happened." Owen continued his shock speech before looking at his niece. "Val...how did you do that?"

Val looks at him innocently. "I talk to hew, that's it. Like I can talk to othew animals."

"Others?" Wu asked, snapping out from his daze, as he looked at her in shock.

Val nodded before she was picked up by Owen. "We should continue this somewhere private." He suggested.

Wu agrees with Owen. "Agreed, let's go to the lab. I think we can find understanding with Val's talent." He suggested, picking up Ivy and Iris before hiding them in his coat.

Owen agrees with him as they leave the jungle and sneak off to the back, making sure to avoid the tourists that saw them from the window. What just happened in the T. Rex paddock, was no coincidence. Rexy being calm all of a sudden and allowing them to pet her, there has to be a scientific explanation. They need to know how this happened.

* * *

They reach the lab unnoticed as they go to the back. They went to Wu's private lab, where he keeps important research. And made sure that Hoskins doesn't find out. Once they were in, Val was sitting on a chair, innocently kicking her legs back and forth. Owen was right beside her as Wu came over to them with a strange helmet with wires attached to it. Val looks at strangely before turning to her uncle.

"What's going on, Uncle Own?" Val asked innocently.

Owen, unsure what's going on, but gave his niece an assuring smile. "It's okay, Val. Dr. Wu is going to check on you, that's all." He said calmly.

"But I'm not sick." Val started innocently, making Owen smile at her.

"We know, we're just gonna try something, okay?"

Val thinks for a second and then nodded her head. Owen ruffled his niece's head gently as Wu came over with the helmet in hand and gave Val an assuring look.

"Okay, Val, I'm going to put this on your head." Wu explained.

"Pretend it's a tiara, okay?" Owen assured his niece who nodded, as Wu put the brainwave helmet on Val's head. "There you go, you look just like a princess."

Val smiles at him cutely before he and Wu go to another side of the room that monitors Val's brainwaves. Wu closes the door behind them before he and Owen sit down and looks at the screen.

"Okay, this is Val's brainwaves, it will tell us how her brain reacts in communicating with the dinosaurs." Wu explained to Owen.

Owen observes Val's brainwaves, they were calm and normal looking. "Uh-huh...so, what are we waiting for?" He asked.

Wu types something on the computer before a hidden wall is opened to reveal a bullet proof glass wall, revealing a prehistoric mammal known as Inostrancevia, female to be exact since Jurassic World only has females. She has greyish-brown fur on her body with some black dots on her sides and lining on her back, indicating that she has dog DNA in her genes, and she appears to have yellow eyes. Owen stared at the Inostrancevia in shock as his mouth dropped in the process. He looks over to Wu and then to Inostrancevia then back to Wu again.

"Since when did Jurassic World have that?!" Owen points at the Inostrancevia.

"Well...she was a side project." Wu answered Owen, but he doesn't believe that.

"Mm-hm...you haven't inform Mr. Masrani about this? Or Claire?" Owen asked Wu, who shrugs innocently.

"Like I said, she's a side project." Wu stated before turning the microphone that is connected to the speakers into Val's side of the room, "Okay, Val, start talking to the Inostrancevia."

Val looks at the window with Owen and Wu. "Does she have a name?" She asked.

Wu stops using the microphone and looks at Owen in confusion. Owen gave him a shrug as he pressed the button to open the mic. "Why don't you name her, Sweet Pea? She'll be happy if you do so."

"Really?" Wu asked Owen with unsurity.

"Hey, it works for the girls." Owen said to Wu, referring to the raptors.

Val became happy as she looked at the Inostrancevia, who looked at Val curiously. She thinks of a good name for her. She remembers Abby telling her that she used to have a Golden Retriever named Ingrid when she was a little girl. She was a loyal dog, but soon died in an old age. It was sad, but Abby would bring up pictures of Ingrid for Val to see. So, with that in mind, Val decided to name the Inostrancevia after Abby's Golden Retriever.

"I'm gonna call you...Inwgid!" Val said cheerfully.

The Inostrancevia, now named Ingrid, looks at Val in confusion. She sends out small barks to Val while Wu monitors her behavior towards the little girl. Val listens to Ingrid with a cheerful look in her eyes.

"Ingwid is youw name now." Val said happily.

Ingrid tilts her head at Val. Wu looks at the brainwaves carefully before noticing the changes on how Val reacts with Ingrid. Wu saw some changes, but wasn't too serious, it made strange patterns that were unknown. Wu narrowed his eyes as he types something on the computer.

"Wu? What are you doing?" Owen dares to ask, begins to worry about what is Wu up too.

"A little experiment that you probably won't be happy about." Wu answered as he opened the glass wall that separates Ingrid from Val before Owen asked any further questions.

With the glass wall gone, Ingrid had the opportunity to walk over to Val. Upon seeing this, Owen panicked as he started shaking Wu in the process while screaming on top of his lungs, though the glass was sound proof, so Val couldn't hear them. When Ingrid was right on Val's face, she gave the little girl a slobbery wet lick, causing Val to giggle uncontrollably. Owen stops shaking Wu as he stares at the whole scene in shock. Ingrid starts nuzzling Val gently as the little girl hugs Ingrid's big head. Owen couldn't believe it, it happened again. First the raptors, then the T. Rex, and now the Inostrancevia. It was amazing to see how Val reacts with them so easily and in a calm manner.

"The hell?" He whispers in shock. "She's calm."

"Indeed." Wu said as he pointed at the monitor. "This shows how Val's brain reacts when she is communicating with Ingrid."

Owen came over to the monitor to observe it, not noticing Ivy and Iris had come out from the box that Wu put them in before they were messing around with the door that has Val inside with Ingrid. Wu explains to Owen that when Val was talking with Ingrid, her brain was sending off strange signals. It indicates that she somehow can talk to animals by how she communicates with people, but her brain waves were off and was sending signals in Val's ears, indicating that it gave Val a sense of understanding with the creature talking to her, in this case, the dinosaurs. While they were busy, Ivy somehow was able to jump high, by using her sister as a boost, as she grabs the door's handle, with all her might, she pushes it down, allowing the door to swing open. They didn't notice that Val removed the brainwave helmet off as Ingrid lowered herself and allowed Val to get on her back.

"My theory is that Val has a special gene in her system that allows her to communicate with the dinosaurs." Wu explained to him.

"Wait, you're saying that my niece could be a mutant?" Owen asked in shock, hearing about humans with mutant-like powers in the news.

Wu rubbed his chin. "Could be, but truth be told, Val has an interesting gift. I'm not even sure if she's aaaa-oh, no…" He suddenly stops talking.

Owen was confused before he noticed something breathing behind his back. Slowly, Owen turned around and came face to face with Ingrid. Owen's mind was filled with panic before he noticed Val was sitting on Ingrid's back with Ivy and Iris. Val was giving her uncle her cheerful smile.

"Can we keep hew? Pwettty please?" Val begged her uncle.

"Umm…"Owen wasn't sure what to say, he knew that Val wanted to keep Ingrid, but she's Jurassic World property. Suddenly, his phone rang, making him pick it from his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

_"Owen? Why was your niece in the Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit?!"_ Claire exclaims through the phone. She must've found out in the security footage in the control room. And a single thought came to Owen's mind.

Oh, he is _soooo_ dead.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Val will learn to speak properly and meet her next dinosaur. **

**Review or Favorite.**


	6. A Evolutionary Discovery

**Here's the next chapter of the Little Dinosaur Girl, enjoy!**

* * *

Owen and Wu were being lectured or scolded by Claire in her office, obviously about Val being inside the Rexy's paddock. She wasn't too happy to see how Val was inside the paddock with a 17 feet tall apex predator! Even though Val wasn't harmed, she was actually having a good time with Rexy and that old wasn't even tolerated by Val's presence, she actually enjoys having her as company. Speaking of Val, the little was patiently sitting in the waiting room with ACU Commander, Katashi Hamada, who was keeping an eye on her while they sat down as he allowed her to watch Youtube on his phone, learning proper pronunciations, and for a little girl, she's smart. Ivy and Iris were not with her since Wu put them in a small cage and brought them to Claire's office, whereupon the park operations manager was telling them how they could lose a little girl so easily as she somehow snuck into Rexy's paddock.

And that's not the worst of it.

"And many tourists posted their videos and pictures of Val with Rexy on the internet!" Claire stated to them almost stressfully.

Yep, that's the worst part.

Owen cringes at the information. Oh, boy. If Social Services found out that Val got into Rexy' paddock, he would lose his custody and Val would be sent to Foster Care. Unaware of Ivy's attempt to escape the cage as she fiddles with the lock. Ivy and Iris were proven to be more intelligent than a raptor for they are fast learners.

"Look, Claire. I'm sure you can find a way to handle this." Owen suggested it.

Claire gave him an annoyed look. "Owen, this isn't like how she got in the raptor paddock! Half a million people saw the video! How am I supposed to explain that to Mr. Masrani!?" She informs him.

"Ah, shit." Owen mutters out, fearing that Adlyn Walker, a social worker, might find out about this.

Clarie sighs in frustration as she looks at Wu. She found that the Indominus Rexes were in his care, but they were not shown in the pics or videos which was good since they weren't ready. But was later disappointed that they've imprinted on Val instead of a caretaker that Claire hasn't hired yet.

"Please tell me you have a reasonable explanation?" She begged the Chief Geneticist.

"As a matter of fact I do." Wu said, causing Claire and Owen to look at him.

"Explain?" Claire asked Wu.

"For starters, Rexy didn't attack Val when she was in her paddock with Ivy and Iris, the Indominus Rexes." He gestured to the white hybrids, who were trying to break out.

"What are you saying Dr. Wu?" Claire asked.

"I'm saying that Val has connections with the dinosaurs." Wu explains to her.

Claire looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am, and what we witness was no incident, but a new discovery." Wu explains to her.

"A discovery of what?" Claire asked him, unsure what she's getting at.

Wu looks at her and then glances over to Owen, who was worried about something, before fully looking at Claire. "A discovery of animal communication."

"Wait, are you saying that Val can talk to them? The dinosaurs?" Claire questioned, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why else why Rexy didn't hurt her. Claire, you've seen the video, Rexy wasn't even hostile towards her or the Indominus. It gives us a chance to fully understand the dinosaurs. Like Owen with the raptors but Val's has a stronger bond with them." Wu explains.

"And Ivy and Iris do need an adult dino to be close to. I mean, Rexy may be old, but she somehow took the role of being a mother." Owen added, causing Claire to look at him with a questionable look. "What? It's her instincts."

Claire sighs again and pinches the bridge of her nose. This will not be good in the park's reputation. I mean, she had to make sure that no workers were injured or eaten by the predatory dinosaurs, but when Val got into Rexy's paddock. She almost got a heart attack. It's hard enough to make sure that the park has a good reputation, but when there's a child with a raptor trainer for an uncle, it would lead to trouble. Claire was about to speak when she heard the cage door open. Looking down, Claire almost panicked when the two white hybrids were able to open the lock and got out of their prison. They were roaming around Claire's desk, sniffing around her pens and laptop.

"Just stay calm and don't provoke them." Owen said to her very slowly. "They may be small, but they have hell of an attitude."

Claire didn't move as Ivy and Iris looked at her fully, blinking and sniffing at her scent. Claire wasn't keen on having two small hybrids in her office. She isn't going to move because she fears that if she does, then they might lung at her neck. Wu was impressed how fast they learn, proving that they are very intelligent. But seeing the park operation manager scared, Wu had to intervene.

"Owen, try and get Val." Wu whispers to Owen.

Owen nodded and went to the door. And by the sound of the open door, the two white hybrids jumped off the desk, to the chair and onto the floor as they scurried out of the office and to Val, preventing Owen from stopping them.

"Ah, not again!" Owen exclaims as he ran out of the office with Wu and Claire following.

The two Indominus ran through the hall, following Val's scent, as they went to the waiting room. There, Val was eating a box of oreos, waiting for her uncle's return. Upon seeing Val, the two hybrids ran up to her, barking at her for attention. Val hears them as she looks down to see Ivy and Iris. Katashi was surprised to see those hybrids and was about to do something when Val got off her seat and offered them oreos. Chirping in delight at the treats, Ivy and Iris started gobbling the sweets, enjoying the sweetness and crunchiness of oreos. Owen, Wu, and Claire got in the waiting room as they saw the hybrids with Val. They were more relaxed and Val enjoyed their company.

"How did she-" Claire was cut off by Wu.

"Like I said, Val has a strong connection to the dinosaurs." He said.

Val saw her uncle and smiled happily. She puts the box of oreos down, allowing the two Indominus to pounce inside and gobble them all up, as went to her Uncle Owen before hugging his legs. She looks up at him with her big round eyes.

"Can we go to the park now?" Val asked her uncle hopefully.

Owen looks at his niece with worry and then to the other adults, not sure if it was a good idea just yet.

"Claire!" Came a happy and cheerful voice that has an Indian accent.

They, allowing with the Indominus-who popped their heads off the box-, looked at the source and saw the eight richest man in the world, Simon Masrani. Owen, Wu, and Claire froze upon seeing the owner of Jurassic World. They weren't informed that Masrani was coming to visit. He's usually a busy man since he has a big company. And most importantly, he heard that the two new assets for the park are done.

"Mr. Masrani? What are you doing here?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Well, I came here to check on the park's progress." Masrani said before noticing Wu was with them. "Ah! Dr. Wu, I am so glad that you are here. Are the new assets ready?"

Wu glanced at a curtain direction. "Well…"

Suddenly, Ivy and Iris were walking over to Val, covered in cookie crumbs, and stood beside Val. Masrani looked at them in surprise, didn't see that coming. Ivy and Iris look at Masrani, who looks back, finding it fascinating to see the new assets up close. But he wasn't informed that they were here and why they were here.

"Why are they here?" Masrani asked.

"Well, the truth is Mr. Masrani, they've imprinted on...my niece." Owen gestured Val, who waves at him.

Masrani looks at Val in surprise. "Oh, so you're that little girl from the T. Rex paddock." He said.

"Wait, you saw the video?" Owen asked in shock.

"Of course! And apparently, it has many views." Masrani complemented with a smile.

"So, you're not mad?" Owen questioned, earning an elbow to the arm by Claire.

Masrani chuckled. "Of course not, though I didn't like how she got in. Gotta fix that." Masrani mutters the last part and then goes back to normal. "But the public wanted to know HOW she does it. They gave her nicknames like Little Miss Dolittle, Little Dino Girl, Dinosaur Whisperer. It's all over the internet! People are wondering, who is this brave little girl? Speaking of which, what is her name?"

Owen pats Val's head gently. "Val, her name is Valentina Grady." He said before looking at his niece. "Val, this Simon Masrani, the owner of Jurassic World."

"Oooh, it's nice to meet you Mr. Masrani." Val greeted politely as she looked down at Ivy and Iris. "And these are Ivy and Iris, say hi girls."

Iris responded with a chirp, as if she was greeting him. Ivy, on the other hand, greeted him differently. For she had released a really loud burp, which surprised everyone. Val giggles at this while Owen holds his laugh. Claire wanted to face palm, thinking that Ivy almost has the same personality as Owen while Wu studies her personality.

Luckily, Masrani wasn't fazed by Ivy's burp as he smiled at them. "Well then, it's nice to meet you all." He said kindly. "I'm impressed how intelligent they are and I like their spirit."

"For dinosaurs." Claire said almost like a compliment.

"Hybrids." Wu corrected, which Claire ignored.

"So it seems, but you never told me they were white." Masrani added, looking at the white hybrids that were bumping their heads.

"Well, there were traces of albinism in their processing, but surprisingly. They were able to pull through." Wu explained as Masrani observes the two hybrids.

Concerned, Claire looks at her boss with worried eyes. "You think they'll somehow scare the kids?" She asked.

Masrani almost chuckled. "The kids? They'll probably give the parents nightmares." He jokingly said.

The three adults looked at each other while Val was playing with Ivy and Iris. They were still uncertain if he would approve. "Is that...good?" Claire asked him.

Masrani looks at them with joy. "It's fantastic!"

"Giving people nightmares?" Owen asked, earning an elbow in the arm by Claire.

"Actually, no. But this will bring great attraction to the people, seeing a new breed of dinosaur in the park. Though, I still wonder how long they will grow up?" He asked Wu.

"Well, due to their fast growth rate, I believe that the two Indominus will reach adulthood in six month prior." Wu explains, looking at the hybrids.

"I see, did you find the right handlers for them?" He asked Claire.

"I'm still searching for the right ones to take the job." Claire informs her boss.

"And did you evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities and changes?" Masrani asked Owen.

"I did, Mr. Masrani. Though, there will be some changes." Owen said.

"Brilliant! I can't wait for them to be ready. And seeing that Ivy and Iris enjoy Val's company, I will put her in charge of watching them." Masrani said, earning disbelief looks from the adults including Katashi, worried of his idea, but soon became relieved when he added. "With Mr. Grady and Dr. Wu's supervision."

"Agreed." Wu said, sighing a bit.

"Will do, Mr. Masrani." Owen said.

"Yes, Mr. Masrani." Claire said.

"Excellent, I will see you all soon, good day to you all." Masrani said as he walked away, leaving a group of relief adults.

"That was a relief." Owen said.

"For once, I agree. Though I am relieved that Val seems to somehow control the Indominuses." Claire added.

Owen rolled his eyes at Claire. "See, it's all about control with you. Val doesn't control them, like I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date." He pointed out to her.

Val was surprised, she didn't know that her uncle was dating. Her daddy once told her that Owen wasn't good with the ladies before and was terrible on dates. Val recalls the time when Owen would joke about being a chick magnet. Claire, on the other hand, wasn't amused, she was very annoyed by this.

"Excuse me, I never wanted a second date." Claire corrected the raptor trainer.

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?!" Owen added to Claire.

"I am an organized person." Claire defended.

"Organized, huh? What kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen asked her, enjoying their little argument.

"All of them, actually. And what kind of man shows up to a date wearing board shorts?" Claire shot back.

Val giggles when she hears that, her dad said that Owen always has a funny personality. Wu did his best to hide his laughter, finding it amusing to see them argue, like if they were a married couple. Even though with their little spat, Claire and Owen confessed that they really like each other.

Owen shrugs. "It's Central America. It's hot."

Claire just sighs at Owen's cockiness. "Look, can we just focus on the new assets."

"Assets?" Owen raised a bemused brow as he glanced at the Indominus Rexes, seeing they were running around Val's legs, and then to Claire. "Look. I know you're the operation manager of this place and you gotta make tough decisions. It's probably easier if you perceive those dinosaurs as some numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive."

"I'm fully aware that they're alive." Claire pointed out to him.

"Yeah, but you may have made them, but they don't know that." Owen explains to her the reason. "That's something you have to remember. All these animals are thinking is: _I gotta eat… I gotta hunt… I gotta…_"

Owen then made a punching motion in the air with his fist gently. Wu rolled his eyes and shook his head at that, already knowing what he meant. Claire sighs in annoyance, not amused by this. And Val, well… she doesn't really know what her uncle was actually talking about or doesn't want to know about.

"You can relate to at least…one of things, right?" Owen asked Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes at Owen. "Just make sure to not lose them. They are worth billions you know." She informs him.

Owen waves her off. "Yeah, yeah."

Val tugs her uncle's pants. "Can we go to the park now, Uncle Owen?" Val begged her uncle.

Owen picks up Val under her armpits and holds her in his arms. "We would if a curtain park operation manager can give us free passes." He said, referring to Claire, who rolled her eyes at him. "So...what do you say?"

Claire sighs a bit. "Fine, I'll let you have free passes to the park. BUT make sure that they are safe." She said, referring to Ivy and Iris.

"I will come as well, I'm curious how Val will interact with them." Wu said.

"Fine, just don't cause any trouble?" Claire begged.

"Can do!" Owen said with a grin, "But first!"

* * *

_***In Jurassic World's Gift Shop* **_

Val was seen wearing a big Jurassic World t-shirt, blue shorts and black sandals, a Jurassic World hat with hair tucked in-making her look like a boy- and big sunglasses. Owen decided to have a little shopping to have a disguise for his niece, that way, the public (who saw the video and pics of her and Rexy) won't recognize her. This is one of Owen's crazy plans. He always has ideas on training the raptors, sometimes tricking them. Wu, who was carrying a basket- that has Ivy and Iris inside- was not sure if this plan was full proof.

"Are you sure this will work?" Wu dared asked Owen, who was grinning at his work.

"Hell yeah it will. No one will know that this is Val." Owen said with a grin.

"...You are one strange man, Owen." Wu said.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Owen said, still grinning at his idea, as he looks at his niece. "Ready to go?"

"Boo-Yah!" Val cheered with her fists in the air.

Wu made a blank look as he turned towards a grinning Owen. "I taught her well." Owen said proudly.

"That poor little girl." Wu whispers out while shaking his head before Owen picks Val up as they headed towards Jurassic World Lagoon.

Jurassic World Lagoon is like those marine animal parks where the visitors see dolphins, seals, and orcas perform. But instead of those, they have a 18 meters (60 feet) Mosasaurus. There, they entered the Mosasaurus Arena, visitors could watch the Mosasaurus feeding on sharks which everyone calls the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Visitors could also view her through an aquarium below the lagoon known as the Underwater Observatory to see her up close.

Almost more than a thousand visitors sat in the audience while Owen, Val, and Wu sat in the middle row. They were wearing waterproof poncho because visitors are advised that the Mosasaurus Feeding show is one big splash zone. Val was particularly bouncing with excitement, wanting to see the Mosasaurus or better yet, the Mosasaur. Suddenly, above the announcer-name Sarah- was a great dead white shark, it was attached to a mechanical hook as it was brought into the lagoon. Val was curious on what's going on while the rest of the visitors were getting excited.

"The Mosasaur was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaur." Sarah explains as she stands on top of a platform.

The crowds were whispering in excitement, waiting to see the Mosasaur.

"Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out." Sarah said to them with a smile.

There was a dead silence, everyone was waiting for Mosasaur, excitement filled their minds. Ivy and Iris peeked out of the basket to see the show but got a splash of their lifetime. Soon, they all gasped in shock when a big fierce reptile of the sea thundered out of the water and snapped her jaw onto the Great-White, dragging it under the water within the lagoon and sending a pool of water over the audience. Soaked in water, the audience cheered and clapped in total excitement and awe to what they just saw. Val was cheering for the Mosasaur, amazed to see a big marine dinosaur. Ivy and Iris were annoyed as they were soaking wet while Ivy spits out some water from her mouth. Wu was glad that he, Owen, and Val were wearing waterproof ponchos, otherwise, their clothes could get wet. Then the bleachers begin to move downwards.

"Okay, hold on tight. We're going to give an even closer look at our Mosasaurus." Sarah explains.

When the bleachers reach to the bottom, the audience are now sitting in the Underwater Observatory, watching an underwater view of the Mosasaur. Everyone was cheering and clapping as the Mosasaur grabbed the tail of the Great-White shark, eating it whole then rapidly biting it.

"Wow! She's big!" Val laughs happily at the Mosasaur.

"Yeah, she is." Owen agrees with his niece, grinning at her reaction.

As the show was over, everyone left. Owen, carrying Val on his shoulders, and Wu headed towards Mosasaur's handler, Tiffany. Tiffany has high knowledge in marine biology, she was the perfect candidate as the Mosasaur's handler. She was at the Underwater Observatory, studying the Mosasaur carefully. She was making sure that the Mosasaur was okay and that her tank was at the right temperature.

"Yo, Tiffany!" Owen called out.

The red-hair turns and looks at them. She gave a warm and welcoming smile. "Hey, Owen. Dr. Wu. What brings you two here?" She asked.

"I'm here to check if there's any changes with the Mosasaur, is she having a proper feeding?" Wu asked her while Owen put Val down.

"Oh, she's doing fine. Though, I need to talk about her diet. I'm just worried that if she eats too much shark, she'll refuse to eat any other fish that we have in the hatchery." Tiffany explains.

Wu rubs his chin. "You're right, we have to monitor her diet to see any changes."

"So, you're gonna make her sushi?" Owen jokes.

Tiffany scoffs at that. "That's not what we meant." She said with a smile.

The three adults were not aware that Val was climbing on the stairs with Ivy and Iris following her. Val wanted to see the Mosasaur up close again. She and the hybrids walked on the platform, to the glass tank, and searched for the Mosasaur (Ivy has a few bones to pick on her after she splashed them with water). They didn't take too long when they saw black silhouette from afar. It was coming their way slowly. Val looks further and sees that it was actually the Mosasaur. Val smiles brightly at her while Ivy growls at the Mosasaur, challenging after wetting them with water. Luckily, the glass prevented Ivy from going after the Mosasaur as the water predator was looking at Val. The Mosasaur somehow felt something calling out to her. When she investigated, she saw a human and two land dinosaurs looking at her. She was curious about the human though, not caring about the small white land dinosaur (Ivy) was banging its head on the glass, trying to challenge her.

Soon, Val removes her sunglasses to look at the Mosasaur in the eye. She's very interesting and wanted to see what the Mosasaur looks like up close. Val placed her hands on to the glass while the Mosasaur pressed her snout on to the glass-where Val's hands are-and made gentle sounds.

This caught the adults attention and soon turned around to the source. Tiffany was in awe struck to see the Mosasaur interacting with Val. She used to interact with the Mosasaur when that aquatic dinosaur was still young, but now she's fully grown and no longer interacts with Tiffany. Wu and Owen were surprised by this, and couldn't believe their eyes that Val somehow tamed the Mosasaur like she did with the raptors, the Indominuses, and Rexy.

"Holy shit, it's that little girl that was with Rexy." Tiffany whispers in awe.

Owen nodded, still looking at the scene. "Yeah, and she's my niece." He added, causing Tiffany to look at him in surprise.

Wu observes this and looks at Owen, who looks at him. "Owen, I want to try something, but we have to do it tonight."

Owen wasn't sure, but he has a feeling that Wu has a crazy idea that is more crazy than his.

Later that night, Owen and Val were at the Mosasaur Arena with Wu and Tiffany. They were able to sneak out without being caught by Vic or anyone else. Ivy and Iris were with Wu as they waited for Val and Owen to come. As they did, they saw diving gear and research equipment. Owen was getting worried when he noticed the diving gear, clearly not liking Wu's idea. Wu explains to Owen that he and Val are going swimming, in the lagoon of the Mosasaur. Owen told Wu that it was crazy, but the scientist calmly explained to him that Mosasaur might react the same way that Rexy did when Val and hybrids entered her paddock. Ivy wanted to jump in and face the Mosasaur, but Iris was pulling her away from the water, knowing that she and her sister aren't good swimmers. As Iris prevented Ivy from diving in the water, Owen was helping Val wear her diving suite, he was surprised that there was one her size. Her diving suit is black with blue lining while Owen's was yellow. Their oxygen mask has speakers and built in walkie-talkies to communicate.

"Okay, so when the Mosasaur comes to you, this microphone will record her sound while Val talks to her while wearing a wireless brainwave crown. There, it will send the data in this monitor. " Wu explains to them, gesturing at the research equipment. "And if there's trouble, Tiffany will turn on the underwater flashes to distract the Mosasaur, so you and Val can have enough time to resurface.

Tiffany was standing behind Wu, holding the remote in hand, as she looked at them worriedly. "Are sure it's a good idea. I mean, I know that Rexy didn't attack her but...are you sure that the Mosasaur will not attack them?"

"Positive, I believe that Val's connection with Mosasaur will be like Rexy's." Wu explains, setting the monitor before looking at Owen. "Okay, we're ready."

Owen nodded in understanding as he held his niece before diving in the water. They were lucky that the water temperature was warm and had lights that allowed them to see in the dark water and to find the Mosasaur. Speaking of which, Owen held his niece close when they spotted the Mosasaur coming towards them slowly. Owen's oxygen mask has a built-in camera, allowing Wu and Tiffany to see what he's seeing. They weren't aware that Iris was preventing her sister from going in the water. The youngest Indominus was holding her sister's tail with her claws, being dragged in the process by Ivy-who was so close to the water-, but Iris fought back and pulled Ivy back from the water, who was roaring in protest.

Owen and Val watched as the Mosasaur was a few inches from them. Owen wanted to bail but then Val started waving at the Mosasaur cheerfully, causing the Mosasaur to focus on her.

"Hi! I'm Val, what's your name?" She asked the Mosasaur.

To Owen, Wu, and Tiffany's surprise, the Mosasaur responded with a gentle warble, communicating to Val as her sound was being recorded by the microphone. Wu received the data that was being sent and saw Val's brain-waves were being matched by the Mosasaur's sound-waves that were sent to the microphone. Wu was amazed to see this as he took down notes. Tiffany was also impressed, never knowing that the Mosasaur could respond like that.

Val frowned a bit as she looked at the Mosasaur. "You don't have a name?"

The Mosasaur shook her head, indicating that she doesn't have a name. Owen was shocked to see how the Mosasaur responded as well as Wu and Tiffany. They were amazed that the Mosasaur could respond like that. Val wasn't surprised by this since she talks to animals all the time.

"Do you want a name?" Val asked, earning a nod from the Mosasaur, making Val smile. "Okay! I'll name you...hmm…" Val thinks of a name for the Mosasaur, something unique and special for her. She then remembers her mother once told her of a famous painting Italy called the Mona Lisa. She saw it up close that her mother had in their home. Val thinks the Mona Lisa is a pretty painting, and a perfect name for the Mosasaur.

"Mona. Your name is Mona, like Mona Lisa." Val said cheerfully, earning a loud and almost like a happy roar at the newly named Mosasaur. "Yeah! She likes it!"

"Wu, are you getting this?" Owen whispers to the scientist.

"I am." Wu said in awe as he and Tiffany stared at the screen where Mona brought her snout close to Val, allowing her to touch it.

"This...this is amazing." Tiffany said breathtakingly as she and Wu watched in awe, not noticing Ivy was clawing on the floor towards the water with her sister on top of her-who was trying to pull her sister away from the water-, as they were busy watching Mona interacting with Val.

Wu nodded in agreement as they watched Mona going under them, allowing Owen and Val to get on her back before they held onto her as she swam around her paddock. This made Val happy as she enjoyed the ride on Mona while Owen was surprised how easily the Mosasaur befriended Val. Wu began to wonder that Val has a special gene that helps her communicate with the dinosaur and possibly other dinosaurs. This will unlock new discoveries of communication of the animal kingdom.

This will be a new evolution for humanity.

"This is an evolutionary discovery." Wu spoke in awe.

* * *

**And done, I hope you guys like it. **_**Amber Night**_**, I read your comment in the Xenomorph story, and I agree with you. The Little Dinosaur Girl II will be up soon when I finish this story. **

**And what dinosaur shall Val will befriend next? You'll find out on the next chapter. **

**Review or Favorite. **


	7. Enemy of the Unknown

**Here's the next chapter of the Little Dinosaur Girl.**

* * *

After having Val swim with Mona the Mosasaur, Wu and Owen made an agreement that Val should be carefully watched. Her gift in communicating with the dinosaurs was too great to be revealed to all. He was lucky that Wu was helping them discover Val's gift. Wu observes her very carefully as well as the Indominus Sisters. They have been growing rapidly for quite some time now. Like when one week passed, they grew twice the size of Val. This shocked Wu very much that he has to monitor them every 24 hours. Though they were well behaved...well, Iris is. Ivy always gets into trouble like the time she snuck out from the lab to go to the restaurant in the hotel. They were lucky they found her before she could cause trouble, again.

But that wasn't the problem, Child Service came to talk about Owen's irresponsibility about how he let Val in Rexy's paddock. At first, Owen was terrified that he will lose custody of his niece, but luck was on his side when Masrani came and helped Owen win Val's custody. You see, Masrani heard from Claire and Barry that Owen needs to get his niece's custody. So, he hired lawyers and detectives to find out if his brother left a will. As it turns out, he did. Oscar hid the will underneath his drawer, indicating that Owen has full custody towards Val. Owen was happy by this but shocked when Masrani will be the one to support Owen and his niece since she brought great attraction to the park with Rexy. So, long story short, Owen won custody of his niece with Masrani's help and Val will live happily with Owen.

Happy ending right?

Actually, no. There was another problem to deal with.

And that is the head of security, Hoskins.

Hoskins was trying to get info about Val, trying to figure out how she was able to make Rexy docile. He's been trying to get an answer from Owen, but the protective uncle didn't answer his question as he ignored him. Owen had to make sure that Val had to stay away from Hoskins. Soon afterwards, Owen has been sneaking Val to Wu's private lab to learn more about her gift. Wu has been watching Val playing with Ingrid, the Inostrancevia, for hours as he checks on her brain-waves for any changes. So far, nothing has changed, it was the same data that was used when she talked with Mona. Ivy and Iris were hopping on Ingrid's back, enjoying the view of the prehistoric mammal's back. Ingrid was rather calm about this as Val rolled a red ball towards her, which she simply nudged with her snout. Wu was rather impressed by Ingrid's behavior. She was never this calm before, she would roar and lashed out at him. But she was rather calm when she was with Val. It was very interesting.

Wu rubs his chin as he takes down notes whenever Val interacts with Ingrid or the two hybrids. He then notices that it was lunch time, he has to get some food. He was about to get Val, when he spotted the little girl fast asleep on Ingrid's side. He was surprised to see her already asleep while Ivy and Iris were sleeping on Ingrid's back. Ingrid was still awake, keeping watch while the young ones slept. It surprised Wu very much to see that. He never seen Ingrid's behavior like this before.

"Interesting…" Wu whispers before taking a mental note.

He went out to get some food for them to eat. As he went out, he noticed Hoskins was at the lab, observing the new batch of dinosaurs being ready. Wu mentally sighs. Hoskins would go to the lab and ask him or some scientists about any new dinosaurs. He's been doing this all the time and everyone knows why, to make dinosaurs as living weapons. Wu was no fool, he knows it was unorthodocs considering dinosaurs can't be tamed as weapons, but they can be tamed to be as friends since he witnessed it when Val was with Rexy, Ingrid, and Mona. Wu quickly avoided him as he went to the elevator, but before the doors could close, a hand prevented them from closing. Wu made a blank look to see who it was.

Vic Hoskins.

Apparently, the head of security was able to spot Wu before he could leave. Wu sighs in annoyance as Hoskins enters the elevator, allowing the doors to close. He stood beside Wu as the elevator went down.

"So, Doc?" Hoskins began, looking at the head scientist. "Heard you made new dinos?"

Wu didn't look at him, not wanting him to know about the hybrids. "That's classified, Hoskins. You people should know that."

Voc scoffed. "Come on? Man to man, tell me about these new dinos." He said, urging him to speak.

"If you want to know, then you better get Masrani's permission first." Wu said to him sternly before the elevator's doors opened, allowing Wu to exit. But before Hoskins could follow, Wu quickly pressed the button to another floor, earning a yell from Hoskins when the elevator doors closed right on his face before the elevator went up.

Wu smiles at his action and heads to Winston's Steakhouse. It's a restaurant in Jurassic World that serves high priced steak and seafood. He bought steaks for Ivy, Iris, and Ingrid while buying some vegetable kabobs for Val since Owen informed him that Val doesn't eat meat often. Wu went back to his private lab, and successfully avoided Hoskins, before going to give Val and the three prehistoric creatures their lunch, but soon stopped when he spotted Val was now awake and was reading Ingrid, Ivy, and Iris a storybook called the Three Little Pigs. Ivy was drooling about the three pigs, hungry for meat.

Wu enters the room, causing them to look at him. Wu stopped and stared at Ingrid. The Inostrancevia shows no hostility towards him. Instead, she just stared at him calmly. But she soon stops when she looks at the foods that he brought. Seeing this, Wu carefully made his way to them and set the meat down, allowing the two hybrids to jump off Ingrid and charged at the food, gobbling it down hungrily. He sets down Ingrid's food and gently pushes it in front of her. Ingrid waited patiently as Wu backed away and that's when Ingrid eats the meat whole.

"Huh, interesting." Wu said as he gave Val her lunch.

"What is?" Val asked, eating one of the vegetable kabobs.

Wu looks at her and smiles. "Well, seeing that Ingrid is more calm around you than me."

"Why?"

"Well, whenever she sees me, she would growl, but when she's with you, she seems more calm." Wu explains to her.

Val blinks at him. "Oh, she always thought you were trying to challenge her." She said.

"Challenge her?" Wu asked curiously.

Val nodded. "Uh-huh, she said that you keep staring straight at her. She thinks that you were challenging her." She explains to him.

Wu looks at her with interest, finding it interesting to know about this information. "Well, can you tell her that I don't want to challenge her?"

"Okay." Val said with a nod as she turned to Ingrid, who looked at her. "Ingrid, Dr. Wu wants to be your friend, that's all."

Ingrid cocked her head to her right, listening to Val's words, making Wu interested in her behavior. Suddenly, Ingrid came towards him with an open jaw. But before the lead scientist could do anything, Ingrid gave Wu a slobbery lick on his cheek, surprising him in the process. Well...this is a new development.

"Interesting…" Wu mutters, whipping off the saliva off his face with his handkerchief.

Val giggles at him. "She likes you!" She said happily.

Wu smiles at her. "So it seems." He said.

Soon, Wu took Val and the hybrids back to Owen- who finished his work- and headed home. But before they did, Wu asked Owen a favor. He wanted to observe Val with the Velociraptors. At first, Owen wanted to disagree, but part of him was curious about how the raptors will react when they see Val again. So, with some hesitation, Owen agrees with Wu's favor, but they have to do it tonight. To prevent any suspicion from Hoskins. Wu accepted this as they will meet at the raptor paddock at eight pm.

Even though it was past Val's bedtime, she couldn't sleep because her uncle said that they're going to the raptor paddock again. She was so excited that she packed extra oreos for them. At night, Owen and Val reached the paddock with the hybrids and Wu. The lead scientist sets up the equipment near the paddock and waits for the Grady's to come. And when they did, Wu was surprised to see Val wearing a raptor onesie. Wu looks at her and then to Owen.

"Why is she-"

"Just in case, trust me." Owen said to him before walking up the gate. "Come on, let's do this."

Wu nodded as they went to the opened gate. Owen carefully opened the lights of the paddock, giving them light. Owen made sure that the security cameras were off. He asked Lowery some favors, making sure that Calire or Hoskins can't find out. Suddenly, Owen saw four heads that were poking out from the undergrowth, revealing his raptors. They heard the commotion outside of their den. They saw their pack leader, a stranger, and...Val!

The four raptors chirped happily at the sight of the little girl as they got out of the undergrowth and ran up to her to the gate. Cooing at her happily and greeting her at the same time. Wu was fascinated by the behavior. When they hatched, they were playful and happy with Owen, but when they got older. They started to become...rebellious. He wonders what Val's connection to them is.

"Okay, Val." Owen began as he put the wireless brainwave crown on Val's head. "You're going to play with the raptors, okay?"

"Really?" Val asked excitingly.

Owen nodded with a small smile. "Now, when I open the gate, stay close to me, okay?"

"Okie-dokie, Uncle Owen!" Val made a thumbs up.

Owen smiled as he was about to open the second gate when Wu came over with another wireless brainwave crown but it was shaped to fit on a raptor's head. Owen points at the object with a questionable look as Wu was prepared to answer.

"This device will send me the brainwaves of one of the raptors." Wu explains to him.

"If I can get any of them to wear it." Owen mutters as Wu gives him the device.

Owen and Val went to the gate while Blue and her sisters were busy looking at Val and the new arrivals-Ivy and Iris-curiously. They've never seen them before but they smelled just like raptors. Soon, Owen took out his clicker and used it to get the raptors attention. Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo snapped at Owen's direction with growls.

"Hey! Eyes on me" Owen said to his Squad.

The Raptors did as they looked Owen in the eye, snarling at their alpha. "Hey! Back up!" Owen orders. His Raptors didn't obey the first time as they continued growling.

Seeing this, Val decided to help her uncle as she waves her hand in a back-up motion while saying. "Back up, please!"

And to the two adults' surprise, the raptors stopped growling and obeyed Val as they backed away from the gate, giving Owen and her enough space to enter. Wu was impressed as he took down notes. Owen was impressed by how well behaved and obedient they were towards Val. It was quick and simple, unlike when they were training with him, it takes Owen two or three minutes for them to obey or be submissive. Owen then looks at his niece, who looked at him curiously and with a smile on her face, before he pats her head gently and gives her a small smile.

"Well, time to introduce your friends to the raptors." He said before pressing the button to open the gate.

The gate opens for them to enter. Owen made sure Val was holding his hand, making sure she stayed very close to him. Ivy and Iris followed him from behind, wanting to meet the other pack members. Wu stayed behind as he observed the behavior of the raptors. The two Gradys face the raptors in front of them while Ivy and Iris are standing behind Owen and Val. The raptors were close to the two humans, sniffing the air of their scents. Owen was making sure that Val was close to him, not wanting her to get kidnapped by the raptors again. Suddenly, Blue came forward slowly and towards Val. Owen was about to stop her when Val suddenly reached out her little hand to Blue. And with no hesitation, Blue nuzzles her little hand gently, eyes closed as she purrs loudly.

"Holy shit…" Owen mutters as he turns to Wu with a shock look. "Did you see that?"

Wu nodded, shocked at the sight before him, as he quietly said. "I did…try and put the device on Blue's head, but let Val do it."

"Are you crazy?" Owen whispers to him in disbelief.

"Trust me on this!" Wu said quietly.

Owen sighs and looks at Val, who withdrew her hand away from Blue and looks at her uncle happily. "Val, can you put this '_crown'_ on Blue's head?"

Being a cute, innocent, and naive child she is, Val listens and takes the wireless brainwave crown from her uncle's hands and shows it to Blue. "Blue, can I put this on your head, please?" Val asked politely.

And in an instant, Blue obeyed the child as she lowered her head, allowing Val to put the device on the beta raptor's head. Once Val somehow puts it on her with the help with Owen though Blue did growl at him, but was calmed down when she realizes that he was helping Val. Once they attached it to her head, Wu activates the device to see Blue's brainwaves on the screen. He did an okay sign to Owen as the raptor trainer looked at his niece with an encouraging smile.

"Go on, talk to her." Owen encourages his niece.

Nodding, Val turns to Blue and removes her hand from her uncle's as she opens her little backpack to bring out a bag of oreos. The raptors tilted their heads at the oreos. Val opens the bag and the sweet aroma of the oreos makes their mouth water. Val took out one oreo and gave each cookie to the raptors, who hated their treats happily. Blue croons at her gently, making Val smile.

"You're welcome, Blue." Val said with a giggle.

Wu observed the screen and saw the brainwaves of Val and Blue match, indicating their communication were in sync. Wu was amazed by this discovery and quickly took down notes about this. Meanwhile, Owen was watching Val interacting with Blue and her sisters. She was talking to them like they were people. She introduces Ivy and Iris to them. Wu wonders if the raptors could accept them since they have raptor DNA in them. Suddenly, Blue lowers her head before she sniffs at Ivy and Iris. They smell just like them. Ivy and Iris chirped at them happily, greeting their pack members. Blue turns to her sisters and shrieks, saying that Ivy and Iris are their new members. Roaring in delight, the four raptors started nuzzling the small hybrids happily, accepting them in the pack. Ivy and Iris purr happily

Val giggles as she claps at them happily. Owen and Wu were shocked and amazed to see their behavior. They have accepted the Indominus Rex hatchlings so easily with no hesitation and all thanks to Val. Owen looks at Wu with a shock expression, clearly amazed by what he witnesses. Wu was also shocked too, he doesn't have the words to say anything. Owen turns back to the raptors and sees them finished nuzzling the hybrids before Blue turns to Val and nuzzles her face gently, making her giggle as she hugs her head gently. Owen smiles at this, finding it adorable. But was startled when Ivy and Iris were being playfully chased by Delta, Charlie, and Echo while Blue stayed with Val, enjoying the little girl's company. Owen couldn't help but smile at his niece's amazing gift in talking to the animals. She has a special gift.

But he and Wu didn't know that there's someone wanting little Val's gift.

* * *

Somewhere far from the other continents was an island. It was bigger than Isla Nublar as it also has a dormant volcano. It was filled with tall trees and undergrowth. And like Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, this island has clone dinosaurs. But these dinosaurs are hybrids like Ivy and Iris. These hybrids were made by a mad man. He was a genius in the eyes of science, but the discovery of cloning dinosaurs and how they changed genetic coding, and turned that simple dinosaur into something extraordinary. He created and cloned thousands of hybrid dinosaurs, using them for his experiments. But he didn't stop there. If he can clone and hybrid dinosaurs, why not humans? So, to prove his theory, he hired kidnappers to find and kidnap children who are orphans, abandon, or with families. They did and they kidnapped over thousands of children. The man started experimenting with those children, turning them into human bio-weapons. He forces them to fight each other, and if one of them lose, they will receive death. So far, the man was disappointed at the results of the failed experiments. For he believes that only the strong can survive and weak shall fall. Though he was happy that there were victors in his experiments. Of all the thousand children he had, six children were able to survive his brutal training and his experimentation. No one knows about his work, expect for the people that work for him, as he was hidden from the world because he is a wanted man in all countries.

His name, was Renaldo Mortem.

Mortem has a long line of criminal records. He creates illegal weapons, drugs, and sells them to terrorists, drug dealers, and criminals. They paid him a lot of money to get his items. They were strong and very powerful. They used his weapons to wreak havoc on different countries. Mortem didn't care about the innocent lives that he destroyed, all he cares is about his work and the money. Special Forces were hunting him down for years and lock him up for his crimes. But he's always one step ahead of them. Mortem has a high IQ, making him the worlds most smartest and dangerous man. He made sure that the Government or Special Forces can't find him. So, he stays hidden on his secret islands that he has. But his favorite island is where all his hybrid creations are. There, he has a hidden bases with many security guards, armed with deadly weapons. The weapons he made caused so much damage that he was a threat to the whole world. He is even a psychopath as he enjoys hearing the screams of the weak, finding it his source of amusement. But he searches for something, something that he desire that can change everything.

Mortem was in his office, watching his scientists work from the screen of his monitor. His brown eyes stared as the scientists completed the next batch of hybrid dinosaurs. He smirks at this, wanting the next batch of eggs to be ready and using them for training. Suddenly, someone knocks at his door, getting Mortem's attention.

"Enter." He spoke loudly.

A man with black slightly shaggy hair and green eyes entered Mortem's office. He was wearing a black bomber jacket with a white shirt under it, grey pants, and black combat boots. He came over to Mortem, holding some papers, as the mad man looked at him seriously.

"Marco? What is your report?" Mortem questions him.

"Sir, I found info about the woman known as Alma Roxanne." Marco informs, getting Mortem's attention and interest.

"What have you found?" Mortem asked, sounding eager.

"She was married to a man known as Oscar Grady. And had a daughter named Valentina." Marco explains to him, reading the papers of his report.

"Anything else?"

"They're both dead."

"What?" Mortem questions him, catching the man off guard.

"Alma and her husband were killed in a car accident by a drunken driver. The child was sent to live with her uncle, who works as an employee of Jurassic World. And he somehow won full custody of the little girl by Mr. Masrani."

"I see…" Mortem mutters out as he looks at Marco. "Go to Jurassic World, find out more about this Valentina and her uncle. I want to know everything, about the little girl, the schedules, and every security that runs that godforsaken park."

"Yes, sir." Marco said with a nod and placed the papers down and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he leaves, Mortem lets out a dark chuckle, feeling great joy of the woman's demis. He then looks at a picture of him when he was still in college. Behind him were his former '_colleagues'_ as they were smiling happily as the picture was taken. But he wasn't looking at them, he was looking at a girl beside him. She has long brown hair and eyes as she smiles beautifully. That girl was Alma when she was a college student. And she was the brightest of them all. He's been hunting her down because she has something that he really, REALLY wants.

"Well, Alma, it looks like I'm going to meet your daughter, _very _soon." He said before laughing evilly.

* * *

_**And done! Sorry if it's short. Been busy with some ideas for the story. The next chapter will be soon, I hope everyone is staying safe from the COVID-19. The six experiments were mentioned in the Little Girl and the Xenomorph story. I will make more soon. But for now, stay safe. **_


	8. Big Surprise

**Okay, I'm gonna try and finish this story soon, so I can make the Little Dinosaur Girl II. And Amber Night, I like your ideas from the previous reviews, but I will make some changes, if you don't mind.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story. **

* * *

Val was sitting at the back of the car that Wu was driving. He was taking Val to the paddock of Ivy and Iris, the two I-Rexes have grown into a size of a full grown raptor, which shocked Owen and Wu. So, they were transporting them in a truck and taking them to their paddock. It was big and it was similar to Rexy's paddock, but wider with higher walls and a moat around the paddock. There was even an Observation Tower, so they could observe the Indominus Rexes from a safe viewing area. The viewing area was protected by thick, shatterproof glass. However, they don't have to worry since Ivy and Iris were docile. They were obedient and well-behaved. The two I-Rexes were improving very well. They even show bonding towards Owen's Raptor Squad. This discovery fascinated Wu a lot as well as Val's bonding towards the raptors. They were always aggressive but with Val's help, they became docile. It would be easy for Owen when they were in raptor training. However, with Hoskins snooping around, it was best that Owen and Wu made sure that Hoskins didn't find out about Val's little secret.

Wu parked the car as they arrived at their destination before he got out and helped Val out of her seat. Wu held her hand as they walked towards the paddock. Well, Val skips over there since she was excited. They entered the automatic-glass doors that opened when they stepped in and closed from behind. The halls of the viewing area saw a thick long window that showed the inside of the paddock, resembling Rexy's paddock. Val then saw her Uncle Owen, talking with some construction workers. Excited, Val lets go of Wu's hand and runs up to her uncle. Owen saw his niece running up to him and quickly scoops her in his arms, holding her up in the air. Val laughs in delight, kicking her legs in the air. Owen chuckles and holds his niece in his arms.

"How's the paddock, Owen?" Wu asked him, walking over to Owen.

"Doing great, if they keep this up, it will be done within two months." Owen explains to the scientist. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just checking at the Indominus enclosure, everything has to be ready before the opening." Wu said.

"Here, here." Owen said before Wu's phone started to ring. Wu picks it up and reads the message that was sent to him.

"Ah, it's here." Wu said before walking towards the door.

"What's here?" Owen asked the scientist.

"The truck that's transporting Ivy and Iris, remember?" Wu reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Owen mutters in realization before he follows him with Val in his arms.

They went out of the enclosure and saw the truck that was carrying Ivy and Iris. They could hear Ivy and Iris roaring from the inside, followed by banging on the semi-trailer. As it turns out, Ivy was banging through the walls, roaring loudly as she wanted to get out of there. You see, Ivy claustrophobic. She hates small and tight spaces. She goes crazy when she's in a moving box. Iris wasn't claustrophobic, she was well-behaved during the journey, but she did try to calm her sister down. It didn't work so well as Ivy started hyperventilating. Soon, when the semi-trailer door opened, Ivy sprinted out, roaring in delight as she enjoyed the taste of freedom. Then she spotted Val, Owen and Wu. And fast as a bullet, Ivy was in front of the adult and growled at them, angry for putting her in that box! Luckily, there weren't any workers close by, but Owen and Wu didn't understand her completely. Luckily, Val was their little translator.

"Ivy's mad at you." Val said to Wu before Ivy releases a roar. "She asked why you put her in the box."

Wu and Owen knew the box meaning about the truck. "Well, it's the only way to transport her and Iris here." He stated, earning a roar from Ivy.

"She says, they can just walk." Val said.

Ivy growls at him before Iris comes out and goes over to them. She greeted them kindly with gentle chirps while her sister glared at Wu for putting them in the box. Wu decided to not start any arguments before leading them to the entrance of the paddock. They went to a huge metal door that opened for them and saw the inside of the paddock. It was big and had a lot of room to explore. Roaring in delight, Ivy and Iris started to explore the paddock, rolling on the grass and jumping in the undergrowth. The two hybrids enjoyed it very much. Owen smiles before putting Val down, allowing her to play with Ivy and Iris.

"You did an excellent job on the paddock's design." Wu complimented.

"Yup, but the workers are not yet done installing the cameras and some wires needed to be added in the systems." Owen explains to Wu.

"Understandable." Wu said with a nod before his phone rings again. Wu picks up the phone from his pocket and answers. "Hello? Ah, yes...they hatched?...Okay. I'm on my way." Wu closes his phone and puts it in his pocket. "Owen, I think I should leave Val to you. The lab called and they said that the Dimetrodon eggs have hatched. And I have to be there to monitor their health."

Owen waves him off. "No worries, Wu. It'll be great to spend more quality time with Val." Owen said, smiling at a giggling Val.

Suddenly Owen's phone rings, causing Owen to freeze as he picks up his phone from his pocket. "Hello?" He answered.

_"Owen, we need you back at the raptor paddock. Delta and Echo are having a scuffle again." _Barry said through the phone.

"Damnit." Owen mutters out from his breath. "Alright, I'll be there."

"_Good, but I have to warn you, Hoskins is here." _

"Goddamnit!" Owen cursed, causing Val and the I-Rexes to turn to him, but he simply waved at them, gesturing to continue, and they did. The raptor trainer said to Barry that he'll be there soon and puts his phone down. Owen sighs in annoyance and looks at Wu. "Please tell me you have someone to babysit Val?" He pleaded.

Wu shook his head. "I can't bring her to the lab, some of the scientists and I have to work on the newly hatched dinosaurs." He explains.

Owen rubs his chin. "There's gotta be someone who can watch over Val…" He mutters out.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He turns to Wu with a grin and Wu didn't like it when he saw that grin. He knew Owen had some crazy ideas. And if Wu dare knows of the plan, he will regret it.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Claire asked in shock.

He regrets it.

Claire came over to check on the Indominus Paddock. Wu and Owen were inside the Observation Tower while Val played with Ivy and Iris at the paddock. Owen suggested that Claire should babysit Val since she was more responsible. However, Claire is the park operations manager of Jurassic World, she doesn't have time to watch over Val while running the park at the same time.

"Come on, Claire. It's just for one day." Owen begged. "You know what happened last time when I brought Val to the girls."

"Yeah, she was kidnapped by them." Claire pointed out to him.

"...I was gonna say _protecting_ her...anyways. I know you're busy, but come on, Claire. Ivy and Iris will stay here while you keep an eye on Val when we get back." Owen explains to her.

"But-But…"

"It's only for a short while." Wu steps in. "You just have to let Val accompany you for the time being until we get back. And don't worry about Ivy and Iris because they'll be busy exploring their new home."

Claire wanted to protest but seeing how things turned out, she had no choice but to agree, for once.

"Okay, FINE! I'll do it just this once." Claire agrees to watch Val.

Owen grins like a mad man. "Thanks, Claire! I know we can count on you!" Owen said with a grin.

"We best be going then." Wu said to Owen.

Owen nodded and looked at Claire. He gave her Val's blue backpack. "Tell Val that you're keeping an eye on her when we get back, okay? Also, change to the spare clothes that are inside the bag. Great, see ya!"

And with that, Owen and Wu left the enclosure, leaving Claire behind. The Operation Manager's right brow twitches in annoyance and stress, it won't be easy for her to take care of Val in her work. Claire sighs as she goes over to the window and looks down at the paddock. She could see Val playing with the I-Rexes named Ivy and Iris. She gots to admit, it was cute to see them play. But she can't stand and watch them. She has an important meeting today. Walking through the hall, Claire went to the door that leads to the inside of the paddock. She opened it and saw the vast jungle of the paddock. Claire saw Val playing chase with Ivy and Iris, the little girl was laughing in delight as the two hybrids were roaring with joy. They soon stopped when they spotted Claire at the doorway, looking at them. Val waves at her happily.

"Hi Ms. Dearing!" Val greeted her cheerfully.

Claire blinks at her briefly before clearing her throat. "Hello, Valentina. You're uncle told me to watch over you while he and Wu go to their work." She explains while eyeing on Ivy and Iris. "Though, I also have work to do, you can come along, but you can't bring Ivy and Iris."

"Oh, it's okay. Ivy and Iris want to explore more of their home. Right, girls?" Val looks over to the hybrids, who roared in agreement, which surprised Claire in the process. Val smiles and looks at Claire. "They said they'll wait for me here until you're done." Val said cheerfully.

Claire was somewhat amazed by this as she looked at Val. "You can understand them?"

"Yup! Dr. Wu said I have a special gene." Val said happily.

Ah, Claire remembered from Wu that Val has a gift to understand dinosaurs and other animals. It was impressive, Claire admitted, but she always wonders HOW can she talk to them. Before she could think further, her phone rang, which startled Claire and the two hybrids. Claire answers her phone, it was Zara Shealy, Claire's personal assistant, called. She said that the Verizon Wireless investors are here. Claire almost forgot that she had a meeting with them about the sponsoring of the I-Rexes. The Verizon Wireless will need to know them first before sponsoring. Masrani agrees with them, thinking it will give the park an amazing outcome. The investors will meet them at the lab in the afternoon before lunch. At first, Claire can't go because of Val, but on the other hand, it will make a great business opportunity for the park. Sighing, Claire said to Zara that she will be there before putting her phone down. She then looked at Val with a stressful and worried expression.

"You have come with me." Claire said to Val.

"Where are we going?" Val asked.

"To the meeting room. We have important guests coming." Claire said.

Val wonders what she meant but agrees. "Okay, Ms. Dearing. Ivy, Iris, stay here. I'll be right back." Val said to the hybrids.

The two I-Rexes chirped at her while waving their claws, surprising Claire in the process. Claire guides Val back inside the enclosure and closes the door behind them. Unaware that Ivy had two of her claw fingers crossed, indicating that she won't keep the promise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was inside the elevator with Val. Claire had to change Val's clothes to an overall with a blue shirt under it. Val also wears a Jurassic World cap to hide her hair in it. And aviator sunglasses. Claire found a note on Val's bag that was left from Owen. It says that Val needs to wear that disguise in order to avoid the paparazzi since she's an internet star. Claire, for once, agrees to this and disguises Val as a boy in order to sneak her into the lab. Val was holding a juicebox (Grape Juice to be exact) in her hand while her other hand was holding Claire's. The Operation Manager was talking to herself, memorizing the names of people she's going to be meeting.

"Hal Osterly, vice-president...Jim Drucker, bad hair... Erica Brand, deserves better...Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire." Claire sighs and looks at her watch in almost annoyance. "Three minutes late."

She sighs again, feeling somewhat stressful and nervous today. Val knew that this must be very important. So, she decided to be a good girl and behave until this meeting is over. When the elevator doors open, Claire is looking right up ahead with a smile.

"Welcome to Jurassic World." She said to herself.

Val and Claire went out of the elevator towards to Hammond Creation Lab. There, scientists are hard at work with the cloning of eggs and studying the DNA structures, while visitors watch them through convex windows, awestruck at their work. Claire leads a small tour group of the three potential investors through the laboratory. Those were Hal Osterly, Jim Drucker, and Erica Brand. Hal Osterly is the vice-president of Verizon, who wanted to sponsor an attraction at Jurassic World. Jim Drucker is the businessman of Verizon, investing in Jurassic World. And Erica Brand is a representative of Verizon, who also wanted to sponsor an attraction at Jurassic World.

Val was holding Claire's hand since there was no one else to watch over her. Zara can't come along because she was gathering some files and bringing them to Claire's office. The rest of the staff were busy with their work. So, Claire had no choice but to bring Val along on the tour, with the hat and sunglasses on. The three investors asked about Val, but Claire said that she's also on a private tour. Anyways, Claire gave the three investors a grand tour.

"While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development has fallen behind." Claire explains to the three investors, showing them through the hall of the lab along with Val.

They enter a part of the lab closed to visitors. Val was lucky that she was allowed to go in the lab since Wu made her a guest and she didn't cause trouble. But when they did, they weren't aware that the elevator's doors opened to reveal no one inside, but something was moving through the crowd, passing by, and sometimes bumped into some tourists. Which causes them to look from behind in confusion, wondering who tapped them. The unknown, invisible figure walked past the guard that was guarding the entrance of the lab, and slipped past him and towards Claire and the group.

"Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth." Calire explains to them with a smile before taking them to the screens on the wall.

The three investors listen intently, exchanging looks, wanting to know more. Smiling, Claire continues her explanation. "The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones."

She leads them over to the computer screens, where DNA double-helixes were displayed on the computer screens on the wall. The three investors were curious about this.

"So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?" Claire questions them

The three investors looked at each other and then to Claire as the Vice-President said. "We wanna be thrilled."

"Don't we all?" Claire said, letting go of Val's hand as she slides her finger across the screen and a DNA double-helix reacts. Claire steps forward proudly and explains the new dinosaur.

"The Indominus Rexes. Our first genetically modified hybrids." She said.

Drucker looks dubious, unsure how they created hybrid dinosaurs like that was unreal to him. "How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to…Y'know..."

The businessman, trailing off uncertainty, struggles with how to put it while he makes awkward _"doing it"_ motions with his hands. Val tilts her head in confusion, while sipping on her juicebox, wondering what he meant. Erica Brand lightly slaps his shoulder, telling him to stop it and not do it in front of a kid. Suddenly, Wu walks over to the group from behind with a smile.

"Oh, Indominuses weren't bred. They were designed. They will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. rex." Wu explained to them when the three investors looked at the scientist. He finished checking the eggs and was going to Paddock 11 to check on the I-Rexes, but he couldn't help but explain to the investors about Ivy and Iris.

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world." Claire said, walking up to them with a smile, getting their attention to the idea.

Osterly was convinced by this and asked. "When will they be ready?"

Wu was beaming with pride when they said that. "They already are, but they have still much to grow."

"So when will they be in their full size?" Drucker asked them.

He and the others weren't aware that there was something or someone behind them, but cannot see it. Val stops sipping her juice as she tilts her head in the adults' direction strangely. No one can see it but Val, but she knew that it wasn't a single individual, it was actually two. They stood behind the adults, who were busy talking, as the two invisible figures were peering down at them.

"They will be in full size in one or two months, but due to their fast growth, they'll be ready in no time." Wu explains to them.

"Well, then, we can't wait to see them soon." Osterly said with a smile.

Just then, Val went over to Wu, tugging his lab coat gently. Wu looks at her with a raised brow. "Is there something wrong?" He asked kindly.

"Why can't you show them now?" Val asked Wu.

Wu and the adults looked at each other as the scientist kindly explained to her the reason. "Well, for starters, they're not yet ready to be seen by the public, until they're old enough."

"But they are ready." Val said.

Wu looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Val points behind at the adults. "That's because they're right behind you." She answered.

Upon that answer, the adults turned and saw Ivy and Iris appearing in thin air, which frightened the three investors and Claire, as they screamed, getting the other people's attention from the inside and outside of the lab. Ivy and Iris stood there, unfazed at the screaming adults in front of them. Wu was shocked to see the I-Rexes were out while Val innocently sipped on her juicebox. Hal Osterly, Jim Drucker, and Erica Brand quickly hide behind Wu while Claire backs up from the two hybrids.

"The hell are those things!?" Drucker exclaimed in shock and fear.

Wu sighs as he gestured the two hybrids casually. "Those are Ivy and Iris, the Indominus Rexes."

Erica Brand looked at the hybrids nervously. "T-Those are the hybrids?!" She stutters fearfully.

Wu nodded. "Yes, but they're not yet fully grown, but they're twice the size of an adult Velaciraptor." He explained.

"Oh, my God, are they going to eat us!?" Osterly almost screamed when Ivy eyed on him.

Val went over to them, while holding her juicebox. "They won't eat you." She said, standing between the adults and the hybrids.

Suddenly, Ivy lowered her head towards Val, causing the three investors to flinch, fearing the worst. But to their shock, Ivy sniffs at Val gently before she lets out a snort and flips off the hat from head, letting her hair down. She then grabbed the sunglasses to remove it from her eyes and tossed it away. Val giggles when Ivy starts nuzzling her face with her snout, happy to see her again. Iris soon joins in the nuzzle, as if she wants to apologize for coming with Ivy. Everyone was shocked as they witnessed Frankenstein like dinosaurs were nuzzling a little girl.

"Holy shit, it's that little girl from the internet." Erica Brand said in shock and realization.

Drucker looked at her in disbelief, not noticing how Val offered Ivy and Iris her juicebox to them. "The girl that was with the T-Rex?!" He almost exclaims.

Erica Brand nodded at him while Ivy sipped on the straw of the juicebox before she paused and then withdrew from it as she spits out the grape juice, hating the taste. Iris, on the other hand, took a sip and enjoyed the grape juice.

"Are they...tamed?" The Vice-President of Verizon asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, Ivy and Iris had imprinted Val by accident. However, they show no hostility and are very docile." Wu explains to them.

"Seriously?" Drucker asked in disbelief.

Wu nodded at his question before Val went over to them after she listened to their conversation. "And they're smart too, they can do math!" Val said cheerfully.

The adults looked at her in a mixture in disbelief and dumbfounded by this information. Dinosaurs that know math? Impossible!

"That's a joke." Drucker said to her, not believing a dinosaur can do math.

"Yes they can! Watch. Ivy, Iris, what's two plus two?" Val questioned the hybrids.

And to everyone's shock, Ivy and Iris held up four claws, indication their answer was four. Their jaws dropped, amazed and shocked to see dinosaurs, hybrids to be exact, to know math! Wu was more amazed by them. The Indominus Rexes' intelligence must have advanced in their growth. But learning math, this is a whole new discovery of evolution!

"Umm...Ms. Dearing?" Osterly suddenly spoke, still looking at the hybrids. Claire looked at him with nervousness, fearing that they wanted to cancel the sponsorship. However, it was the opposite thing.

"We agree to sponsor the Indominus." Osterly said in awe, looking at Val and the hybrids.

"Wait, really?" Claire spoke in shock and confusion.

Osterly nodded. "Yes...this is…this is amazing." He said in awe.

Claire could feel the joy coming from her, happy that they got the sponsor. She turns towards Val and notices that she was helping Erica Brand to pet Iris. As she learned from Wu, Iris is the kind sister while Ivy is the rebellious one. After that agreement, Claire was pleased at the progress that was happening and now she has to take Val and the hybrids back to the paddock. However, the tourists outside of the lab were taking pictures of Ivy and Iris, giving Claire a hard time to think of a way to get Val and hybrid sisters out of here. Luckily, Wu knows a way out because there was an emergency exit nearby the lab as they got out of there in no time.

* * *

Claire releases a sigh as she was in her car with Val in the driver seat while Ivy and Iris were squeezed in the backseat. Luckily, the windows were opened, allowing them to stick their heads out to enjoy the wind. Claire started driving the car while Val was enjoying a Popsicle that Wu bought for her before they left. Ivy was sticking her tongue out like a dog, enjoying the wind at the window. Claire received a text from Masrani, he was happy at the agreement from Verizon. It was a great progress for the park. Claire was glad things went well, even though Ivy and Iris appeared out of thin air. It was terrifying, but it brought a great publicity stunt for the tourists and investors. Claire then glanced at Val. The little girl was enjoying the Popsicle that Wu gave her, and was eating it quietly. Though Claire didn't want to admit it, Val did help a lot with the tour. She may be little, but she was able to tame the hybrids and teach them math, what are the odds in that!?

Claire cleared her throat, getting Val's attention. The little girl looks up at the woman in charge as she continues driving the car through the path that leads to Paddock 11. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a brief moment before Claire gave Val a quick glance.

"Thank you for helping me with the tour, Valentina." Claire said to her with gratitude.

Hearing this, Val gave Claire a smile. "You're welcome." She said cheerfully.

Claire couldn't help but shook her head with a smile, finding it adorable of Val to say that.

"Ms. Dearing?" Val suddenly asked.

"Yes, Valentina?" Claire asked, stopping her car when she saw a loading van passing by.

"Do you have a family?"

Claire froze at the sudden question. She gave Val a quick glance before looking up at the road ahead. That was a...sensitive topic. I mean, she has a family. Her older sister, Karen, lives in Wisconsin with her husband, Scott Mitchell, and their two sons named Zach and Gray Mitchell. Claire visited once, it was a family reunion on Christmas, but that was like maybe three or possibly four years ago. Claire doesn't know. She was so busy with the park...she barely had time with her relatives.

"I…" Claire hesitated a bit, not sure what to say. Val was patient as she waited for the Operation Manager to respond. Claire releases a sigh before driving the car to their destination. "I do have a family. My parents and my older sister."

"Oh, where are they?" Val asked curiously.

"Well, they're in Wisconsin. My parents lived in New Glarus. And my sister is in Janesville, Wisconsin with her husband and two sons." Claire explains to Val.

Val tilts her head curiously. "Do you visit them?" She suddenly asked.

"...Um...once actually...but that was, I don't know, years ago." Claire explains to her while shaking her head. "But that doesn't matter now."

"Why?" Val asked her again.

"Because I'm a very busy person and I have a really tight schedule." Claire answers to Val, hoping she gets it.

It did, however; it saddens Val by this information. "Oh, that's sad."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, slightly glancing at her.

"It's sad that you get to spend time with them." Val said sadly, looking at the Popsicle in her hand. "Mommy and Daddy were always busy too, also Uncle Owen. But they when they have time and spend every moment with me."

Val then turns towards Claire with a smile. "And maybe you should spend some time with them, so you won't be lonely."

"Lonely?" Claire questions her as they almost reach their destination.

"Well, yeah. You always work so hard by yourself and you don't take a break." Val said to Claire.

"Who told you this?" Claire asked her.

"My Uncle Owen." Val answered her innocently.

"_Of course he did."_ Claire thought in annoyance, knowing that Owen told his niece. But who can blame her, Claire's job is very stressful, and she could barely have a single break. Though she did have one break and used it to go on a date with Owen once. But it didn't work out well.

"Okay, I may work too hard, but that's my job in the park." Claire informs Val.

"But...isn't the park supposed to make people happy?" Val asked Claire, catching her off guard. "You don't seem happy…"

"I'm happy with my job, thank you very much." Claire stated to her clearly.

"No, you're not." Val suddenly said, looking at Claire, like she was easy to read. "Deep down, you really missed them. Like how I missed my parents." Val looks down sadly, tears forming from her eyes. "They had to go so soon…"

Even though it was barely a whisper, Claire heard it as she slowly tightens her hold on the steering-wheel. Claire remembered the reason why Val was here. She lost both parents by a tragic accident, leaving her uncle as her only caretaker. Claire wonders that it could happen to her too. I mean, what if her sister and her brother-in-law got in an accident, leaving Zach and Gray to her care. And yet, she doesn't know how to take care of them. Claire shook the thought from her head as she continued driving, but gave Val a small and soft glance.

"...Maybe one day, I can invite my relatives over." Claire whispers out, which Val heard as she smiles at her.

When they reached the Indominus Paddock, they saw Owen standing outside, waiting for them. He receives a call from Wu, and nearly gets a panic attack when the scientist tells him that Ivy and Iris were able to sneak past the security. As it turns out, both Iris and Ivy have Cuttlefish DNA in their genes. Wu added those for a reason. You see, the cuttlefish genes were added to help them withstand an accelerated growth rate. And it seems to work but they also inherited the Cuttlefish chromatophores, cell or plastid that contains pigment-containing and light-reflecting cells or groups of cells that allow their skin to change color. However, due to their unique gene splicing, Ivy and Iris's camouflage evolved, making it look like they were invisible throughout the whole ordeal. Owen went back to the I-Rex Paddock to meet up with them.

Claire got out of the car before helping Val to get out of her seat and then opening her back door and allowed Ivy and Iris to get out, while they stretched their legs. Owen smiles at his little niece running over to him. He picks her up and holds her in his arms.

"Sooo...how was the tour?" Owen asked Claire, who made her way to them.

Claire rolled her eyes at him. "Well, it was a surprise to have...unexpected guests." She said, referring to Ivy and Iris, who were playing chase with each other.

Owen laughed at that. "Damn, Wu wasn't kidding when they escaped their paddock. But how they escaped is a mystery to me." He said.

"Oh, that's easy, Ivy opened the door." Val answered, earning strange looks from the adults.

"She what?" Claire questions her, hoping that she heard it right.

"Ivy opened the door. The door knob was a handle and she was able to open it." Val explains.

"Like the raptors in Jurassic Park." Owen whispers out, remembering reading a book of Dr. Alan Grant's saying about how raptors were so intelligent, that they can open doors.

Val heard her uncle's whisper and nodded. "Yeah, because she and Iris are part raptor."

"What?" Owen and Claire asked unison, shock to hear that information.

"Yup!" Val said cheerfully.

"Okay, I am going to talk to Wu about this." Owen said sternly.

"After we finish camping?" Val asked him innocently.

"Yes, Val." Owen said to her.

Claire gave them a questionable look. "Camping?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, me and Val here are gonna camp at the paddock with Ivy and Iris, that way, they can feel more comfortable living there." He explains.

"And you believe that it will work?" Claire asked him.

Owen shrugs his shoulders. "It worked for the girls." He said, referring to his raptors.

Claire sighs and shakes her head at him. "Make sure you don't cause any trouble, please?"

"I keep no promises!" Owen said with a grin, making Val giggle.

Claire rolled her eyes before going back to her car, driving her way back to her office while Owen and Val camp at the paddock with Ivy and Iris. As she reached her office, Claire finished up some paperwork that needed to be signed. She finished until the sun was down. Claire sighs as she places the pen down on her desk and fixes up the papers. She looks at her watch and notices that it was getting late. Sighing, Claire was about to get out of her seat when she received a video call from Masrani. Wondering what it's for, Claire answers the call on her computer and is greeted by a smiling Masrani.

_"Claire! I heard the good news!"_ Masrani said happily.

"Yes, Verizon Wireless will present the Indominus Rexes." Claire said to Masrani.

"_Excellent, also. I heard about Ivy and Iris' sudden appearance in the lab. It was a great publicity stunt to surprise the tourists." _Masrani said to her.

Claire slightly bit her lips and said. "Actually, they somehow sneaked in the lab. But Valentina was able to prevent them from causing trouble."

"_By the way, how is that sweet little girl?"_ Masrani asked her.

"She's doing fine, she and her uncle are just camping at paddock 11." Claire explains before noticing Masrani's questionable look. "They're going to make Ivy and Iris feel comfortable and getting used to their paddock."

"_Ah, of course."_ Masrani said with a nod. "_By the way, Claire. You've been working so hard in operating the park. You should at least take a one week off."_

This surprised Claire a lot. I mean, she's always been busy with her work, she didn't have time for any breaks. Then a thought came, if she takes this break, she can spend little time with her nephews, maybe get to know them all these years. Taking a deep breath, Claire looks at Masrani with respect and a hint of pleading.

"Thank you, Mr. Masrani, but I think I should have it next month." Claire suggested.

"_Why's that?"_ Masrani asked curiously.

"...Well, I decided to bring my nephews over for their winter break." Claire explains.

"_Oh, that sounds nice."_ Masrani said with a smile. "_Keep up the good work, Claire. I'll contact you soon." _

Claire nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Masrani."

With that, Claire ended the call before leaning back off her chair with a sigh. Claire wonders if it was a good idea to take a break. I mean, she wasn't much of a relaxed person. But a thought of losing her family and relatives, made her heart ache. So, with a deep breath, Claire did the one and only right thing to do. She took out her cellphone and scrolled through her contact list. She pressed the one with the name Karen before holding it up her ear. She got up and walked over to her window to see the view of the park while she heard her cellphone ring for a few seconds before a female voice answered through her phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Karen…it's Claire." Claire said, almost nervously.

_"Claire? Is there something wrong?"_ Karen asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong. I...I just wonder if Zach and Gray would like to come in Jurassic World as VIP.s?" Claire asked with a small smile forming on her face.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**And the reason why Ivy and Iris looked invisible, is because I was inspired by the invisible-camouflage from a game called Mortal Kombat. A character named Reptile, who is a Zaterran, has the ability to shift into a camouflaged, making him look invisible. Don't judge me why I put it, I just did. **

**Also, just a reminder, I am not going to make a Mortal Kombat crossover, just in case someone tries to ask if I was, which I'm not. **

_**The next one will be Zach and Gray coming to the park. **_

**Review or Favorite this story. **


	9. A Tour on the Park

**I'm still alive, my amazing viewers! Sorry to wait so long, busy making other stories and household chores. **

**Here is the next chapter of the Little Dinosaur Girl.**

* * *

In a snowbound Janesville, Wisconsin. There stood a simple, pale yellow, two-story suburban home. It belongs to the Mitchell family. Those are Scott Mitchell, Karen, and their two sons, Zach and Gray. They were the average nuclear family. Nothing exciting happens around their home. Until Karen received a call from her younger sister, Claire Dearing. Claire contacted her last month, saying that she will have a week off, and decided to invite Zach and Gray to be VIPs in Jurassic World, hoping to spend time with them after not being around for seven years. Of course, Karen was skeptical, but she agrees, wanting to give Claire a chance. After a discussion with her husband, they both agreed to let the boys spend time with their aunt. When they told their sons about this, Gray was super excited by this while Zach...yeah, Zach wasn't thrilled to spend his winter break at Jurassic World, but he has to go, since Gray wanted to go so badly.

Speaking of which, Karen was at the driveway of her home, loading luggage into the back of a Nissan minivan with the rest of the luggage. She sighs and turns towards the house with a yell, calling out to her sons.

"Boys, let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Grey was in his room, looking at slides of dinosaurs on his view-master toy. He sees an _Allosaurus_ fighting a _Triceratops_, and then two _Ceratosaurus_ fighting. His room is filled with dinosaur and monster movie toys and posters along with Sci-fi ones. You can say he is a geek or a nerd, but he is quite intelligent for his age. Soon, there was a knock on his door, followed by his mother's voice that came through it.

"Gray?"

Karen enters the room and sees her son playing with the view-master toy. Sighing, Karen walks over to her son and takes the toy away from him.

"Honey, what're you doin'? What is this here?" Karen questions him, putting the toy away. "Let's go. Come on, honey your flight's in two hours."

As Karen begins counting his things in his bag, Gray reminds her about the time schedule. "Dane County Airport is thirty-six minutes away, sixty with traffic."

Karen gave her son a playful look and smile. "How many minutes to get your little butt in the van? Hmm? How many of those?" She asked him playfully, earning a smile from Gray. Karen grabs his bag and they walk out together.

"Feed the monster under your bed?" She asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yes." Gray said excitedly as he ran down the stairs with his mom trailing from behind.

Gray comes charging out the front door of the house a minute later and runs obliviously past his older brother, Zach, and his girlfriend, Mindy. As Karen comes out of the house, Mindy gives Zach reminders.

"Call me every day. And text me pics so I don't forget what you look like." Mindy said with a loving tone.

"I'll only be gone a week." Zach informs her, almost sounding bored.

In the driver's seat of the van, Scott looks at his son with impatience and amusement in his eyes. "Zach, you're not goin' off to war, here. Please. Come on." Scott said to his son.

Zach and his girlfriend stare into one another's eyes. "I-"

Mindy interrupts him. "I love you."

"-Will see you later." Zach said, not repeating the sentiment. Mindy grins at his apparent inability to tell her that he loves her too.

"Vamanos!" Scott calls out to his eldest son.

"Comin' buddy?" Karen soon calls her son too.

"Bye...okay." Zach said, letting go from his girlfriend's hold and went to the van while Mindy waves and said bye to him. Zach runs to the van and gets in the back seat and sits next to his brother. As Scott starts up the engine, both parents turn and look at their boys in the backseat, particularly the sullen Zach.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Karen said with sympathy, though with a hint of teasing.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Scott asked teasingly.

Zach responds by putting his headphones on, which amused his parents. Soon, Scott drives the van to the airport, right on time. They entered the airport as it played Christmas music since it was the holiday. The Mitchell parents are saying goodbye to their sons at the gate to get on the plane. Many people were departing or arriving from the airports since it was the busiest place, including the holidays, as people would visit their relatives during special events or holidays. Karen is going over the plane ticket with Gray. Those plane tickets were sent personally towards Claire, as she organized the whole thing.

"Everything right on there?" Karen asked him. Gray nodded at his mom, who smiled at him. I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun."

Her smile and pleasant demeanor seem a little forced as if she was worried about something.

"I love you." Karen said to her son.

"I love you too." He said before he hugs her, which she hugs back. The hug lasts a little too long. Something isn't quite right, Gray knew it. While hugging his mother, Gray looks over at his dad, and notices that he's a little uncomfortable but manages to form a small smile.

"Okay. Right." Karen said as they finally stopped hugging before getting the tickets off Gray's hands and to a distracted Zach. "All right, um, let's give these to your brother, okay? Can you hold these, please?" She turns to hand the tickets to Zach. But he isn't paying attention. The teen has the hood of his jacket up over his head and his headphones blasting music into his ears while he was busy staring off into space.

"Zach!" Scott said his son's name a little louder while Karen taps Zach to get his attention. Finally, Zach notices them as he removes his headphones.

"Can you hold these? Honey, I need you to take care of these." Karen said.

Zach nodded and took the tickets. "Yeah..."

"Hey." Scott gets Zach's attention. "Listen to your mother."

Zach nodded while Karen looked at her son, as if she was about to cry. "All right, take care of your brother, answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay?" Karen explains to Zach, nods absently. "And remember, if something chases you…" She pauses for dramatic effect. "...run."

Gray smiles weakly, hoping that she was joking. Soon, Karen smiles at them jokingly. "Come on."

"Yeah, you're funny." Zach smiles halfheartedly at his mom's joke as he said to his little brother. "Come on, let's go."

Zach ushers Gray along as they head to the plane while their parents waved at them. Karen was the emotional one as she said bye to her sons and said that she missed them already. Once the boys are gone, the two adults drop the act, their attitudes becoming cold and neutral.

"So much for our last family breakfast…" Scott mutters out.

Karen, annoyed by her husband's attitude, as she said to him. "Why do you have to say things like that?" She asked annoyed, before noticing Gray waves goodbye at them as he and Zach headed through the gate to board, which Karen smiles at him.

"Did you call your sister?" Scott asked.

"I did, and she said that she'll be at the dock's waiting for them." Karen said, almost worriedly.

Seeing this, Scott assured Karen that the boys will be alright with Claire. "They'll be fine. She handles twenty-thousand people a day. She can handle two more." He assures her.

But Karen was still worried about their sons.

* * *

The American Airlines Boeing 757 touches down on the tarmac in Juan Santamaria Airport Costa Rica. Zach and Gray got off the airport and towards the Costa Rican Dock. They, and among hundreds of people, boarded the ferry _**(which has boarding ramps that have Jurassic World logos on them)**_ for Isla Nublar. Gray was so excited as he couldn't contain his excitement and questions on what the island looked like to his older brother, which he doesn't know.

"How big is the island?" Gray asked Zach as they climbed up the gangplank with the other tourists.

"Big." Zach answered blankly.

"But how many pounds?" Gray asked eagerly.

"That doesn't make sense." Zach said in annoyance at his over excited brother.

Once everyone was on board, the ferry set sails across the vast ocean toward Isla Nublar. Gray and Zach stand at the rail with other passengers. Gray was still filled with energy as he started explaining about Jurassic World to his unamused older brother.

"When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food a week!" Gray said to Zach.

However, Zach wasn't even paying attention, he was distracted at the sight of some pretty teenage girls that were at the lower deck. They were chattering about, excited about Jurassic World. Zach was smiling dreamily at them while Gray stared at his brother in confusion and somewhat disgusted at him. A few minutes later, Isla Nublar comes into view and the ferry sails towards it, which makes everyone, minus Zach, excited. As the ferry headed towards Isla Nublar's dock, Claire Dearing was standing there, wearing brown hiking shorts, her white blouse shirt unbuttoned and had it tied, showing her purple tank top. Her heels were replaced with hiking boots. She was nervous as she awaited her nephews. After accepting a week off, she decided and try to spend more time with her nephews, but it will be difficult for her since she barely knew them.

"Nervous?"

Claire turns to her right to see Owen Grady, the raptor trainer, and sitting on his shoulders was his niece, Val. She was wearing overall shorts with a Jurassic World t-shirt under it, blue sneakers and white socks. Her hair was tied into pigtails as she wear a Jurassic World cap and pair of sunglasses. The little girl was munching on a pretzel as they waited for the Mitchell Brothers. Claire asked Owen to accompany her in greeting her nephews since...since he's more experienced with children. Owen agrees to help her as he brings his niece with him, since Wu is busy with some scientific stuff.

"In a way…" Claire mumbles, looking up ahead.

"You'll be fine, as long as you don't bore them with your itinerary junk." Owen said.

Claire glares at him. "Excuse me, I am an organized person." She pointed out to him.

"Organized? Claire, these boys want to have a fun time, you just have to wing it." Owen advised her.

"Oh, says the man who _let_ his niece in the raptor pen." Claire reminded him sarcastically.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault she fell in and was taken hostage by the girls!" Owen defended, embarrassed that Claire still remembers that.

Their arguing secede when they saw the ferry coming over. Once it was docked, the gangplank was lowered and passengers came out of the ferry, excited about Jurassic World. Claire searches for her nephews while the park's announcer is heard over the P.A. system.

"_Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us."_

"So...How old are they?" Owen asked, searching through the crowd for the boys.

Claire, trying to recall the age of his nephews, her sister sent some pics to her, so she'll know what they look like, but not their age. And Claire hesitated to answer. "Umm...the older one, he's um.. he's uh..high school age, I think. The younger one, he's...um he's a few years…"

"Hold on" Owen cuts her off as he gives Claire the look. "You don't know how old your nephews are?"

"I've been a busy person!" Claire stated to him.

"_Riiight_…you'll do _great _with your nephews." Owen said sarcastically as they aimlessly looked around, ignoring the glare that Claire was giving him.

As they searched for the boys, the Mitchell brothers were coming out of the ferry, walking through the crowd. Then the two males spotted Claire with Owen and Val. Excited, Gray runs up to them with a big grin.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray exclaims in pure happiness.

Before Claire could react, Gray gave her a big hug, surprising her in the process. Claire had mixed feelings about this. She was clearly overjoyed to see him and Zach, but unsure of how to respond. She glanced at Owen, who gestured to her to hug back. So, Claire slowly yet awkwardly hugs Gray back. Zach catches up, still looking moody and emotionally distant as usual, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Oh, oh, my gosh, you're so-you're so sweet!" Claire said to Gray as she let go before she looked over to Zach with surprise. "Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you were like…" She holds a hand at about roughly Gray's height. "That must've been, what? Three, four years ago?"

"Uh...seven. Seven years. But, you know, close." Zach said dully.

Claire awkwardly looked away, feeling guilty that she didn't know that she was gone that long. Owen noticed this and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So? You're Zach and Gray?" Owen asked them.

"Uh...yeah." Zach said, looking at Owen strangely.

"Zach, Gray. This is Owen Grady and his niece Val." Claire introduced while Zach and Gray greeted them.

"So, I already got your wristbands and this is for food." Claire said she holds an envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it.

"Sweet!" Gray said excitedly as Claire handed him the envelope.

Zach and Gray put on their wristbands before Owen and Claire lead the boys out of the docks towards the large monorail system which traverses the park. They entered the train and got to their seats. The Mitchell brothers are seated side by side in the lead car of the train running along the monorail. Claire and Owen were seated behind them while Val sits on her uncle's lap as they thumb wrestle to pass the time. Gray was excited about reaching Jurassic World. He couldn't stop grinning on the trip. Zach, on the other hand, continues to look sullen and bored at the trip as his arms are crossed, and not responding to Gray when he elbows him. Suddenly, the monorail announcer spoke through the interior speakers.

"_Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago."_

Excited by this, Gray leaps up and runs to the front of the train while Claire calls out to him to be careful. Gray walked through the crowd of people and saw through the front window as the train approached the main entrance to the park. It greatly resembles that of the original Jurassic Park, complete with lit torches, except it reads _**"JURASSIC WORLD"**_ in large blue letters. The doors creak open, allowing the train to pass through. Gray grins at the sight while the children in front of him were awing at the scene before them.

When the train reached the Monorail Hub, the doors opened and allowed the passengers to get out and explore or go to the hotel. Gray rushes excitedly through the crowd with excitement. Gray gawks at everything he sees, many people going about as they headed towards their own destination. Claire and Owen _**(carrying his niece)**_ chase after him while a glum-looking Zach follows a little ways behind.

"Gray, slow down!" Claire called out to him.

"He never slows down." Zach said in annoyance.

"He should join a track team." Owen mutters, referring how fast Gray was running.

Speaking of Gray, the young Mithcell boy has already gotten on a nearby escalator and gestures excitedly to them, wanting to explore now.

"Come on!" He called out.

"We're a comin'!" Owen calls out as they get on the escalator.

They were able to catch up to Gray and headed towards their destination. The first place they went was the Jurassic World hotel, so they can help Zach and Gray to settle in. Claire opens the door and enters a lavish-looking hotel room with the boys entering behind her. Their bags were already inside, thanks to the Jurassic World's employees.

"Okay, since you got your VIP access. You can get on all the rides without waiting in line." Claire said to them while Owen puts Val down.

Gray was impatient as he futzed with the big screen TV before looking at his aunt. "Let's go!"

Zach, looking at his iPhone, goes over to the bed and flops down on it. "Dude, she said we had to wait." He said in annoyance, taking a break after a long trip.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" Gray said as he ran over to the balcony and opened the doors.

Beyond the hotel room's balcony, Jurassic World came to view. Opening a dinosaur theme park was John Hammond's dream, wanting the people around the world to experience living, breathing dinosaurs, walking through the Earth. And his dream came true, thanks to Simon Masrani. The park has a beach near the hotel. The fences of the Mosasaur Lagoon that stands beside the Monorail. The Innovation Center can be seen from afar along with Main Street below. It has a massive amount of tourists walking back and forth to each attractional building.

After Claire checked her nephews in their hotel room, they all went to Main Street. Crowds of people filled the street, leading towards the Innovation Center. Owen carries his niece on his shoulders, so she doesn't get lost. Gray was running enthusiastically up the steps of the building with his brother and aunt trailing behind, along with Owen.

"Come on!" Gray said impatiently.

"Relax." Zach said to his brother.

"Come on!"

"Dude, chill!"

"Gray, Jurassic World isn't going anywhere." Claire called out to her youngest nephew.

Soon, the Mitchell Brothers push open the double doors of the Innovation Center and enter with Claire, Owen, and Val coming from behind. The interior of the building is a flurry of activity. A statue of John Hammod stands tall toward the back of the building.

"_Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on an exciting journey 65 million years into the past." _Came the announcement from the P.A. system.

In the center of the lobby was a holographic platform, currently displaying a life-size projection of an _Apatosaurus_ that seemingly roars at the boys. Announcements over the P.A. from both male and female speakers continue as various exhibits the lobby has to offer, including _Digging For Dinosaurs_, a recreation of a paleontological dig where children use brushes to uncover bones. There was even a theater where children and their parents are watching a documentary about the extinction of the dinosaurs aka the asteroid that struck the Earth in an enormous explosion. The children give various exclamations of amazement and fright. There was even a holographic projection of a globe of the Earth, showing where various dinosaurs lived during prehistory.

Speaking of which, Gray rushes over to the Mr. DNA Show, where visitors are quizzed about genetics. After a quick scan of the screen he immediately begins pushing buttons and reciting the answers.

"Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived." Gray said, memorized about genetics before.

Soon, a 3-D representation of MR. DNA appears on screen, ready for the next visitor. "_Test your knowledge!_" It said.

Zach grumpily sidles up to him, annoyed that he had to chase him around. "Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting."

"Gray, slow down." Claire said as she and Owen were able to catch up with them while Val was safely seated on her Uncle's shoulders. As they made their way to the boys, the holographic projection changed from an _Apatosaurus_ to a _Parasaurolophus_ next to them.

"We have a lot of places to go before lunch." Claire said with a smile.

Gray grins at his aunt. "Where are we going first? The hatchery? The Jurassic World Aviary? No wait! The Jurassic World Lagoon?"

"Dude, chill. Aunt Claire's gonna take us there." Zach said in annoyance.

Claire glanced at Gray before looking at Gray as she tries to be all fun. "...Right, let's get started, shall we?" Claire said to them.

* * *

Claire takes Zach and Gray to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. There, Gray saw baby dinosaurs walking about, being petted, hugged, or held by excited children. They were the ones excited about playing with baby dinosaurs, it was their dream. Within the crowd, Gray was hopping up and down to get a better view of the baby dinosaurs. He always wanted to see one up close when he was little.

"Lift me up. I can't see!" Gray said to his older brother.

"I'm not Dad. And you're not five." Zach said in annoyance.

"I can still ride the Triceratops. I'm 47-and-a-half inches." Gray said, running up to a platform to see better while taking pictures.

"He's right, they only allow little kids." Owen said, playfully shaking his shoulders, making Val giggle.

"This place is for little kids." Zach mutters out. "And cover up your dork pouch."

As Gray covers his belt bag while suggesting they should go to the spinning dinosaur eggs, Claire began to worry, she planned the whole thing for little kids. Owen, seeing Claire's situation, decided to change her plans and give the boys a great tour around the park. So, stepping besides Claire, Owen made a big grin and clapped his hands together, getting the boys attention.

"Hey, instead of going to the spinning dinosaur eggs, how about we go somewhere cool!" Owen suggested to the boys.

Zach and Gray looked at each other and then to Owen. "What do you have in mind?" Zach asked.

Owen grins while Claire sighs, knowing that grin he made is a sign of trouble.

Owen brought the Mitchell boys and Claire to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. There, they can see Isla Nublar's queen, and her feeding will begin in 10 minutes. Gray became excited at the thought of seeing a T. Rex up close and personal while Zach is less than amused. They were able to get to the front and saw the whole jungle area up close. Gray was so excited that he readied his camera to take Rexy's picture. Zach wasn't too excited about the T. Rex since he prefers to be in the nice hotel and sleep.

"_Parents, be aware this show may be disturbing for smaller children." _The automatic voice announced through the speakers.

"You might want to look away Val." Owen said quietly to his niece, who nodded and covered her eyes under the sunglasses.

Soon, they saw the goat on the ground, bleating out loudly. On top of the log was a tower where a T. Rex handler threw the flare at the goat while he could hear Rexy coming over. As soon as she was near the goat, she ate it while the whole crowd of tourists, minus Zach, Val, and Claire, cheered. Gray was having a fun time while Claire was doing her best to be a good aunt. Then Zach had to move away from the crowd to answer a call from his mom.

"Hey, Mom." Zach greeted through the phone.

"_You were supposed to call me when you landed."_ Karen said through the phone. "_Are you having fun?" _

"Yeah, I guess. Aunt Claire is giving us a tour with her boyfriend, I think. She gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line." Zach said dully through the phone.

"_Wait, boyfriend? Since when has she had a boyfriend?" _Karen asked, clearly surprised.

"Since now, we met him at the dock." Zach said before his mom ended the call, surprising Zach.

After they went out of the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, they headed towards the Mosasaur Lagoon. There, they could witness the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Gray was excited about the Mosasaur as he ran through the crowd with Claire chasing after him. Owen and Zach were catching up while Val was bouncing with joy, wanting to see Mona again. Owen and Claire made sure to get waterproof ponchos, because Mona always leaves a _big_ splash. They got to their seats as they waited for the show to start. Zach and Gray sat beside each other while Owen and Val sat on Zach's side and Claire was at Gray's. Suddenly, Claire's phone rang, indicating her sister was calling her. Claire answered loudly since the loud crowd was taking their seats.

"Hey, Karen!"

"_Hi, Claire. How's it going?"_ Karen asked through the phone.

"Yeah, everything's great. The boys are having fun. Everyone's...yeah, everyone's good." Claire said to her sister through the phone, loudly since there were many people chattering about.

"_Really? Because I just hung up with Zach, and he said that you've brought your boyfriend with the tour." _

"_Boyfriend?"_ Claire thought with wide eyes as she glanced over to Owen, who was smiling at his niece as she cheered for Mona, as she realized what her older sister meant. "Oh, he is _NOT _my boyfriend…" Claire said to her sister sternly before she heard her sniffling about. "Wait, are you crying?"

"_Sorry, I'm just so happy that you're spending time with the boys, Claire. I'm mean, you haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know how Zach will treat Gray if they're by themselves and he can just be so mean. But I never knew you would one day have a boyfriend."_

"Okay, first off, I do not have a boyfriend, he's just a friend helping me take care of Zach and Gray. And secondly, I only dated him ONCE! And it was not a good date. He shows up on a first date in his boardshorts! Boardshorts!"

Claire could hear her sister laughing a bit from the other line. "_Well, at least you're doing your best less than trying." _Karen said with a little happiness.

"Ew! You're using Mom's lines now?" Claire questions her sister.

_"My God. I am using Mom's lines. I'm sorry, but you know, I have to tell you, they work. You'll see when you have kids."_

"Yeah, **_if_**." Claire said the last part sarcastically.

_"**When,** it's worth it." Karen said. "I gotta go, I have to be somewhere. Bye."_

"Bye, _Mom_." Claire joked the last part before Karen ended the call, but she has no idea what her big sister is dealing with.

Soon, Sarah, the Mona's Handler, came and stood on the platform, explaining about the Mosasaurus species. "The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink its teeth into." She explains.

Gray was bouncing within his seat while Claire told him to behave, which he did. Zach was busy staring at his phone that had a picture of his soon to be ex-girlfriend. Val was giggling happily, excited to see Mona again. Soon above the Announcer Sarah and into the lagoon, a great white shark is lifted into a mechanical hook.

"Okay folks, get ready to meet Mona the Mosasaur, give her a hand when she comes out." Sarah said through the mic.

Gray shoves Zach in excitement, snapping Zach out from his phone. "Zach! Zach! The Mosasaurus!"

And when Zach looks up from his phone, Mona the Mosasaurus explodes out from the water and snaps her mighty jaw onto the shark before dragging it under the water within the lagoon and sending a pool of water over the audience, soaking them in the process, but they didn't mind. The audience cheered and clapped in total excitement and amazement to what they just saw. Zach smiling and unbelieved to what he'd just seen, claps along with everyone else's. Claire, on the other hand, was happy that the Mosasaurus attraction was doing great, but upset that her hair was wet. She made a mental note to add waterproof hats next time. Soon, the bleachers began to move downwards.

"Hold on tight. We're going to give an even closer look at Mona." Sarah said.

When the bleachers stop moving, the audience are at the Underwater Observatory, watching an underwater view of Mona. They cheered and clapped at Mona as she swam through her lagoon.

"It has eighty-eight teeth!" Gray said to his older brother loudly, amazed to see Mona.

"Go Mona!" Val cheered, clapping her little hands.

"You think this is great, you two wanna see more?" Owen asked the boys with a grin.

"Yeah!" Gray and Zach agree with him while Claire rolls her eyes but smiles at Owen's enthusiasm.

* * *

Owen was driving a jeep through the jungle with Claire sitting at the front seat. Zach and Gray were at the back with Val, who was sitting on a kid car seat. The two boys were getting excited about where Owen was taking them while Claire was suspicious about Owen's idea of fun. I mean, Owen can be...a '_wild man'_ always having crazy ideas. Like the time he suggested an idea to Claire about the Mosasaur aka Mona doing dolphin tricks, which she declined because there was no way that Mona can do tricks. Although Claire notices a familiar landscape that they pass and realizes where Owen was taking them. Giving Owen a suspicious look, Claire turns to Owen, who was focused on the road.

"Owen…" Claire said slowly.

"Yeeesss?" Owen singed out with a sly grin.

"Please tell me you're taking us there?" She begged.

"Come on, Claire. The girls will not harm them. Barry is keeping watch and Hoskins isn't there to bother us. They're perfectly safe." Owen said with assurance.

"Oh sure, just what happened to Val when she fell in there." Claire said sarcastically.

"Hey, I told you, it was not my fault that she fell in there and the girls took her hostage." Owen defended, clearly it didn't work.

Claire rolled her eyes. "If something like that happens again, you're the one responsible for this." She said to him sternly.

"Yes, Ma'm." Owen said in a mocking tone.

Gray turned towards them and leaned over the seat. "Where are we going?" He asked excitingly.

"You'll see." Owen said with a grin.

The jeep drove through the jungle and towards the raptor paddock. There, Barry stood waiting for them after he got a call from Owen that he's coming. As Barry saw the jeep parked, Zach and Gray got out of the jeep along with the two adults before Owen helped Val off her seat and helped her down. Val runs over to Barry and hugs his legs happily, making the man smile at her. She looks up at him under her shades.

"Hi, Barry!" She greeted with a giggle.

Barry chuckles at her and ruffles her head. "Hello, Val."

As she lets go, Owen leads Zach and Gray over to Barry with Claire following from behind. "Boys, this is Barry Sembène. Barry, this Zach and Gray, Claire's nephews." Owen introduced.

The Mitchell Brothers greeted Barry while the man stared at them skeptically before turning to Owen. "Are you sure it is a good idea bringing more people in danger? Not after your niece-"

"Shh-ta-ta-ta-Shhh…" Owen shushes his friend, stopping him from finishing his sentence and reminder.

"Wait, what happened?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Nothing that you two should know of." Owen said before giving Claire a look that said: _Don't tell them_, which earned an eye roll from the Park's Operation Manager.

Gray looks at the paddock curiously. "What kind of dinosaurs are in there?"

Owen grins. "I'll show you."

Owen leads the boys, with Val in his arms, as they went up the stairs to the railings with Claire and Barry following them from behind. Gray wonders what's in this paddock, it wasn't brochure or on the map, he guesses that this must be a still-working production. As they reached the center of the paddock, Owen handed Val over to Barry before the Ex-Navy took out his clicker.

"Alright, bring them out!" Owen ordered.

With that, a worker opens the gate and raptors enter their enclosure, hissing and growling. Gray could feel himself squealing from the inside as he saw four raptors. Gray read about them in Alan Grant's book. It fascinated him since he read that raptors are so smart, they can actually open doors! As Gray looked at them with his now awestruck older brother, Val waves at them happily. And it didn't take long for the raptors to look at her only, and not at Owen. They were happy to see their little raptor girl.

"Hi!" Val said cheerfully, earning tilted heads from the raptors.

"Owen." Gray suddenly asked, getting the raptor trainer's attention. "Are they safe?"

"No, they're not." Owen said while shaking his head.

"...What are their names?" Gray asked curiously as he looked at the raptors, who were busy staring at Val.

Owen points to each and every raptor. "Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here is Delta. This one's called Blue. She's the beta."

Gray was at awe by this, but he wonders...if Blue's the beta, then who's the alpha? "But...who's the alpha?"

Owen turned to him, his voice proud and strong as he stood tall. "You're looking at him, kid."

This made Gray smile at Owen in awe and adoration, amazed to see such an awesome man, and thinks Val was lucky to have an uncle like him. Val, meanwhile, was rummaging through her bag that Owen brought and took out four pretzels. Val looks over to her uncle with innocent eyes.

"Can I feed them?" Val begged him.

Owen chuckles and nods. "Alright, let's see if they're hungry."

Owen uses his clicker to get the raptors' attention, which it did, as the four raptors were staring at their alpha with narrowed eyes. "Eyes up!"

The raptors lifted their heads before Barry carried Val over to Owen, which immediately got the raptors to focus on her. Owen turns to Val and nodded, making her smile. She looks at the raptors and raises one of the pretzels.

"Here you go!" Val tosses the first pretzel to Charlie, who grabbed it hungrily. One by one, each raptor got their own pretzels and munched them happily. Gray and Zach were amazed by this as the youngest Mitchell took pictures, wanting to show this to his friends.

"Wow! You can control them?" Gray asked Owen.

"No, I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect." Owen explains to him. "You see, they imprinted on me when they hatched, I raised them and they show great respect."

"Then why did Aunt Claire say something about Val falling in and being taken hostage by them?" Gray asked him curiously, which caused Owen's eyes to widen. "I didn't know what you meant by the girls took her hostage, but I think I know now that you guys were referring to the raptors. So that means-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Owen said, cutting him and preventing him from talking more. He then picks up his niece and walks away in the hurry. "Next tour! Moving on!"

As Owen walked away, Barry shook his head while he checked on the raptors, leaving Claire and her nephews. The boys watch Owen leave with Val in his arms, impressed and amazed by this man who trains raptors for a living.

"Your boyfriend's a badass." Zach said to Claire.

Claire didn't respond, she wasn't going say: _He is not my boyfriend_, but instead. She simply glanced at her oldest nephew before looking back at Owen with a thought in her mind. She didn't show it to anyone, but she may have a small crush on him. Claire was not aware that she form a small smile that came to her face as she shook her head.

"Come on, one more stop before we have our lunch." Claire said to them.

They nodded and went down the stairs and towards the jeep, where Owen placed Val on her kid's car seat. As they get in, Owen drives the jeep to the last destination of the day. It was a special paddock that wasn't open up yet, and the Mitchell Brothers will be the first ones to see the new attractions. Gray was excited and asked Owen about their destination, but Owen said it was a surprise, making Gray feel excited and wonder, trying to contain his curiosity. Though he would ask 'Are we there yet?' every five minutes. But it didn't take them long as they reached their destination. When the jeep parked, Gray particularly jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the entrance but stopped and turned towards the others while Owen helped Val off her seat.

"Come on!" Gray excitedly said.

"Woah, there. We're not going there." Owen said as he carried Val in his arms. "We're taking the scenic root."

Claire gave him a warning look, indicating that he has a devious idea in his mind. "Owen…"

However, Claire's warning didn't stop the wild man, as he brought them and his niece _inside _the paddock, by using the back door (which is human size-access) and was grinning non-stop when Gray looks around the paddock and asked a bazillion question about what kind of dinosaur are they going to met. Zach, on the other hand, was nervous, not sure what dino they were going to meet. And Claire...let's just say that she was face-palming the whole way.

"Don't worry, you'll meet them." Owen said with a grin.

"Them?" Zach asked almost nervously.

Suddenly, loud and heavy footsteps were heard, causing Zach and Gray to froze in their place. Something was moving through the undergrowth. Zach and Gray were nervous about what's going on. Claire assured them that they will be alright as she was also nervous, worried that her nephews will have a panic attack. Soon, they saw something shifted through the trees and bushes before appearing through thin air. Two unknown apex-predators, both big and scary looking. They were twice as tall as Rexy and had sharper teeth.

They were Ivy and Iris, the now fully grown Indominus Rex Sisters.

Gray and Zach stared at those two unknown dinosaurs as their eyes were wide and their jaws almost hit the floor. Owen smirks at the two dinos and places his niece down. He knew that they would be amazed by this.

"Zach, Gray, say hello to the new attractions of Jurassic World. Ivy and Iris, the Indominus Rex Sisters and the first ever hybrids ever made." Owen introduces them.

"H-Hybrids?" Gray stuttered in awe.

Owen nodded with a smile. And without any warning...Gray fainted on the ground. Clearly his young mind couldn't handle the amazement he was seeing. The group then looked at the unconscious boy. Ivy and Iris looked at each other and then back to Gray, wondering if he was alive or not. But when they could smell and hear his breathing, it indicates that he's gonna be okay. Claire was annoyed, thanks to Owen's 'brilliant' plan, one of her nephews fainted. Owen was smiling nervously when Claire gave him an annoyed look.

"Congratulations, Owen. You made one of my nephews faint." Claire said in annoyance.

"Hey, you can't blame me, he couldn't handle seeing a new attraction." Owen said to Claire.

Claire sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Just help me take him to the infirmary and go to Winston's Steakhouse for lunch." She said.

"You got it." Owen said before he carefully picks up Gray in his arms.

Val looks over to Ivy and Iris. "We gotta go. We're going to help Gray. Wait for us when we get back, okay?" She said to them.

The two hybrids nodded before Val skips over to Owen and Claire following with. However, Zach didn't move, he just stared at the two white titans before him, and they were looking at him too. He was amazed to see such big and scary hybrids...listening to a little girl and they seem so...so calm. Zach snaps out of his trance as Claire calls out to him.

"Zach, we're leaving!"

Zach took out his phone and took a quick picture of the two hybrids, surprising them in the process, as he wanted Gray to see this when he wakes up, before jogging over to his aunt and the others. "Coming!"

Though Zach wonders if they could come back to this paddock after lunch or when Gray wakes up from unconsciousness.

* * *

**Review or Favorite.**


	10. New Secrets

**Sorry for the delay, I was having a writer's block. I tried my best to think of this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

At Jurassic World Infirmary, Gray Mitchell was lying on the bed, still unconscious from his encounter with Ivy and Iris. Claire was talking with a doctor, asking if Gray was alright, which he is. All he needs is some rest and he will wake up soon. And lo and behold he did. The first thing Gray saw was the ceiling of the infirmary. He sits up with a groan as he shakes his head. He notices that Zach and Claire were sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him while Owen was holding his niece in his arms as he sits at the other side of bed.

"Zach? Aunt Claire? What happened?" Gray mumbles, rubbing his head.

"You fainted when you saw the new attractions." Zach answered, taking out his phone and showing Gray the Indominus Rex Sisters. Gray looked at the picture with wide eyes, amazed that he got to see a new species and embarrassed that he fainted upon seeing them.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked him with concern.

"I'm fine." Gray said before looking around. "But...how did I get here?"

"Oh, Owen carried you here after you fainted." Zach said.

Gray blushed in embarrassment and gave Owen an apologetic look. "Sorry for giving you the trouble."

Owen simply smiled. "Nah, there's no trouble. I'm just glad you're okay." He said.

Gray smiles before his stomach made a rubbing sound, indicating that he was hungry. Blushing in embarrassment, Gray rubbed the back of his neck while grinning embarrassingly. Owen couldn't help but smiled at him before he got up with Val in his arms.

"Well, if you're well enough to go to Winston's Steakhouse, we can grab a bite there." Owen said to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." Gray said as he carefully got off bed with Claire's help.

"Okay, but tell us if you're feeling sick, okay?" Claire said to Gray, who nodded.

Soon, they got out of the infirmary and headed out to Main Street. They walked to a corner towards Winston's Steakhouse and got their seats at the window _**(Owen and Val sat on the left side while Claire and the Mitchell Brothers sat on the right)**_ as they ordered their food. Owen ordered a grilled steak, Zach and Gray wanted cheeseburgers and fries, while Claire and Val ordered a salad _**(though Val wanted fries too, a chocolate cake, and a strawberry milkshake)**_ and the males ordered sodas aka coca cola while Claire got a glass of water. As they ate their lunch, Gray asked his aunt if there were any new attractions that will be added in the park. Claire explains that Ivy and Iris are the only new attractions here. Wu hasn't made other batches yet because he's still keeping an eye on Ivy and Iris, in case they suffer any changes in the genes. Gray asked if they could meet Dr. Henry Wu, but Claire said that he's busy with his work.

Owen chuckles at this. "Oh yes, he is very busy with Ivy and Iris. In fact, he even helped me chase them."

"Really? What happened?" Gray asked curiously and excitingly.

Zach also wanted to know as he took a sip from his soda. Owen chuckles and tells them the story. "Well, it all started when Ivy and Iris were the size of raptors…"

* * *

_In Jurassic World Hotel, there are many rooms, including a spa room, a game room, and dining area. Speaking of which, many tourists enjoyed their meals at the dining area. However, it wasn't all peaceful when sounds of crashing was heard from the kitchen, followed by yelling, screaming, and roaring. Suddenly, the double doors of the kitchen flew open and two white figures were seen running out of it. Those were Ivy and Iris. The Indominus Rexes snuck out again from their paddock and decided to grab lunch by raiding the kitchen. Ivy got a cooked chicken on her jaw while Iris was carrying a pecan pie in her claws. Though they weren't alone, Val was being carried in Ivy's claws, confused on why she was here, as the two hybrids were being chased by an enraged chef, who was waving a rolling pin._

"_Get back here! You scaly little repulsive reptiles! That is a seventy-five dollar, organic, free-range game bird!" He yelled in a French accent. _

_Chasing behind him were Owen, Barry, and Wu. The two males were trying to get the two troublemaking hybrids. They just found out that they were smart enough to escape through the doors as they knew how to open it. And snuck Val out of Owen's care and caused a rampage through the hotel!_

"_Ivy, Iris! You two put those foods down and get back here right now!" Owen called out as they went out of the dining room towards the hall, leaving a shock and somewhat panicked tourists._

* * *

Zach and Gray were laughing at the story while Owen was grinning when he told them the story. Claire rolled her eyes, remembering how Owen and Wu were trying to get the hybrids with Barry's help. They were able to get them and bring them back to their paddock while Claire had to assure the tourists that the hybrids were no threat to them and give a fifty percent discount on the cheesecake as an apology. Val was listening to the whole story while drinking her milkshake happily.

"That really happened?!" Gray asked between laughs.

"Eeyup! And don't worry, no one got hurt...except maybe some." Owen added with a playful grin.

"Owen!" Claire warned him.

"I'm kidding! No one got hurt, I promise." Owen assured her.

Claire rolled her eyes before Zach put his soda down. "So what's next?" He asked his aunt.

Claire looks at him and clears her throat. "Well, after this, I was going to show you two the Titanoboa Jungle and then go to Hammond Creation Lab."

"Can we go to the creation lab first?" Gray asked, wanting to see the scientists work with the cloning of the dinosaur eggs.

Claire stops her sentence and glances over to Owen, wondering what she should do. Owen secretly mounted: '_Wing it'_ to her, indicating that she should improvise. Taking a deep breath, Claire looked at her youngest nephew and smiled.

"Sure, if you like." Claire said.

Gray couldn't help but silently cheer at this, happy that he got to see the lab where the eggs are made. After they had their lunch and paid for the food, they all headed towards Hammond Creation Lab. And since Claire is the Park's Operation Manager, she got Zach and Gray inside the lab, so they could see up close and personal with the scientists and their work. Val waves at the scientists, who waved back, as they recognized her since she visited the lab everyday with Wu. Zach and Gray saw scientists extracting dinosaur DNA from mosquitoes that were trapped in fossilized amber.

"This is so cool!" Gray almost exclaims as he observes the eggs being ready.

"So...what happens when they hatched?" Zach asked.

"Well, when the baby herbivores hatched, we made sure that they imprint with their caretakers before placing them in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo to spend some of their early lives there before they are sent to their known exhibit and be taken care of by adoptive parents of their species." Claire explains to them.

"So the workers take care of them before giving to the adult dinosaurs, right?" Zach asked.

"That's right." Claire said.

Val looked behind her uncle and saw a familiar face. "Hi, Dr. Wu!" Val greeted with a wave.

They turned around and saw Wu coming over to them. Owen sets Val down and allows the little girl to greet Wu happily. Wu greeted her with a pat on the head as Wu made his way over to the group. Gray nearly squealed to see the scientist that made dinosaurs real. He almost fainted but Zach prevented it. Owen greeted Wu with a handshake.

"Hey, Wu. How's your work coming along?" Owen asked.

"Doing good." Wu said with a nod before looking at Zach and Gray. "Oh, hello, who are you two?"

"Dr. Wu, these are my nephews, Zach and Gray Mitchell." Claire introduced.

"Hi!" Gray suddenly greeted, grinning at the head scientist.

"Nice to meet you." Zach greeted calmly.

"Hello," Wu greeted them before looking at Claire. "They didn't fall on the raptor paddock, right?"

"Don't worry, they didn't." Claire assured.

"Oh, come on! Are you guys still bringing that up?" Owen said annoyance.

"Yes." Wu and Claire said unison.

Val giggles at this while Owen did a facepalm by this. Zach and Gray hold their laughs while doing their best to not let Owen feel bad. Owen just pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to change the subject.

"Can we talk about something else?" He begged.

Wu chuckled. "Okay then, I need to talk to Claire for a minute." He said.

"Wu, I'm busy-"

"It won't take long. I can assure you." Wu said.

Claire bit her lips before glancing at her nephews for a second. "Umm...wait here, I'll be right back." Claire said to them before going with Wu.

"What was that all about?" Zach asked.

Owen shrugs. "Probably scientific stuff." He said before grabbing the boys' shoulders. "Come on, I'll show you the incubator that hatched the girls." Owen grins, remembering how the raptors imprinted on him.

As they go, Val stops dead in her tracks to look over to Claire and Wu. She was curious about what they were talking about. Trailing off from her uncle and the two boys, Val hides behind a counter and listens to the two adults talking. They were discussing two new hybrids that were made a few years ago.

"You want to add them? As a hybrid attraction?" Claire asked Wu in confusion and shock.

New hybrids? Does that mean that Ivy and Iris aren't the only ones? Val listens further as the scientist assured and reason with Claire. "Claire, this is a new opportunity for Jurassic World. The Spinoraptor and Stegoceratops have been in captivity for three years now, and I think it will be good for Ivy and Iris to be introduced to new hybrids."

"I don't know, Wu. We're not sure how Ivy and Iris will react with them." Claire said.

"Well, I was hoping that we could ask Val to assist us." Wu suggested.

"Wu, we can't use Val in this experiment of yours." Claire said to him. "All we know is that they might start attacking each other."

"I doubt it. Val has many secrets, but I know she can help them understand." Wu said.

"But even if it's possible that Val can communicate with them, we still can't have any chances." Claire said.

"Of what?" Val suddenly said, standing beside them without the adults' knowing.

This startled Claire and Wu as they looked down at Val, who was staring at them with her wide and innocent eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Claire asked her.

"...A while." Val only responds as she looks at them. "I only heard about the two new hybrids. Can I see them?"

The two adults looked at each other nervously, not sure if they should do it while the Mitchell Brothers are here. Claire promised her sister to spend time with them. She can't just bail on them. Claire was almost getting to know her nephews. Then Wu placed a hand on Claire's shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Bring your nephews with us, Claire. They have the right to know and see." Wu said as he let go.

Claire was hesitant, not wanting her nephews to know about this. She wanted to keep them safe and protect them, but keeping it a secret won't help. After all, they are family. Claire looked at Wu and nodded as she went towards Owen and the boys, who were looking at the incubator, as the man told them how the raptors hatched.

"Yup, the girls hatched here, and the first thing they did...was nipping by fingers, twice or more. And I almost ran out of bandages." Owen said with a smile.

Zach and Gray laughed a bit, finding it funny. Claire shows up and gets Owen's attention. "Owen, Wu wants to show us something."

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"He said it's...important. Val is with him." Claire said.

Owen looks at her suspiciously and hesitantly before nodding. Claire looks at her nephews. "Zach, Gray, come with us." She said.

"Okay." Gray said with no questions.

"Is it a good idea to bring them?" Owen asked worriedly in a quiet tone.

"I am not leaving them here." Claire said.

Owen sighs but agrees as they went over to Wu, who was waiting for them with Val, before leading them to a private laboratory that was far from the scientist. It was Wu's private lab and he has a passcode that only he has. As they entered, they saw another room with monitors and a glass wall that separates them. Wu opens the door of the other side while Val is led by her uncle as he helps her put on the brainwave crown after he removed her hat and sunglasses before going back to the others while closing the door behind. Zach and Gray watched in confusion as Val was standing at the center.

"W-What's going on?" Zach asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Wu said before pressing a button.

Soon, the hidden wall reveals a glass wall to reveal Ingrid the Inostrancevia. Gray and Zach were amazed and surprised by this, but soon replaced it with horror when they saw the glass wall opened to allow Ingrid to go over to Val. They panicked as they tried to tell the adults that Val is in trouble, but Owen assured them that she's okay. The brothers didn't know what he meant until they saw Ingrid coming over to Val and licking her gently, making her giggle. Zach and Gray's jaws dropped in total astonishment.

"H-How?" Zach asked in shock.

"Val has a gift in communicating with animals, specifically, dinosaurs." Wu explained to the boys, typing something on the monitor.

"Wait...so she's like a mutant?" Zach asked.

"Sort of...Val possesses a special gene inside of her DNA that helps her communicate with the dinosaurs, understanding and connecting to them." Wu explained.

"So...Val's not afraid of the Inostrancevia inside?" Gray asked the scientist.

"That's right, and since they have a strong bond, Ingrid won't hurt her." Wu added.

"Ingrid?" Zach asked in confusion.

"Val named the Inostrancevia, Ingrid. She thinks it's cute." Wu said before taking the microphone. "Val. Today we're going to add new friends with you and Ingrid, okay?"

"Okie-dokie!" Val said, doing a thumbs up.

"What do you mean by-" Owen was cut off when Wu pressed a button that opens another hidden door, revealing a strange looking hybrid.

It was a Utahraptor that had a blue feathered crest on its skull, arms, legs and tail, and a spine like of a Spinosaurus. Its yellow eyes were looking straight over to Val and Ingrid. Ingrid growls at the intruder, ready to attack. The hybrid is the same as it bared its sharp teeth and releases a growl. But before they could attack, Val steps between them with a pouty face.

"Hey, no fighting! We're friends." Val said, stopping them from fighting.

Instantly, the two species stopped their aggression as they looked at Val. The monitor showed Val's brainwaves before it changed in a different pattern. This caught Wu's interest as the patterns started to form differently before slowly changing into color.

"Why is her brainwaves changing?" Owen asked Wu.

"It appears that the changes of the brainwaves of Val's indicates that she is calming them down." Wu said theoretically.

They watched as Val came over to the Utahraptor/Spinosaurus hybrid, it was looking at her curiously. "Hello! I'm Val, do you want to be our friend?" She asked.

The hybrid tilted its head to the right before releasing a gentle growl before bobbing its head up and down. Val turns towards Ingrid, saying the same thing. Ingrid looks over to the Utahraptor/Spinosaurus hybrid with suspicion, as if she doesn't want to, but feeling Val stroking her jaw, Ingrid releases a gentle grunt, indicating that she will be friends with the Utahraptor/Spinosaurus hybrid. The two different species came close, causing the group on the other side to tense, but instead of fighting, the two carnivores sniffed each other carefully. The humans watched in astonishment as Ingrid and the Utahraptor/Spinosaurus hybrid bumped heads together, showing a sign of friendship.

"She did it." Wu said in awe.

"Did what?" Zach suddenly asked as they looked at the window and watched Val running over to Ingrid and the Utahraptor/Spinosaurus hybrid happily, cheering in delight as she hugged the hybrid's left leg.

Wu answered Zach's question with no hesitation. "Val successfully was able to tame both carnivorous beings and made them understand one another."

"Liiikkkeee a hive mind?" Gray asked Wu.

Wu rubbed his chin. "Could be, but Val's brainwaves show tremendous changes, as if she was able to communicate with their mind."

"You're meaning to say that my niece is telepathic?" Owen asked Wu in shock.

"Something like that, but stronger as if she's linked to them." Wu added before tying something on his monitors. "I'm going to try something."

"This better not be one of your surprises again, Wu." Owen said sternly to the scientist. "The last time you did that, I nearly got a heart attack."

"Don't worry, the next one is a herbivore." Wu said, assuring Owen, before pressing the next button to open another hidden door.

They, Val, and the two carnivores stared at the open door briefly. They waited for what type of dinosaur would come out, but for a while nothing was coming. Val tilts her head in confusion while Ingrid and the Utahraptor/Spinosaurus sit on the floor and wait. And wait...and wait..._aaaaand_ wait. But nothing was coming out of there. The others were looking through the window, unsure what's going on.

"...What are we waiting for?" Gray asked in confusion.

"There's supposed to be another hybrid, a herbivore to be exact...it should've come out by now." Wu said.

"...Should we check on it?" Owen asked.

"Yes...we should." Wu said before getting up.

"But they're in there." Zach said, referring to the two carnivores.

"Don't worry, they're docile." Owen said before they headed towards the door.

As Wu opened the door, the two carnivores looked at them, causing the group to pause briefly, daring not to move. And much to their relief, they turned away, back to the opened door. They sighed in relief before they made their way to the opened door. They looked inside and saw a sleeping figure. It was a hybrid of a Stegosaurus and a Triceratops. It appears to have the body and height of a Stegosaurus and a head of Triceratops. It's scales were in a bright orange with light brown splotches on the tip of its crest. It was lying on the ground lazily, not bothering to get up as it continued sleeping.

"What kind of hybrid is that?" Gray asked.

"It's a Stegoceratops." Wu answered while looking at the lazy hybrid. "It has the DNA of a Stegosaurus, Triceratops, a beetle, and some limbless animal. But I guess it hasn't much energy like the Spinoraptor-"

"I named him Spinny." Val said, smiling as she pointed at the Spinoraptor.

"But how come this one isn't coming out like Spinny did?" Gray asked.

"There's one answer to that question." Owen said, causing the group to look at him, as he said his answer. "He's lazy."

"Owen...you're right." Wu suddenly said as he looked over to the sleeping Stegoceratops. "Due to the lesser genes I added, it became a somewhat lazy creature."

"Can we try and wake it up?" Zach asked.

"Wouldn't it make me angry?" Gray asked worriedly.

"I don't think so." Owen said, looking at the sleeping Stegoceratops. "By the looks of it, I don't think it will be bothered by loud noises."

"You think so?" Claire asked him with unsureness.

"Watch." Owen took out his clicker and used it to wake the sleeping hybrid up. "Hey! Wake up!"

It had no effect on the hybrid as he continued sleeping. Zach decided to try as he took out his phone and used one of his ringtones (an Alarm), and tried to wake it up, but to no avail. Gray tried as he used his camera to make a strong flash at the hybrid, but nothing. Claire tried as she claps her hands loudly to wake it, but like the others, no effect.

"Damn, that thing is a heavy sleeper." Owen said as he looked over to Wu. "What kind of drugs did you give it?"

"Owen, I didn't put any drugs on it. It is simply...lazy, that's all." Wu said, rubbing his chin. "Funny, no matter how hard we try, it still won't wake up."

"We can try hot sauce." Owens suggested.

"Owen!" Claire scolded him.

"It was just a suggestion!" Owen defended himself with

"Maybe we can try and push it." Gray suggested.

"You know how heavy it is right?" Zach asked him.

"Oh yeah...right." Gray said with an embarrassed blush.

Just then, Val skips past them and over to the sleeping Stegoceratops. She gently pats its head a bit, which causes the hybrid to open one eye and look at her smiling innocent face. Unaware from the group, they couldn't see a small blue aura escaping through Val's hand as she gently strokes the Stegoceratops's head.

"Can you walk out, please?" She asked politely.

The Stegoceratops looked at her for a few seconds before groaning as it got on all fours before letting out a loud yawn while shaking its head. It surprised everyone as it began moving out of the room while the five humans moved out and allowed the Stegoceratops to get out of the room to meet with Ingrid and Spinny. It looks at them lazaly, its eyes blinking tiredly, as if it wants to go back to sleep. Val went over to them and patted the Stegoceratops's side gently.

"Ingrid, Spinny, say hello to Steven!" Val introduced happily.

Steven the Stegoceratops stared at them tiredly while Ingrid and Spinny stared at Steven with tilted heads. Owen, Wu, Claire, and the Mitchell Brothers stared in shock and amazement as Steven greeted them with a grunt before yawning, making Val giggle at them happily as she hugs one of Steven's legs.

"We're gonna be best of friends!" Val said happily with a cute smile.

"Amazing!" Wu said as he quickly went back to the monitors and studied Val's brainwaves, and to his surprise, her brainwaves changed, and it was beating like a heartbeat. "Fascinating."

Owen came in with Claire while Val was introducing Zach and Gray to Ingrid, Spinny, and Steven. The two adults went over to the scientist and saw the brainwaves of Val, giving out a gentle beat. Owens and Claire were shocked at the result.

"The hell? How is Val able to make her brainwaves do that?" Owen questioned him.

"I don't know but I have theory that Val somehow can communicate in not her words...but her heart." Wu explains his theory.

"Wait, are you saying that Val can communicate with them with her heart?" Claire asked with unclearness.

Wu nodded as he decided to try something. Taking out a stethoscope from the drawer, Wu brought his pad with him as they went back to Val, who was watching Steven taking a nap with Gray and Zach trying to wake him, but to no avail.

"Val, come over here, please?" Wu said kindly.

Being obedient, Val went over to the scientist as Wu handed the pad over to Claire. "Val, I want to talk with them while I listen to your heartbeat, okay?"

"Okay." Val said as Wu listened to her heart while Val talked with Ingrid, Spinny, and Steven-who was busy napping-and told them about her friends and telling them not to hurt each other. As she did, her heart made a clam and gentle beating sounds that Wu could hear while the pad that Claire was holding was showing the same result. Wu was amazed before he handed the stethoscope to Owen and told him to listen. Owen did and listened to his niece's heartbeat, revealing calm, and soothing wounds.

"Woah..." Owen mutters as he removes the stethoscope. "How is this possible?"

"Well, maybe there's more about Val that we don't know about yet." Wu said.

"In other words, she's special." Owen said as he handed the stethoscope back to Wu. "How long did you have them?" He asked, pointing at the two hybrids.

"Well, for starters, they're males." Wu began, cussing Owen and Claire to look at him strangely, and quickly added. "They were supposed to be girls, but their genders changed when they hatched."

"Just like Jurassic Park." Owen mutters a bit.

"And I created them two years ago since I needed to test if hybridism was possible. And once it did, I worked on Ivy and Iris." Wu explains to them.

"So, you're saying that Spinny and Steven are both males, but they show no signs of aggression to one another along with Ingrid when Val communicates with them." Wu explained.

"And you want to test out your theory if these male hybrids can interact with Ivy and Iris if Val is with them, correct?" Owen questions Wu dully.

"Ivy and Iris communicated very well when they were with your raptors." Wu explained.

"Wait, you brought the two Indominus at the raptor paddock without my permission?" Claire questioned them in annoyance and anger.

"...Maybe." Owen mutters out, trying to act all innocent.

Claire gave him the look while Owen looked away innocently before he realizes something. "Wait, if they're male, wouldn't they-"

"Don't worry, they won't try and court with Ivy and Iris. And besides, they're not...you know...the right size." Wu explained with a faint blush.

Owen clears his throat a bit before quickly changing the subject. "So when should we transfer them?" Owen asked Wu.

Wu nodded in understanding. "Well, we have to transfer Spinny and Steven to Paddock 11 secretly." He explains to him.

"Why secretly?" Zach asked him.

"Trust me, kid. The less you know, the better." Owen said to him before looking at Val-who removes her brainwave helmet- and said to her. "Okay, Val. You gotta help us take Spinny and Steven out of here."

"Can we bring Ingrid to?" Val asked innocently, pointing at the Inostrancevia.

Owen stares at Ingrid briefly before shrugging casually. "Sure."

"Gray? Are you okay to see Ivy and Iris again?" Claire asked her youngest nephew.

"Yeah! I'm good, really." Gray said with an excited grin.

"Just try not to faint again, okay?" Zach reminded his brother, earning a sheepish smile and embarrassed blush.

Owen smiled and shook his head and looked at Wu. "Do you have a secret elevator here?"

"I do." Wu simply answered. "It leads us to a secret garage with transportation."

"Goddamn, how many secrets are you guys keeping this lab?" Owen asked dumbfounded at the scientist, who gave a sheepish smile and a shrug, earning a sigh from Owen. "Come on, let's go and do this."

So, with help of Val, they were able to get Spinny and Steven into the big elevator that Wu had in his secret lab before taking them to a hidden garage and into a transportation truck. Val was looking at the small window to see Steven sleeping while Ingrid and Spinny looked at her curiously. Owen drives the truck with Wu guiding him to their destination. As they arrived, Val went towards the entrance with Claire and her nephews while Owen and Wu with the help of Ingrid and Spinny pushed the lazy Stegosaurus hybrid to the paddock's doors. Luckily, there was no one, giving the group the advantage to bring the new hybrids in. Val went in and called out Ivy and Iris. The two big hybrids appeared from the undergrowth when they heard Val's call. They looked down at her as Val told them that they were going to have visitors. They listened before the huge doors opened widely, allowing Owen, Wu, and two carnivores to push the lazy Stegosaurus inside the paddock. As they successfully brought the sleeping hybrid inside, Owen and Wu collapsed on the ground, panting tiredly. Spinny shook his head, ruffling his feathers in the process, before noticing the two giant predators looking down at him and Steven. The Stegosaurus opened his eyes lazily and looked up at the two white hybrids.

"Ivy, Iris, these are Spinny and Steven! They'll be living with you two!" Val said cheerfully.

Ivy and Iris glanced at each other before bringing their heads down to inspect Spinny first. The three sniffed each other, inspecting one another, before they greeted each other with gentle head-butts. They soon turned towards Steven, who was looking at them sleepily, before they gently nudged him as a form of greeting, which he returned with a gentle grunt.

"Awesome." Ivy and Iris heard Gray's voice.

Turning around, they saw him, Claire, and Zach standing at the sidelines. They recognized them from early. They came here with their pack members (Val, Claire, and Owen) and were introduced to them. But the youngest, Gray, fainted after he saw them. They just hoped that he wouldn't faint again. So being careful, the two white hybrids sniffed at Zach and Gray, who stiffened by this. The two boys did their best not to move...or to breath, as they were frozen in shock and fear as the two Indominus Rexes were sniffing at them. Claire was worried about her nephews, but soon relaxed when Ivy backed off. However, Iris was busy staring at Gray, her eyes filled with curiosity. Gray was looking at her in shock and awe but with a hint of nervousness. He gulped as he slowly waved at Iris with a shy smile.

"H-Hello?"

Suddenly, the unexpected happened, Iris opened her jaw and brought out her long tongue before giving Gray a slobbery lick, covering him from head to toe with her saliva. Zach holds his laughter at the sight of his little brother being covered in dino saliva. Gray has a grimace look on his face, trying his best not groan in disgust. Val giggles at this while Owen was laughing his butt off at the sight before him.

"Iris is greeting you, Gray!" Val said, between giggles.

Gray shakes the saliva off his arms, which caused Zach to move away, not wanting to get saliva on himself, before the youngest looked at Iris with a kind yet shy smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Iris." Gray greeted kindly.

Iris brought her massive snout on Gray's chest gently, closing her eyes and let out soft purrs which tickled Gray. Iris was the gentle giant of the two, always being careful and gentle to the small humans. The youngest brother couldn't help but smile as he slowly and carefully touched Iris's snout, striking the rough scales gently, earning more purrs. Zach couldn't help but snicker at his brother, finding it funny to see his brother being covered in slobber and was being nuzzled by a giant hybrid that was supposed to be '_scary'_. But Zach failed to notice Ivy's mischievous eyes were looking at him and decided to have a little...fun. Lowering her head unnoticed, Ivy gave Zach a surprised lick, causing the teen to let out a not so manly squeal of surprise as he too was covered from head to toe with dino slobber. Zach turns towards Ivy, who somehow gave him an amused look, as he tries and shakes off the saliva off him.

"Oh, you're a _REAL _comedian, you know that?" Zach said sarcastically to Ivy, earning a snort from her.

Claire chuckles a bit and walks over to the boys. "Okay, why don't we head back to your hotel room and get you boys cleaned up? Tomorrow, we're going to the Gyrosphere."

"Wohoo!" Gray cheered, his fists in the air.

"Greeeaaatttt…" Zach answered dryly as he tries to get the bad smell of dino slobber from his nose.

Owen got up from the ground, after he finished laughing, before going over to the boys. "Come on, I'll drive you there." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked him.

"Don't worry, there's a jeep parked by and I have the key. Val can stay here with Wu to keep an eye on Ivy and Iris and how they interact with their new guests." Owen said, gesturing towards them as Val began introducing the two white hybrids to Ingrid, who was looking at them curiously. Claire couldn't help but sigh as she agreed with Owen's offer.

"Wu! I'll pick Val up later after I drop off Claire and the boys." Owen said as he took the three out of the paddock while Wu and Val simply waved at them and watched them leave before Wu went back observing the two hybrids.

But as they leave, they have no idea what was coming on the island.

* * *

On a cold night, people were inside the ferry, getting into their seats and chatting about. The ferry was taking them to Jurassic World. Those people are either new or old tourists that are going to the island to see living, breathing dinosaurs. And have a great day of fun in the sun.

However, there was one passenger who wasn't there for fun.

Leaning on over the rails of a ferry was the man that worked for Mortem. Marco was looking through the dark ocean with a blank look on his face. There were few people at the railings, who were laughing and chatting in excitement as the ferry headed towards Isla Nublar. Marco simply ignores them, not caring about their daily lives as he focuses on a task in hand. Suddenly, he took out his phone when he heard a '_**DING'**_ coming from it, indicating that someone had sent him a message. Getting the phone out of his pocket, he turns it on as a message that was sent by his boss says: _**Your items are delivered secretly through your room, find the info of the girl, bring her alive, and get the hell out of there.**_

Marco replied with yes before closing the message and stopped and stared at the photo in his phone. His phone background was him holding a little girl with long bright blonde hair that was tied into pigtails and emerald green eyes. They were both smiling as Marco held her in his arms happily.

Marco clutches his phone tightly, a feeling of pain and guilt came to his chest as he stared at the picture in his phone. The girl in the picture was his daughter, his precious child, the only family he had left in the world. Her life was on the line and Marco had to protect her, to save her. Nobody knows where she is, but he knew, and also...Mortem.

Marco had to do what Mortem says or otherwise...he'll lose his child.

Turning off his phone, Marco looks through the horizon as the ferry sailed towards the Isla Nublar, ready to do his mission that he was assigned to.

* * *

_**Review or Favorite!**_


	11. Observing

**Here's the next chapter of the Little Dinosaur Girl. And Sorry for the late post, I was lazy in writing the chapter.**

* * *

Later that night, Gray-wearing his pajamas-was lying on his bed at the hotel, looking at the pictures that he saved in his camera. Zach was in the showers, still trying to get the smell of dino slobber off his body. Claire went out to have a private call, but not before she ordered them room service for them. A service trolly has cooked food, some fruits, desserts, drinks, and snacks for the boys to enjoy. Gray was busy with his camera, looking at the pictures of dinosaurs, before changing it to reveal a picture of Zach, Claire, Owen, Val and him when they were at Winston's Steakhouse. Gray smiles at this before changing to the next pic which made him sad. It was a family day ski trip. It was the last time his family were ever happy. Gray knew something about his parents, he would see them grow farther apart, and barely talk with one another. Zach came out of the bathroom, all dressed in his nightwear, and wiping his hair with a towel to dry it off.

"Okay, got the dino slobber off my hair." Zach said as he grabbed one piece of grape from the fruit ball and ate it before sitting down on his own bed while Gray sits up and looks at his camera sadly.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?" Gray suddenly asked, causing Zach to look at his brother strangely.

"What? Why would you say that?" Zach asked his brother in confusion.

"Because they are." Gray answered sadly, sitting up.

The two boys were not aware that Claire was walking up to their room and was about to knock on their door, but stopped when she heard their conversation. Curious, Claire decided to eavesdrop and listen carefully to their conversation.

"No, they're not getting...They're not getting divorced." Zach said hesitantly.

"Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way. They get mail from two different lawyers." Gray said to his older brother.

"That doesn't mean anything." Zach said plainly.

"I googled. They're divorce lawyers." Gray stated to Zach, causing Claire's eyes to widen in shock by this information.

"All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced." Zach said, trying to make his brother stop this conversation, before he noticed Gray was almost about to cry. "Hey, knock it off. You're gonna cry? Look. You're gonna get two of everything, right? You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two…"

"I don't want two of everything." Gray whimpers sadly, sniffling a bit.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up." Zach said to him before he takes his phone and looks through his messages while Gray turns around to face the wall sadly.

The boys weren't aware that Claire listened through the whole conversation, feeling guilt, shock, sadness, and pity. She didn't know that her older sister was having a divorce with her husband? Claire was so busy with her work that she didn't realize until it was too late. Claire walked away from the door and stood at the corner of the hall before calling her sister. Speaking of her sister, Karen was sitting outside of the hall of a building, wiping her tears away after she and her husband filed the divorce papers. Suddenly, she got a call from her phone, she answered and saw that it was Claire. Sniffing a bit, Karen mustered enough strength to answer her call.

"Hello?" Karen said in an almost weak voice.

"Karen, I'm so sorry." Claire apologized, leaning on the wall.

Karen was confused as she sat up. "W-What are you talking about?"

Claire sighs a bit. "Gray and Zach...they knew about your divorce."

Karen was shocked by this. "Wh-What? How?" She asked worriedly.

"Gray found out...he saw your mail...Karen, I'm so sorry. If I only knew…"

"Claire, it's okay." Karen said as she formed a small smile on her face. "I-I tried my best to be a good mother and wife...but me and Scott...well, we lost our feelings for one another and...and we decided that we should split up...for good."

"What will happen to Zach and Gray?" Claire asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine," Karen assured, wiping her tears away. "Zach and Gray will stay with me on the weekdays and on the weekends."

"Karen…" Claire takes a deep breath and sighs. "If...if you need help, I promise I will do my best to support you and the boys."

Karen smiles by this, tearing up at her sister's words. "Thanks, Claire...I'm so happy to hear you say that." She said softly. "I guess that '_friend'_ of yours helped you open up."

Claire releases a sigh and chuckles softly at this while rolling her eyes. "Oh my god…" She mutters out with a smile. "Again, he is not my boyfriend."

"Maybe not, but someday." Karen said with a playful smile.

Claire scoffs with a smile. "Right, and that someday will be not today nor ever." She said, earning a small chuckle from her sister. "Do-Do you want me to tell the boys? You know, about your-"

"Yes, they have the right to know…" Karen said in a sad tone.

Claire nodded. "If everything's calmed down...I'll call you, okay? Don't worry."

Claire heard her sister gently laughing on the phone. "Now, you're using mom's lines." She said playfully.

Claire couldn't help but laugh back. "Touché, but I promise I'll call you after everything settled with the boys."

"Okay, Claire. Love you." Karen said as she formed a smile on her face.

Claire smiles at this, it's been long when her sister said that to her. "Love you too, sis. Bye."

With that, Claire ends the call, she needs to be ready to tell her nephews about the news of their parents' divorce. She was about to walk over to the room when she noticed Owen, carrying a sleeping Val in his arms, was coming over to her. She was surprised to see him since he drove off to pick Val up at the paddock and take her home once Spinny and Steven were settled in with Ivy and Iris, and Ingrid as well.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" Claire asked in surprise.

"I came by to check on ya and the boys, wouldn't want you to feel awkward." Owen said with a grin, but stops when he notices Claire's sad expression. "Is there something wrong?"

Claire sighs a bit and nods. "Yes...my sister and her husband...they're getting divorce." She answered softly, surprising Owen. "And I need to tell the boys about it."

"...Do you need help? You know...in talking with them?" Owen offered.

Claire nodded her head. "Yeah, that would be nice." She said softly.

With that, they walk to Zach and Gray's hotel room, where Claire knocks at the door. They heard a faint 'Come in' from Zach before they both entered while Owen carried a sleeping Val in his arms. The boys looked up to them in surprise. Claire sighs again as she looks at the boys worriedly.

"Boys...we need to talk." Claire said worriedly and sadly.

Zach and Gray looked at each other, feeling something was wrong, they looked back at their aunt and nodded. Claire takes a deep breath before releasing it through her nose as she sits next to Gray. Owen sits with Zach on his bed while placing his sleeping niece down as her head rests on the pillow. Claire began the hard and somewhat painful explanation.

"Zach, Gray...your mom and dad...well…"

"They're divorce, aren't they?" Gray said sadly, hugging his legs.

"That's not-" Zach was cut off by his aunt.

"No, Zach, he's right." Claire said, shocking the oldest brother in the process.

"I knew it." Gray muttered out before jumping off the bed and ran out to the open balcony door.

"Gray!" Claire was about to stand up, but Owen stopped her.

"I'll talk to him." Owen said as he got up before walking towards Gray, followed by Zach, who wanted to know what Owen's going to say.

Gray was standing in front of the balcony, looking at the Mona's lagoon. Tears were forming from his eyes, feeling the sadness taking over him. He didn't bother turning around when Owen stood next to his left side, leaning on the rail of the balcony and looked at Gray sadly. He knew what it was like to have to deal with this situation since he too experienced this when he was young.

"Gray, I know what it's like to have parents being seperated." Owen begand, causing Gray to look at him in surprise.

"You do?" Gray asked softly.

Owen nodded as he began his story while looking at the night sky. "When I was young, my dad, Gerry Grady, lost his job as an accountant due to him always being late and missed calculating the numbers. He left us when I was only ten years old."

"He did?" Zach asked, standing beside the other side of his brother.

"Yeah, he didn't have a job to support us, so he left...and I never saw him again." Owen said sadly.

"How did...how did you cop with that?" Gray asked.

"It was hard, my mom took an extra shift in a bake shop, since she has extra mouths to feed." Owen explains sadly as he remembered how his mom struggled to support him and his older brother.

"That's rough." Zach said sadly.

Owen nodded his head. "Yeah...it was. But we were lucky to have Oscar with us."

"Oscar?" Zach and Gray asked unison.

"Val's dad and my older brother." Owen said with a smile. "Oscar took responsibility to be the man of the house when he was thirteen, He helped mom with the chores, cooking, and helping me with my homework." Owen explains with a grin, making the boys laugh at this. "He even took small part time jobs as a Newspaper boy or mowing the lawns for the neighbors."

"Wow, he's so responsible." Gray said in awe.

"Yup, the best big brother I ever had…" Owen mutters the last part.

Hearing this Zach and Gray looked at Owen worriedly. "Wait, had?" Zach suddenly asked.

Owen sighs as he looks down at his hands sadly. "My brother, Oscar, and his wife...they both died in a car accident a few months ago."

"...I'm sorry for your loss." Zach apologizes with sympathy.

"Wait...so that means-" Gray was cut off when Owen nodded at him while looking at his hands sadly.

"Val lost her parents so soon...I was able to win her custody, thanks to Masrani." Owen looked at the sky. "My big bro was there for me when I needed it. Heck, he even made me his Best Man at his wedding. I was lucky to have him as my big brother." Owen explains sadly.

"And when he died...you took the role as Val's guardian." Zach said, understanding what Owen means.

"That's right, I did this for my brother, as a thank you for everything he did, for the sacrifice he made for me and for our mother. And that's why, I promised to take care of his little girl and raised her as if she was my own." Owen explains to the boys, looking at them seriously. "I know it would be rough for the both of you boys to have parents being separated. But no matter how hard the challenge you two face, you will face them together, as brothers, just like I have with my older brother."

Listening to his words of wisdom, the two Mitchell Brothers smiled at Owen, grateful for what he said to them. They understand how Owen has been through since childhood, and how his older brother did his best to take care of him and his mom. Now, it feels like Zach should take the role as the big brother, to take care of his younger brother and his parents being divorce, he has to be responsible now, it would be hard, but Zach will try his best.

"Thank you, Owen." Gray said softly with a gratitude smile.

Owen smiles back. "No problem."

Claire stood from behind, smiling softly on how Owen was able to talk things through with her nephews. Though the happy moments were cut off when Zach said something that almost gave Claire a heart attack.

"So how long have you and Aunt Claire been dating?" Zach asked Owen.

Claire's face brightened by this while Owen smirked at Zach's question. This was the part where Claire steps in and stood next to Zach, doing her best to stop her blushing while ignoring Owen's smug look.

"Woah! Woah! Stop it right there, Zach." Claire said, causing his nephews to look at her along with a smirking Owen. "Owen and I aren't...a thing." She said with hesitation.

"Come on, Claire. Your nephews were just asking, that's all." Owen said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, you're one to talk Mr. 'I wear boardshorts on a first date'!" Claire argued almost playfully.

Zach snorted his laugh and looked at Owen, "You wore boardshorts on a first date?!" He exclaims.

"Hey, it's hot in Central America!" Owen defended with a grin as he shot back playfully to Claire. "At least I didn't print out an itinerary for a night out."

"I am an organized person and you know that!" Now it was Claire's turn to defend herself.

"More like boring!" Owen exclaims jokingly.

As Owen and Claire have their playful arguments, Zach and Gray couldn't help but laugh at this, finding it funny to see their aunt and Owen having a playful argument, and it was cheering them up. Luckily, their little banter didn't wake the sleeping Val as she lightly snores in her sleep, dreaming of playing with her dino and hybrid friends...or apple pie. Yeah, probably apple pie.

"Hmmm~" Val hums in her sleep with a small and yet hungry smile as she mumbles lightly. "Apple pie~"

* * *

After Claire and Owen were able to talk with Zach and Gray, the brothers called their mom and dad in the morning and wanted to tell them that they understand and are ready to face the challenge of their new lives. Claire will be with them since they need help. Owen and Val will visit them and take them to breakfast at Jurassic World's Pancake Diner, and after they have breakfast, they'll go to the Gyrosphere, then go kayaking at Cretaceous Cruise, and then go to the Jurassic World Aviary where they can see the Dimorphodon and Pteranodon. And after that, they'll go to the Hybrid Enclosure to play with Ivy, Iris, Spinny, Steven, and Ingrid. Val was ready as she brought a blue ball with her, so she and the brothers can play with the hybrids and Ingrid. Owen took Val to the hotel as they were going to pick up Zach and Gray. They waited at the hall where the room was while Val was bouncing her ball up and down, giggling happily as she caught it. Then Owen's phone rang, indicating that Barry was contacting him. Owen answered and talked to Barry for a while to pass the time while Val played with her ball. Though the ball slipped from her hands when she bounced it so hard as it bounced through the hall of the hotel and Val had to chase after it. The ball soon rolled on the carpet floor before it was stopped when someone wearing a black boot stepped on it.

Val stopped at her tracks and looked at the person who stopped her ball from rolling. It was a man, about close to her uncle's age. He has black slightly-shaggy hair and green eyes, and is wearing a jean jacket with a white shirt under it, brown combat pants and black boots. He looks at the ball on his foot before looking over to Val with emotionless eyes. Most people would be intimidated by his look. However, Val wasn't. She simply stared at him with her wide and innocent eyes.

"Hello." Val greeted him innocently.

"..." The man stared at her blankly before glancing at her ball on his boot. He removed his boot off the ball before kicking it upwards and caught it with his right hand. Val was impressed by his trick before he tossed the ball to her, which she caught on the first try.

"Thanks, Mister!" Val said happily.

The man didn't respond as he stared at her with hidden suspicion in his eyes. As if he was observing her. However, their meeting came to a short when Owen was calling out to his niece. "Val? Val, where'd you go?"

Val turned her head away from the stranger as she called out to her, but she turned back, the strange man was gone. It surprised her so much that she looked around for the stranger. Owen came down the hall to see his niece looking around. He went over to her and pats her head.

"Val, what did I say about wandering off?" Owen asked, holding Val's free hand while her arm was holding the ball.

"Sorry, Uncle Owen." Val apologized.

"Come on, Claire and the boys are waiting for us." Owen said as he led Val back to the hotel room.

After they meet with Claire and her nephews, they head out of the hotel and towards the Pancake Diner and have breakfast first. Gray and Zach enjoyed the soft pancakes, especially Val. The little girl loves strawberries on her pancakes with whip cream. After they had their fill, Owen takes them to the Gyrosphere. They have to wait for their turn, Gray was talking about some scientific fact while Zach was busy looking at some girls.

"_Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor before riding this ride." _The man in the PA said

"Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and-and uh... act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for a millennia that way." Gray explains while Owen shook his head with Val in his arms as she was still holding her ball.

"Gray, calm down, it's almost our turn." Claire said to her youngest nephew.

As they wait for their turn, Zach ignores them again as he flirts with a girl further in the row.

"See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones to-" Gray was cut off when Zach muttered to him to shut up as the oldest boy was looking at some girls, trying to act all cool to impress them. Gray followed his brother's gaze and became somewhat annoyed. He has a _long_ way to go to be a responsible big brother.

"What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them?" Gray asked loudly, causing the girls to giggle when they heard him, causing Zach to be embarrassed.

"Thanks, man." Zach mutters sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Gray said, not noticing the sarcasm in his brother's tone.

Owen snorts at Zach's attempt in impressing the girls. "Zach, you have a long way to go to impress a girl." He said.

Zach gave Owen a somewhat challenging look. "Oh, yeah? Let's see how you do it Mr. _'I wear boardshorts on a first date'_." Zach challenged, remembering the nickname that his aunt used on Owen yesterday.

Owen smirks at the challenge. "Watch and learn, amateur, and let the master show you." He said smugly before he turned towards the giggling girls, who stopped and looked at him. At first, Zach thought that Owen was going to say a cheesy punchline, but instead, he gestured to his niece to look at the girls. Val did so and saw the girls were looking at her. The little girl smiles brightly before she gives them an adorable wave.

"Hi, pretty girls." Val greeted kindly.

The group of girls cooed at her and waved back and said kind words to Val saying 'Thank you, sweetie!' or 'You're so cute!' and so on. Zach stared at this with his jaw dropped as Val waves at the girls as they get into the Gyrosphere while they waved at Val before they drove away. Owen made a smug look and turned towards a jaw dropped Zach.

"And that's how ya do it." Owen said, patting Zach on the back before making him move to the arriving Gyrosphere. Zach and Gray get in the double seated Gyrosphere while Owen, Val, and Claire wait for a triple seated Gyrosphere.

"Have fun, boys." Claire said with a wave.

Gray waves back as the Gyrosphere's door closes before they drive off. Soon, their Gyrosphere came and took their seat. Val sits in the middle while Owen is sitting on the right and Claire is sitting at the left. They drove off and followed Zach and Gray's Gyrosphere. They explore through a clearing where they could see Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops were grazing upon the field, enjoying the green that they ate. They drove through the field of herbivores. Gray awed at the dinosaurs around them as he took pictures at the up close and personal dinos.

"This is so cool!" Gray said inside the Gyrosphere.

As they explored through the field, Claire's phone began to ring. The Operation Manager picked up her phone, the one calling her was Vivian Krill. Vivian was trying to call Claire about a situation. However, due to the strong glass barrier, the signal was hard to reach, and Claire couldn't hear what Vivian was saying.

"Vivian? I can't hear you." Claire said through her phone. Vivian was trying to tell Claire about something. But Calire couldn't make it out. She only heard a dinosaur, the word escape, and area. "Vivian, I'm sorry, the signal is being jammed by the Gyrosphere. Look, if it's one of a herbivore dinosaur loose, send the ACU to the location. Contact me later then."

With that, Claire turns off her phone before sighing. "Is there a problem? Owen asked Claire.

"It was Vivian, she said that a dinosaur was on the loose, probably a Gallimimus near the gates again." Claire said. "But I'm not sure, I can't get any signals here."

"We're heading to the Cretaceous Cruise, you can get a better signal there." Owen suggested.

Owen drives the Gyrosphere to the Cretaceous Cruise, with the Gyrosphere of Zach and Gray following them. They reach their destination. They got out of their Gyrospheres and headed towards the kayaks. Gray and Zach got on the double seated kayak while Owen, Val, and Claire got on the triple seat kayak. Val sits in the front, Owen sits in the middle, and Claira is at the back. They paddled through the riverbank and towards the otherside. Though they weren't aware that a pair of yellow eyes was staring from the undergrowth.

Val was singing 'Row-Row-Row Your Boat' while Owen paddled to catch up with Zach and Gray. They were enjoying the beautiful scene of the river, seeing some herbivore dinosaurs coming over to get a drink of water. Gray was taking pictures, making sure not to use flash. Owen made sure that Val wasn't getting the dinos attention, he doesn't want to have an Apatosaurus following them again. So far, it was them and the boys at the river alone since they were ahead of other kayakers. Suddenly, Claire's phone rang, which she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Claire! Thank goodness I finally contact you!" _Vivian said in relief through the phone.

"Vivian? What's wrong?" Claire asked, worriedness in her tone.

"_I try to call you! One of a Dilophosaurus has escaped from its paddock and it's at your location!" _

Claire became pale by this as she heard this, a Dilophosaurus? Out of its paddock? This was bad!

"What? How?!"

_"No one knows how it got out! But it just did! Security cameras didn't find out what caused it." _

"Owen! We have to leave!" Claire said in alarm, looking towards Owen.

"Why? What's happening?" Owen asked in confusion, turning towards her, as they and the boys' kayaks were near an undergrowth with leaning trees.

"A Dilophosaurus is out on the loose in the park and it's close to the Cretaceous Cruise!" Claire warned, causing Zach and Gray to look at their aunt in shock when they heard that. Val, on the other hand, was busy looking up on a leaning tree that was above them.

"What?" Gray asked in panic.

"A Dilopho-what?" Zach asked in confusion.

"Dilophosaurus, predator, sharp teeth, carnivorous, and extremely poisonous." Gray listed out about Dilophosaurus in fear.

"Wait, poisonous?!" Zach asked in shock and fear.

"They spit venom from their mouth and into its prey's eyes to blind it before attacking!" Gray explained to his now scared brother.

"We have to move before-" Owen suddenly cut off when something jumped off from the tree and landed on their boat, almost capsizing them. They were lucky to stay afloat until Owen and Claire saw what landed on them.

It was the Dilophosaurus.

They all froze at their spot, except for Val, she was busy looking at the Dilophosaurus curiously. They feared that if they provoked it. Zach and Gray stopped rowing as they stared at the Dilophosaurus, balancing on the kayak and right in front of Val. They fear if they moved, the Dilophosaurus would attack. But she didn't. The Dilophosaurus was looking at Val, chirping at her with wide eyes.

"Val...come to me slo-" Owen was cut off when the Dilophosaurus snapped at him with her frill spread out, showing bright orange and red scales, before releasing a long and spin-chilling hiss, warning Owen that she would spit venom at him. Owen backed off, but suddenly, Val boops the Dilophosaurus snout, causing her to seez her hissing.

"No! Bad Dilophosaurus! Bad!" Val scolded the dinosaur.

This shocked and surprised Owen, Claire, and the boys as the Dilophosaurus lowered her frill and head, making gentle noises like she was apologizing. Val smiles at pats the Dilophosaurus's head gently.

"Good, girl." Val said happily.

"...How does she do that?" Zach whispers out.

"Like Wu said, Val has a special connection with the dinosaurs." Owen said softly before looking at Val. "Val? Can you tell the Dilophosaurus to behave until ACU arrives, okay?"

Val looks at her uncle and smiles at him while doing an okay sign. She turned back to the Dilophosaurus and said to her. "Please sit down, we're going to take you home."

The Dilophosaurus chirped as she turned around, balancing on the kayak, before plopping down on the kayak in a sitting position. The kayak shook a bit by that, but were able to stay afloat. Everyone, minus Val, blink in surprised by this, amazed how easily she tamed the Dilophosaurus with ease.

"Let's take her with us before she causes any panic." Owen said before he started rowing the kayak with Claire. Zach and Gray followed them as they rowed through the river.

Though they didn't notice that someone was watching them from the undergrowth, recording the whole thing with a special camera.

* * *

As the group was lucky to keep the Dilophosaurus hidden, Claire contacts Vivian about the situation and tells them to bring the ACU over to their location. But the problem is they can't bring the truck over since the area was somewhat sloppy. So they have no choice but to meet up at the Jurassic World Aviary. They reached their destination with no problem and waited outside at the back of Aviary. Gray was waiting impatiently as he paced around the floor while Zach sits on a crate, listening to music. Claire and Owen were waiting for the ACU to arrive, while keeping an eye on the Dilophosaurus, who was playing with Val. Speaking of which, Val was decorating the Dilophosaurus's face with flower stickers. Val was humming happily as she placed a daisy sticker on the Dilophosaurus's snout, making her chirp.

"La-la-la-la making Dahna super cute~!" Val sang happily as she placed a rose sticker between the Dilophosaurus named Dahna's lower jaw.

Owen heard this and smiled towards his niece. "Cute name for the Dilophosaurus, but must you cover her with stickers?" He asked jokingly.

"She likes it!" Val said happily, earning a chirp from Dahna the Dilophosaurus.

Owen rolled his eyes playfully before Claire received a call from the ACU, they were on their way. "Katashi and the rest of the ACU will be here soon." Claire said.

"Can they come here faster? Or maybe we can bring the Dilophosaurus with us and wait for them in the Aviary instead!" Gray suggested with pleading in his eyes.

"Gray, you know what would happen if people saw a Dilophosaurus in the Aviary?" Claire stated to her nephew.

Gray slump on the ground. "They will be in panic mode." He answered with a mumble.

"That's right." Claire said with a nod.

Suddenly, they heard a shriek from the back of the Aviary, surprising the group. "What was that?" Zach asked in shock.

"It's a Pteranodon." Owen said, looking at the Aviary. "Stella's probably giving one of them a check up."

"Stella?" Gray asked curiously.

"She's Jurassic World's dinosaur vet, she checks on any injured or sick dinosaurs." Owen said before going towards the back door. "Let's check it out first if Stella needs help."

"Are you sure? The ACU will be arriving soon." Claire stated to Owen.

"Don't worry, the room is right across the back. No tourists, just employees." Owen assured her.

Claire sighs a bit but agrees. "Fine, just one check and we have to go back, got it?"

"Got it!" Owen made a playfully salute.

"Yes!" Gray cheered as Owen led the group to the back door.

Val keeps an eye on Dahna as they enter the back of the Aviary and walk through the halls. Dahna followed Val with no hesitation as they walked through the hall with no problem. They headed towards a room where they saw Stella, the Dinosaur vet or doctor, was checking on a sadetated Pteranodon.

"Hey, Stella!" Owen greeted her as they entered.

Stella looked up and almost dropped the thermometer when she saw a Dilophosaurus, whose face was covered in flower stickers, come in with them. She blinks as she wipes her eyes, thinking that she was hallucinating, but she wasn't. There was a young Dilophosaurus in the room.

"Uh…" Stella could only muster.

Owen notices this and smiles. "Oh, right, almost forgot. Stella, this is Dahna, the escaped Dilophosaurus." He introduced the Dilophosaurus to the vet.

Stella adjusted her glasses and observed the Dilophosaurus, who was chirping at her innocently. "Fascinating, did your niece make her docile?" She asked.

Owen looked at her in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Everyone was still talking about how she was able to tame Rexy." Stella said to them. "It's still being viewed on the internet."

"Wait, that was Val?!" Gray asked in shock as he looked at Val. "One of my friends showed me a video about her with Rexy! I thought it was just special effects, but that was real?"

"It's still being viewed? Damn, that must be a new record." Owen said in shock and surprise.

"Yeah, though his mom once commented saying about whoever left her in there must have bad parenting skills." Gray said, remembering his friend's words before he realizes that Owen was Val's uncle, and Owen wasn't too pleased to hear that. "No offense."

"None taken...I guess." Owen said in almost annoyance.

Stella laughs a bit. "Don't worry, Owen. I think you're doing your best in taking care of your niece." She said kindly.

Zach walked over to the sedated Pteranodon. "So, what's with the sleeping dino-bird?" He asked.

"Pteranodon, actually. Also, I was giving this one her check up, making sure she doesn't have any sickness." Stella said.

"Cool." Gray said, looking at the sedated Pteranodon.

"I back up you two." Stella said, warning them about the Pteranodon. "I just finished her check up and the sedation will wear off soon."

"Oh!" Zach and Gray quickly backed away from the Pteranodon, not wanting to get it angry.

"Don't worry, she's heavily restrained, right Stella?" Owen said to the vet.

Stella nodded. "Right, she won't be going anywhere." She said.

Val went over to the Pteranodon in restraints. She bends down to observe the flying reptile. She blocked out Gray's explanation to his brother that Pteranodons are not actually a dinosaur, but a pterosaur, a type of flying reptile. Dahna was behind Val, leaning over to get a better look of the Pteranodon. Speaking of which, the Pteranodon opened her eyes slowly, she was a little disoriented, but she was able to see Val and Dahna. Instinct told her to attack, but for some reason, seeing Val...she didn't want to attack. The Pteranodon allowed herself to relax when Val pats her head gently, giggling at the Pteranodon.

"You're pretty." Val said between giggles. The Pteranodon just stared at her calmly, as she allowed the little girl to pet her.

"What was that VaaaAAA-OH MY GOD!" Owen suddenly exclaims as he sees Val petting the Pteranodon happily with Dahna behind her.

"She's awake!?" Stella almost exclaims when she sees the Pteranodon was being petted by Val.

"Cool!" Gray said, taking pictures.

"Is-Is she going to attack us?" Zach asked nervously.

"I don't think so." Owen said, eyeing on the Pteranodon suspiciously. "I think...I think she's calmed down."

Val hums as she pats the Pteranodon's head happily. "I'm gonna call you Polly!" She said happily.

"Polly? Like, Polly wants a cracker?" Zach jokes to her.

Owen snorts his laughter. "Okay, that's funny and true."

Val giggled at this. "Yeah! And it's a pretty name!" She said happily.

The Pteranodon now named Polly simply blinks at her before she lifts her head and gently nuzzles Val with the side of her beak to nuzzle her happily, making the little girl giggle at this. Owen couldn't help but smile at this, finding it adorable to see his niece interacting with the Pteranodon name Polly. Stella was more amazed than anyone, she always remembered that Pteranodon and Dimorphodon can be sometimes troublesome, always flying in the air, squawking about. But it seems that Polly has taken a liking towards Val, and even allows the little girl to pet her.

"Your niece is full of surprises, isn't she?" Stella questions Owen with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, surprising kinda runs in the family." Owen said, smiling at the thought.

"Really? Like when Val was surprisingly in Rexy's paddock?" Stella asked with a teasing smile.

"Hey, hey, hey! We all agree that we shouldn't talk about that incident!" Owen said sternly.

Stella and Claire held their laughter while Val took out something from her bag. It was a pretzel and she showed it to Polly. "Here, something to eat."

Polly looked at the pretzel curiously before pecking it, taking little bits, before swallowing. Dahna eats the fallen piece from the ground, not wanting to waste food.

"Hey, can you help me guide Polly back to the other Pteranodons. She's fully checked and ready to take flight." Stella suggested.

"Are you sure? We don't want to disturbed your work." Claire said.

"No need, after all, it would be easy for me to take Polly there without her being dragged there." Stella said with a smile.

"Well, if you insist." Claire said.

Owen made his way to Val and kneels beside her. "Val, can you calm Polly while I remove her restraints, okay?"

Val nodded. "Okie-dokie, Uncle Owen!" Val said happily as she patted Polly's beak. "Be good, Polly."

Polly stays still as she focuses on Val while Owen removes the Pteranodon's restraints. In doing so, he backed away and allowed Polly to stretch her wings wide with a loud roar, happy to be free from her restraints. Stella leads the group to a tunnel in the room, taking them to the inside of the enclosure. They reached a metal gate and there they saw the enclosure of the Aviary. Stella presses a button that opens the gate, allowing an opening for Polly to enter.

"Go on, go back to your friends." Val said kindly.

With that command, Polly went through the open gate and flew back in the Aviary with her friends and sisters. Gray took a lot of pictures of the Aviary before Stella closed the gate. Stella said her thanks to them before the ACU came to pick up Dahna. Val was sad that Dahna had to go, but she can visit her anytime she wants to. After giving Dahna a bag of cookies, the ACU took her back to her enclosure. And making sure that they sedate her back to her paddock so they can remove the stickers. Soon, the group headed towards the tourist hall of the Aviary, to see the other Pteranodons along with the Dimorphodons. Owen picks up his niece and puts her on his shoulders as they watch through the window to see the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. Suddenly, Val saw Polly perched herself on a landing bar that was outside of the window. She squawks happily at the sight of Val. Val giggles and waved at Polly happily. Soon, a Dimorphodon glides over to Polly and perches beside her. The Dimorphodon squawks and looks at Val through the window, curious about the newcomer.

Val giggles and points at the Dimorphodon. "Look! It must be Polly's friend!"

"Well, would you look at that?" Owen said with a smile as he looked at his niece. "Do you want to name here?"

Val nodded as she pointed at the Dimorphodon happily. "Her name is Dixie!"

Owen chuckled and shakes his niece a bit, making her giggle. "That's a good name for her, Val." He complimented with a smile.

Zach looked at the Pteranodon and Dimorphodon curiously while Gray took pictures of them. "At least they didn't try and kidnap her." He said.

Owen gave him a dry look. "Hardy-har-har, you're such a comedian." He said sarcastically while Claire held her laugh. "And let's not talk about any incidents?"

"Okay, okay, let's go visit the Hybrid Paddock before lunch. I'm sure Ivy and Iris would like to see you two again." Claire suggested.

"Yes!" Gray brought his fists to the air.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked with unsureness. "The last time we were there, they gave us a slobbery tongue bath."

Owen chuckles by this. "Yeah, they can be jocksters sometimes, but I can assure you, they won't do it again...probably." He said.

Zach makes a blank look while Gray laughs at this before Owen leads them out. "Let's go!"

And with that, the group headed out to the hybrid paddock to meet up with Ivy and Iris. And Val was ready to play since she kept her ball in her bag, and also thinking of how she made new dino friends in the park. But as they left the Aviary, they weren't aware that they were being watched by the man. The man was the same one that Val bumped into early. He was recording the whole interaction through a hidden camera that was under his sunglasses. Later that night, the man went back to his hotel room, sitting in front of his desk, looking through the screen of a high tech looking laptop. Right in front of the screen was the dangerous man, Renaldo Mortem, who was getting valuable information from his top agent, Marco-who is the man that spied on Val, her uncle, and friends. He sent the proof to his boss, who was grinning like a mad man. Mortem laughed as the video shows Val talking with Dahan the Dilophosaurus.

"_Excellent, Marco."_ Mortem praised with a grin. _"In a few days, I will send a team to capture the asset and bring her to one of my islands for further research." _

"Finding the proof you need was not an easy task." Marco said seriously with his eyes narrowed. "I have to pull some extra strings to get one Dilophosaurus out of its paddock."

"_And a fine job you have done well."_ Mortem complimented with a smirk. "_Play your part well, Marco. And your daughter might wake up early from her coma." _He added with a smirk as he took out a small test tube with a glowing purple liquid inside, taunting it in front of Marco through the screen.

Marco clenches his fists together, narrowing his eyes at the antidote in Mortem's hand. Just a few more missions and he can see his daughter's beautiful eyes open again. With a sharp nod, Marco will continue his job.

"I will search through the area on the girl's home and send you its coordinates." Marco said to Mortem.

"_Good, I will see you soon, Marco." _

With that, Mortem signs off, Marco closes the laptop and releases a sigh as he looks up at the ceiling with sad and angry eyes with a hint of guilt and shame. He sits up and takes out the phone to look at the picture of him and his beloved daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn…but daddy needs to do his job to save you." He whispers out before closing his phone and getting up from his seat and ready to scout through the area at the middle of the night.

* * *

**Review or Favorite.**


	12. A Hybrid Name Jay

**As you all know, I am aware that Snow Nadder's story called New Jurassic Life is like my story. I chatted with her and she said she liked my story and decided to base it with mine. I allowed her too as long as she credits me. So please don't make things bad for me and her, I just want to write in peace. I don't need any more conflict, okay? Please?**

**Also the Indoraptor will be at the Little Dinosaur Girl II.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Somewhere in the dark sea floats a giant ship, filled with guards with advance and illegal weapons. With them were scientists that were roaming through the halls of the ship, studying a dangerous experiment. This ship belongs to none other than Renaldo Mortem. You see, he has six human-experiments back on his island. However, one of his six experiments escaped after it found out how to escape his island, which made it lucky. Not wanting to make the same mistake, Mortem made sure that his security was no longer slacking. But another one of his experiments almost escaped his island. Mortem made sure that this experiment was sent to sea, where he will have no chances of escaping through open water.

This human-raptor hybrid was proven to be more intelligent as it made multiple attempts in escaping his island, and now, it was trapped in the middle of the ocean in a big ship. To make sure it doesn't try anything, they placed an electric collar on the human-raptor hybrid's neck. They thought they could keep it at bay, but they were proven to be wrong.

It was smarter than it looks.

Suddenly, something exploded through the ship, causing it rock, followed by the blaring of the alarm. Arm soldiers came racing through the halls, towards the lower level. They pointed their guns at the doorway. They could see dents coming out from it, like something was punching its way out. The soldiers were scared upon what was coming. Soon, the one was punching its way out stopped, which caused the guards to lower their guard a bit, thinking it tried itself out. But no. The door suddenly flew off, hitting the soldiers and knocking them down. Then something zoomed out from the opening with incredible speed. The soldiers tried to shoot it, but the sigure was so fast that it attacked them with no mercy.

Which followed by their screams of pain.

Soon, more soldiers were racing down the hall towards the lower deck. They could hear the other soldiers scream as they raced down. But when they got there, to their horror, they saw their fellow soldiers were lying on the ground, dead. And blood was scattered everywhere.

And standing on the center of the dead bodies and covered in blood was the experiment.

The experiment has the appearance of a male teen. He has long spiky dark brown hair that reaches to its waist. His skin was tan with hidden scales. And was wearing black rip jeans. However, he looked human, he has Velociraptor features. His nails and teeth are sharp. And his feet are raptor claws, including the large sickle claws on his feet. And his eyes were reptilian and were blood red. But the shocking part, that his electrical collar was removed, indicating that they can't stop him.

He glared at the incoming soldiers, bearing his sharp teeth and opening his claws, the human-raptor hybrid charged with a Velociraptor roar.

The soldiers opened fire, but their weapons were proven useless as the bullets bounced off his skin. The human-raptor hybrid made a bloody massacre as he tore down the soldiers as if they were paper. The human-raptor hybrid grabbed a gun of a fallen soldier and started shooting the remaining ones. They all dropped dead when they got hit. He soon stole a grenade belt from another dead soldier and ran up the stairs towards the door.

But when he reached the top and found the exit, a flash of light shines down at him and the hybrid hiss at it. Up on a watch tower were guards, one was shining the light down at the hybrid while the others were pointing guns at him.

"Fire!" Yelled a soldier.

Bullets were fired towards the hybrid. But he was fast. He dashed away from the bullets, dodging them as he jumped behind a crate to avoid gun fire. The raptor-human hybrid growled savagely before unclipping a grande. With a mighty throw, the grenade was tossed above the tower, exploding in the process, damaging the tower and the soldiers. This gave the hybrid a chance to run. But before he did, he unpin all the grenades and tosses them to an open crate with missiles. And then, he jumped off the ship and into the dark deep waters.

Soon afterwards, the grenades exploded, followed by the missiles, creating a huge fiery explosion that destroyed the ship, leaving no survivors. The burning ship slowly sank to the ocean. As it did, the hybrid resurfaced from the water with a loud gasp, gulping for air as he turned towards the sinking ship.

With a growl, the human-raptor hybrid started swimming through the dark sea at full speed, trying to find land as soon as possible. However, dark clouds started to form through the night sky before heavy rainfall came, followed by a loud thunder and flash of lightning. The hybrid growled and continued swimming through the savage water.

Not giving up until he reaches through land.

* * *

Back at Jurassic World, it was night time and the tourists were in their hotel rooms while the employees were at the company housing. Owen was back at his house and was watching TV with Val. They were watching a cartoon when they finished dinner. For the past three days, Owen and Val have spent time with Claire and her nephews, and it was a blast. They took the boys to Jurassic World's roller coaster called the Blazing Comet. A new and fast roller coaster that is popular in the park. The boys were screaming with joy as they rode the Blazing Comet while Owen and Claire took Val to the Spinning Dinosaur Eggs. After their rides, Zach and Gray were dizzy and nearly fell off their own feet, but they laughed it off. Then they went to Jurassic World's beach resort to have a nice and relaxing day in the sun. Val was building a sand castle with Gray while Owen and Claire relaxed at the lounge chairs and Zach was chilling out with some attractive girls. And they have more adventures around the island and Gray couldn't stop taking pictures of the up-close dinos.

All in all, it was fun.

Owen looks at his watch and realsies that it was almost Val's bedtime. He looked at his niece and noticed that she was getting sleepy, blinking her tired eyes every few seconds. Smiling, Owen turns off the TV and picks up his niece.

"Okay, Val, it's time for bed." Owen said.

Val nodded sleepily as Owen carries Val to her room and tucks her to bed. With a kiss on her forehead, Owen leaves sleeping Val on her bed and heads to his room to sleep. But before he did, his cellphone rang. He stood at the living room and answered who was the one calling him.

"Hello?"

"_Owen, it's Claire." _

"Oh, hey, Claire. What'd ya need?" Owen asked as he sat in the chair.

"_I got a word from Lowery, he found something about how Dahna got out from the Dilophosaurus's paddock three days ago." _

"What did he say?"

"_He found out that Dahna didn't get out on her own."_ Claire said to Owen.

This caused Owen's expression to be serious and worry. "What?"

"_Apparently someone was able to hack in the Dilophosaurus's paddock and got Dahna out of her enclosure." _

"Do you know who did it?" Owen asked seriously.

"_No, the cameras were shut down temporarily, we didn't get to see who did it." _

"Damminit." Owen mutters out before saying. "Thanks for telling me this. I'll check the Dilophosaurus's enclosure tomorrow to see the cause."

"_Thanks, Owen. You can drop Val over to Wu." _

"What about Zach and Gray?"

"_Oh, they want to go to the Pterosaur: IMAX Experience. We'll meet up at Winston's Steakhouse for lunch, sounds good?" _

"Yeah, it sounds great, thanks." Owen said before ending the call.

The Grady released a sigh and shook his head a bit. Why would someone try and free the Dilophosaurus? Does that person even know how dangerous if Dahna was out? She could have caused trouble if it wasn't for Val. But still, whoever freed Dahna, is probably a genius.

But he was not aware that something or someone was coming, and that someone can help him and the others to deal with the danger that might come.

* * *

On the next day, Owen dropped Val off to Wu. The scientist gladly would watch over Val while Owen investigated the Dilophosaurus's paddock with Claire. Zach and Gray left off to the movie theater and will meet after lunch. Wu decided to go to the Hybrid Enclosure to check on the hybrids and Ingrid. As Wu drove his car to the enclosure, Val was looking at the window. They pass through trees and undergrowth. It was a peaceful sight whenever Val went to the Hybrid Paddock. But she notices that there was a figure running through the shadow of the jungle. Val blinked in surprise as she looked closely. She could've sworn that she saw something.

"What are you looking at, Val?" Wu asked her.

"I thought I saw something." Val answers him.

"Probably a Gallimimus running about." Wu answered. "Some tend to run off the herd to play around."

However, Val didn't believe that it was Gallimimus, but something else. She could feel it. They soon reach their destination. Wu and Val entered the enclosure and saw the Indominus Rex Sisters were napping with Steven and Ingrid while Spinny was jumping around them, which they simply ignored. But they did wake when they heard Val and Wu coming in, except for Steven the Stegoceratops-he was still busy sleeping. Val giggles as she pats the hybrids and Ingrid's heads.

"Okay, let's give you all your check up." Wu said as he took out his medical kit.

"Listen to Dr. Wu, okay?" Val asked her friends, who nodded at her, except for the sleeping Steven.

As Wu checked on the hybrids and Ingrid, Val had a strange feeling that something was outside of the enclosure. She somehow could feel it. And being a young child, Val's curiosity took over as she walked towards the opened door that leads inside the Observation Tower before heading to the exit. As she was out, Val looked around if there was anyone here. But there was now one. Val tilts her head in confusion. She could've sworn that there was someone here, guess she was wrong. But as she was about to go inside, she heard something from the undergrowth. Turning towards the undergrowth, Val squinted her eyes a bit to see what was hiding there.

"Hello?" Val called out, slowly going there. "Is anyone there?"

As Val got closer, she saw a pair of blood red eyes glaring at her. Val heard a hiss that sounded like a Velociraptor, but deeper. It was warning her to back off, but Val was too curious to be scared or to move away. She soon got on her knees and brought out a bag of oreo cookies from her back. She took one oreo out and rolled it towards the undergrowth. As it did, Val saw a claw-like hand swiftly taking it and bringing it to the shadow of the undergrowth. Val listened as she heard the oreo cookie was being eaten by the unknown creature. She took another one and rolled it to the undergrowth. And got the same results.

Deciding to do a different approach, Val got up and walked over to the undergrowth. There was no warning hiss or growl as the creature allowed Val to come forward. As she was close enough, she offered it another oreo, and this time, she held it out. Val waited for a response and to her surprise, she saw a hand with sharp nails taking the oreo from her hand before withdrawing from the undergrowth and eating the Oreo. Before Val could get another one out, the creature came out from the undergrowth and gave Val a surprise of her life.

It wasn't a creature, but a male teenager that is older than Zach, but he wasn't all…human. Even though he has long, dark brown hair, his appearance has a raptor feature. He has sharp claws instead of hands, his feet were raptor-like, and his eyes were reptilian and were the color of blood. And he only wore torn black pants and no shirt on.

Val blinks in surprise. She never knew there was a human-hybrid before...or even existed. Before Val could speak, the human-hybrid runs off, leaving Val alone. The reason why he ran is because Wu was coming out the Hybrid Enclosure and saw Val outside.

"Val!" Wu called out, coming over to her. Val looks at him in surprise before he takes her hand. "Don't run off like that."

"Sorry, Dr. Wu." Val apologized as Wu guided her back into the building.

"Come on, once I'm done checking the hybrids and Ingrid, you can play with them before Owen picks up from lunch, okay?"

"Okay." Val said with a nod as they went inside, unaware that they were being watched by the strange human/raptor hybrid before he ran off towards the jungle.

After Wu finished checking the hybrids and Ingrid, Val played with them to pass the time while Wu finished up his notes. Soon afterward, Owen came with Claire to pick up Val and take her to Winston's Steakhouse as well as meeting up with Zach and Gray. They had their lunch before they decided to go to Owen's house. The reason, well Owen decided to teach the boys how to fish since their dad never took them fishing, it's best for them to learn, just in case if they end up lost in a forest when camping. But they would never happen...probably.

At first, Zach thought it would be boring, but soon found it fun as he and his brother were able to catch some fishes. And soon became a competition for the three males, but sadly. Owen won the match as he caught a big bass. They decided to have a barbeque with the fishes that they caught and invite Barry and Wu over for dinner. Owen also made veggie kabobs for Val and Claire. They feast at the delicious barbecue they made and talk about their life back home. After they finished eating and cleaning up the plates, they all left Owen's house while saying their goodnights to Owen and Val.

Owen washed Val up and got her ready for bed. After tucking her in, Owen closes the light and heads to bed. But when an hour had passed, Val woke up by a sound from outside. Sitting up from her bed, Val looks around before she hears something from the outside. Wondering what it was, Val got out of her bed and opened her drawer to get a blue hoodie jacket and a flashlight. She got out of her room, wearing her jacket, and headed outside, she made sure to be quiet, Val doesn't want to wake her uncle up. She made her way out of the house before shining her flashlight to see through the dark.

It was quiet, there were no herbivores near the fence. Val couldn't see anyone there, thinking that it was probably the wind. However, when she was about to go inside, she heard a growl. Turning back around, Val saw the strange human-raptor hybrid again and he was sanding inside of the fence, looking at her. Val was surprised that he was here but happy too since she worried about him after he ran off.

"Hi." Val greeted him, which earned a blank stare from the human hybrid. "Are you okay?

The raptor-human hybrid didn't respond to her as he simply looked at her in the eye. Val blinks and wonders what was wrong with him. But she notices something on his legs. They were metal cuffs with broken chains attached to him. Val looked at those chains, feeling dread coming from her stomach that this human-hybrid was chained up. She didn't like it when living beings were chained, it was sad and hurtful to look.

"Oh…" Val spoke softly as she looked at the human-raptor hybrid sadly. "You've been hurt."

The human-raptor hybrid looked at her with suspicion in his cold eyes. But when he did, he could see that she did care. Suddenly, she outstretched her hand out for him, causing the human-raptor hybrid to look at her.

"Do you want to come inside? There's food." She said.

The hybrid stared at her hand for a few seconds, like he was observing her. But a thought of food came to mind, he hasn't eaten for days. And she was offering him something to eat. So, with slight hesitation, the human-raptor hybrid came to her slowly and accepted her hand. Val smiled as she led him inside to the kitchen so he could have something to eat.

"I'm Val, what's your name?" She asked kindly.

The hybrid stared at her for a few seconds, thinking really hard as he tried to remember what his real name was. After a long and painful remembering, the hybrid spoke in a deep voice like a growl.

"J...J-ay."

* * *

Owen came out of his room with a loud yawn. He had to wake up early since he needed to check on the raptors first before meeting up with Claire and her nephews. Though he was still tired from yesterday after he investigated the Dilophosaurus's paddock. So far what he knows, whoever broke Dahna out was able to hide his or her tracks because he couldn't find anything. Lowery and Vivian were still searching for any clues by using other security cameras, but so far, they didn't have any leads. However, they are not giving up easily. They will find out who hacked in the Dilophosaurus's paddock.

Though before he could even think about that. He noticed that the dining room table was filled with dirty plates and a glass. This was confusing, he could've sworn that he cleaned it up last night. Owen grabbed the dirty plates and put them on the sink before getting some food from the fridge, but to his surprise, there was nothing but tuna salad, some leftover Chinese food, some sodas, and half of the chocolate cake was missing. Owen was now getting confused, the food suddenly disappeared. He has to get the bottom of this. Closing his fridge, Owen decided to ask Val if she had something to do with it.

But he doesn't know that he will get the surprise of his life.

"Val? Do you know what happened to the food-AAAHHH!" Owen suddenly yelled out as he opened the door on his niece's room.

Sitting on the floor was Val and strange looking male with raptor features aka Jay. Val was holding a story book in front of Jay as she was telling him a story. The two looked at Owen and saw his shock expression. Val was looking at him innocently while Jay was looking at Owen with a blank expression on his face. Owen quickly shuts the door, causing Val and Jay to look at each other, before they turn back to the door to see Owen opening it again and quickly entering the room. He picks up his niece, and quickly leaves the room with her, before closing the door, leaving Jay alone in Val's room. Once they are out, Owen puts Val down and holds her shoulders with worry and shock.

"Who is that?!" Owen almost exclaims in fear.

"Jay." Val responded innocently.

"No, Val, I mean, why did you bring...Jay or whatever he is, in our house?" Owen asked, trying to make his niece understand.

"Because he was hurt." Val answered to her uncle, surprising Owen in the process.

"He...was hurt?" Owen asked in confusion.

Val nodded. "Yeah, someone really hurt him."

Owen stared at his niece for a short second before opening the door slightly to see Jay, still sitting on the ground, and was reading the book that Val dropped. But upon further look, Owen could see shackles on his arms and legs that had broken chains, indicating that he was a prisoner to some kind of crazy person that had done that to him. The human-raptor hybrid glanced up at him from the book to look at Owen, causing the man to close the door with a fright. Owen takes a few seconds to process before looking at Val.

"I'm calling Wu." Owen said seriously.

About thirty minutes later, Wu came after being woken up by Owen calling him so early, but he said something about a strange hybrid in his house. Concerned and worried, Wu drove from the hotel to Owen's house. As he got there, he saw Owen waiting at his porch. He gestured to come in and lead him to Val's room. Wu saw Val standing in front of her door, talking to someone in her room.

"Try to not freak out on what ya see." Owen said as he readies to open the door.

"What do you me-"

Before he could finish, Owen opened the door of Val's room to see Jay was still sitting on the floor and reading, only to look up when he saw the door opened, before Owen closed the door and looked at the dumbfounded Wu. He moved aside when Wu opened the door to double check, making sure he wasn't hallucinating, and Jay was still sitting there and was looking at them.

"Where did he come from!?" Wu yelped in shock, closing the door.

"I don't know! Val said that she saw him in the jungle and he followed her home." Owen explained in panic.

"Wait...the jungle?" Wu suddenly says in realization and looks at Val. "Wait, you said you saw something in the jungle yesterday, right?" Wu asked, earning a nod from Val. "Was that him?"

"Yes. He's really hurt and alone. So I became his friend." Val answered with a smile.

Wu and Owen looked at each other before slowly opening the door, peeking inside Val's room to see the mysterious teen was now lying on the ground, doing sit ups. Clearly stating that he was bored and was passing the time doing some exercise.

"Huh, this is a surprise." Owen mutters out.

"I have to agree." Wu whispers. "But we have to find out what caused him to look like that. We have to sneak him to my private lab to have further examination. But it won't be easy."

"I know." Owen said seriously as they watched Jay doing sit ups. "We have to disguise him and make sure he doesn't lash out to anyone."

After a few minutes or an hour, they were able to get Jay with clean clothes that belong to Owen and got his shackles removed. At first, Jay didn't trust them but Val was able to reason with Jay that they wanted to help him. So, with hesitation, Jay put on the clothes (that he somehow knows) to hide his raptor features. His outfit consists of a black jacket with a red shirt underneath it, brown combat pants, and black boots (to hide his raptor feet), and leathery gloves. They even made sure that his eyes were covered with a pair of dark sunglasses. They kept his hair tied since it was kind of messy before they headed out. They head out and Wu drives them there. Jay was calmed through the car ride, since Val was there to comfort him and helped him relax. They reached the park and quickly made their way to the Innovation Center. Luckily, there were only a few people there since it was still early. Jay avoided them since he wasn't still ready for being with people or building. They were lucky that Val was keeping relaxed and calm during the walk. They headed towards the elevator but stopped when they saw Claire and her nephews there.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Owen asked the Operation Manager.

"Gray left his phone at the Innovation Center yesterday and we came to get it from the lost and found." Claire answered before noticing Jay. "And who is this?"

Owen and Wu looked at each other with uncertainty, not sure how to explain this, however; they have to go to the lab asap. Without any second thought, Owen guided Claire and her nephews to the lab with Wu, Jay and Val-who was holding Jay's hand-and want to Wu's private lab unnoticed.

"Owen, what's going on?" Claire asked in confusion as Owen locked the door.

Owen and Wu faced them while Jay and Val were standing at the door of the other side of the glass room. The two male adults have to tell Claire or they'll get in trouble.

"Try not to scream." Owen begged as he went towards Jay.

"What-"

Before she could respond, Owen removed Jay's sunglasses, revealing his raptor eyes. Claire's eyes widen along with her nephews. Jay stared at them with cold blood red eyes as their mouths were wide as dinner plates.

"W-Wha-huh...uh…" Claire couldn't find the right words to say on what she was witnessing.

"Claire, this is Jay. Jay, this Claire and her nephews, Zach and Gray." Owen introduced, which earned a stare from Jay. "Look, let's just get this over with before anyone else finds out."

"Wu, what's going on?" Claire asked the scientist as they entered the observation room.

"Claire, Val found Jay and we need to know why he's a hybrid of a Velociraptor." Wu said before taking out an injection from the drawer. "I just need to get a sample of his DNA."

Jay watched warily as Wu came to him with the injection. He didn't lash at him as Val held his hand, comforting him, saying that everything's going to be okay. But when the needle made contact with Jay's skin, it broke in half. Everyone, minus Jay, stared at the broken needle with wide eyes.

"Didn't see that coming." Owen said in surprise.

"It appears that his skin is tougher than steel." Wu said before properly disposing the broken injection.

"So how are you going to get his DNA?" Gray asked, eyeing Jay warily.

"Well, maybe we can get his DNA by getting it from his tongue." Wu suggested.

"Ew!" Zach and Gray both said in disgust, covering their mouths. "That's sick and wrong!" Zach exclaims.

"It's the only thing that is soft enough for me to inject the needle in and get his DNA." Wu explained to them.

"Is there any other way instead of injecting a needle in his tongue?" Owen begged, not wanting to see the needle being injected on Jay's tongue.

As Wu was about to speak, Jay lifted his hand and used his sharp nail to cut his palm, drawing some blood out of it. Everyone was shocked and surprised by Jay's sudden action. Though Wu was able to snap out of his trance as he grabbed a Microscope slide from his desk and used it to get the blood sample from Jay's palm. As he did, he noticed that Jay's wound suddenly closed and healed in a second, indicating that he has a healing factor.

Wu took the sample of Jay's blood to the Microscope and examined Jay's DNA carefully. Though his observation made him baffled when he noticed Jay's blood cells were different and were in a darker shade of red. But the most shocking part there was another blood cell, but bigger and brownish color.

"My God." Wu suddenly said, withdrawing from the Microscope. "This isn't possible."

Wu takes the sample to his computer to have further research. He placed the test on the scanner before typing something on his keyboard. The scanner starts scanning the DNA sample to show the result of Jay's DNA. And to Wu's shock, it was proven to be more shocking for Wu to handle.

"Wu? What did you find?" Owen asked the scientist as he and the others came in.

"For some reason, someone has infused Jay's DNA with Velociraptor DNA." Wu explained in shock with his eyes wide.

"But...But how?" Owen asked in shock. "Who could've fused Velociraptor DNA onto Jay?"

Then they heard a growling voice. "A...mad...man."

They all turned to Jay with a startled yelp, clearly didn't think that he could talk. Jay stood next to Val, who was looking at him worriedly, as he was staring at the group with narrowed eyes. He knows that they want to find out who did this to him. And personally, he wanted them to know, so they can know what his action did to him and the others before him.

"A madman? Who was he?" Owen asked.

And with that, Jay said the name of the man that brought chills into the three adults' spines.

"Renaldo...Mortem."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Mortem yelled, slamming his fist onto his desk in rage.

He was glaring at two male scientists, who were scared at the sight of their boss's anger. They just reported to him that one of his experimental ships, housing a very important experiment, sent out a distress call from its location, but only for a short while before they lost the signal. They sent a search crew to investigate, only to find nothing and no survivors.

"I-It's true, Sir." One of the male scientists said, holding a clipboard. "Experiment X somehow broke his electrical collar and escaped the ship, and...blowing it up in the process."

"Did you at least track Experiment X's tracking signature?" Morten asked in anger.

"We did, but we found his tracker removed and it was in a belly of a...barracuda." Said the second scientist.

Mortem growled in anger as he sat back down while he massaged his forehead. "I lost one experiment a year ago, and now I lost not another one, but TWO!" Mortem yelled in rage.

"S-Sir...Experiment Z's powers were unknown, we didn't know she had the possibility of escaping."

"And yet she did! Now, another of my human hybrids is gone as well my Mortiferous Raptor!" Mortem exclaims, his rage was boiling through his veins.

The two scientists backed up a bit in fear, not wanting to anger their boss. "W-We are aware that Experiment 125 had escaped the island recently. But we are not sure if its even alive-"

"It IS alive!" Mortem yelled, standing up from his seat as he glared at his scared scientists. "I created it to be intelligent! She can survive through any terrains, including the deep ocean!"

"Y-Yes...b-but tracking her will be difficult since like Experiment X, she removed her tracking implant, making it hard for us to find it." Said the second scientist.

"Then get your asses to work, and FIND MY HYBRIDS!" Mortem roared in rage.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" The two scientists stuttered in fear before leaving the office to do their work.

Mortem slumps back onto his seat with an irritated growl. He lost three important experiments. Two human-hybrids and dinosaur hybrids. The remaining experiments he has are still locked up, but he cannot let them escape and made sure they never will. Mortem pressed a black box machine and spoke in an angry tone.

"Increase security, make sure the remaining four experiments stay in their cells." He ordered.

"_Roger that."_ Said a male from the other line.

"Oh, and make sure to feed the Indominus Spinos, they need to be ready when we use them for a..._hunt._"

"_Yes, Sir." _

Mortem ends the call and releases a stressful sigh. He needs to get those experiments back. He needs all their power to control this planet. For you see, Mortem believes that Earth should have been populated with mega-humans aka humans with power or animal hybridism. He finds humanity...dull and weak. But when he discovered that he can turn humans into hybrids, this world shall change in his own image. And he will get his world of mega-humans, with a special serum that was created by his old colleague.

Alma.

Alma created a special serum called Project Alpha, a powerful serum that not only cured the sickly, but gave them power as their strength. It was supposed to be used to save humanity from rare diseases or sickness, but instead, Mortem has better ideas. Instead of '_saving'_ humanity, why not transform it to be a better race. Where a new race that has power that can change the evolution of humanity, that they can use to control. And make it theirs. However, Alma was not like that, she didn't want her creation to be used as war. So, she fled and hid, making sure that Mortem never finds her research or her work. This drives Mortem into hunting her, finding her life's work and using it as his own personal gain. But she is no longer alive and now, her little girl is alone, and she is the key in finding Project Alpha. And when he gets Project Alpha, he will create millions of mega-human soldiers and hybrid dinosaurs that can change the course of Earth. And with his army, nothing can stop him or get in his way.

"No one shall stop me in reaching my goal." Mortem said to himself with a glare.

* * *

**Review or Favorite.**


	13. Newcomers I

**And if anyone asks, I will put Tim and Lexi Murphy in the story soon. And Experiment Z is Gem from my previous story. And no, I am not making a Jurassic Park and Jungle Book 2016 crossover. I am busy with other stories. **

**Also, for the people who criticize my work, if you don't like it, then don't read it. I get my characters are Mary Sue or whatever, but I was a rookie writer back then. I can't change everything in my stories now. I just write for fun, nothing else, you don't have to tell people what to do. Just let me write in peace.**

**Furthermore, I have been terribly busy since online school just started a few weeks ago and I didn't have time to think of the next chapter. And I was also too lazy to write.**

**Voice Character:**

**Jay Archer: Wilmer Valderrama**

**Alma Grady: Angelina Jolie**

**Michael/Mike Jones: Elijah Wood**

**Alexander/Alex Winchester: Chloe Grace Moretz**

**Sofia Johnson: Keke Palmer**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"R-Renaldo...Mortem?" Owen spoke in a shock voice.

Jay nodded his head at him. Owen, Claire, and Wu began to worry. Renaldo Mortem is known to be the world's most dangerous man. He has a long line of criminal records for illegal weapons making, smuggling weapons and drugs, and selling them to terrorists, drug dealers, and criminals. They heard him in the news and Owen always heard of him during his time in the Navy. Special Forces and the Government were hunting him down for years and to lock him up for his crimes. But he's always one step ahead of them and is hard to find. They say he has a secret island that no one can find. They were even rumors of him doing illegal experiments on animals and human beings. There was no proof that he did experiments on humans, but when they saw Jay, he's proof enough that Mortem turned him into a hybrid.

"Who's Renaldo Mortem?" Gray asked, almost scared.

"A dangerous man that is wanted in the Special Forces and the Government." Owen explains, looking at Jay's stoic face. "And he did this to you, didn't he?"

Jay nodded his head slowly. All his life, Jay has been experimented on for years, injected by a strange serum that Mortem created, turning him into the monster that he is. He doesn't even remember who he is nor his family. He lost his memory of them. He only knows his name is Jay.

"Do you remember where his base is?" Owen asked.

Sadly, Jay shook his head. "D-Don't...remember...where...I…I was...in ship…so long" He explained the best way he could.

"You were placed into the sea, weren't you?" Claire asked in pity.

"Yes...too long at sea...no memory of...family...just pain and torture." Jay said with a small growl, remembering the painful tests that he received by the scientists.

"We should keep an eye on him here." Owen said to the group. "For now, we can't let anyone else know about this. Agree?"

"Right." Claire said in agreement.

"Same." Wu added.

"Sure." Zach agreed while Val and Gray nodded.

"Jay, you're staying with me and Val, but you have to keep your raptor parts a secret, okay?" Owen asked.

Jay looked at Owen, understanding that this place will keep him safe, if he doesn't show his raptor features. Jay agrees with a nod and Wu suggested that he should learn to speak properly, so people won't be disturbed with his speaking. They agreed and decided to help Jay with his speech. Wu has many books stored in his lab and taught him how to read. Zach shows him some videos of people talking on his phone. Gray was talking to Jay a lot, saying how Jay was cool looking, which confuses him since Jay doesn't feel cold until Owen explains that cool is another word for amazing. Jay never finds himself amazing, all he knows is that he was trained to fight and to kill, but with these people, he can make an exception.

Soon afterwards, they left the lab with the secret entrance and towards the Indominus Paddock. Jay got to meet Ivy, Iris, Ingrid, Spinny, and Steven. At first, they were wary around Jay, for they never encountered a breed that has human blood. But they got to know their new friend and welcomed Jay to the pack. Jay was rather coming around the hybrids. At first when he met them, it gave him painful reminders of how he was forced to fight Mortem's hybrid dinosaurs. But unlike Mortem's hybrid dinosaurs, these were more tamed and calmed, probably thanks to Val.

Wu was taking down notes as Jay interacted with the hybrids and Ingrid. Though Steven the Stegoceratops just slept the whole thing yet again. Val shows Jay how they can play a game of tag with Zach and Gray, however; Ivy decided to tease the oldest Mitchell brother by licking him, causing him to let out a girly-like shriek. Which made Val and Gray laugh at him while he yelled at Ivy to stop doing that, but she didn't listen and do it anyways. Jay finds the scene quite amusing. Though he never experienced happiness since all his life was training, being experimented on, and brutally tortured with electricity if he ever disobeyed. But here, he feels safe and happy.

Soon afterwards, they decided to show Jay the Velociraptors, but at night, just to be safe. Claire was against this, since it was dangerous, but decided to allow this if they were careful. So, after Zach took a long bath, to get rid of dino slobber again, they went to the raptor paddock at night. Part of Owen was doubting if they should bring Jay to the girls. I mean, he's a male raptor and they're females, he worries they might..._like _him too much. But to his relief, the girls were not _that _interested in him, rather they were more curious. They were looking at him through the bars, curious upon seeing him up close.

"Huh, guess they're curious to meet Jay." Owen said, looking at Jay as he stood at the other side of the bars while the raptors were looking at him.

"Maybe they see him as one of the pack members?" Wu suggested.

"Maybe is not the keyword I'm looking for, Wu." Owen said, looking at Jay and his raptors. "Let's just hope they don't take it seriously."

Val was waving at Blue and her sisters, happy to see them again. She tells them that Jay is a friend and hopes that they can be too. Wu believes that listening to Val, the raptors will welcome Jay in the pack, he just hopes they don't consider him as a suitable mate. Owen opened the gate and allowed Jay and Val to come in while he and the others watched from the sidelines. Blue and her sisters were sniffing Jay curiously, he smelled just like a raptor and he has their features.

Jay was watching them, feeling curious upon seeing the raptors. Back at Mortem's prison, he was forced to fight his experimental raptors to the death. Of course, Jay would always win since he's been training all his life and knows their weakness. But now, he seems to be curious and observes Owen's Velociraptors, making sounds of his own as he is greeting them. Then he shocked everyone, including the raptors. Jay started to morph his body, his _(sort of)_ human self-turned into a full male Velociraptor. Everyone's mouths dropped in total shocked and amazement. Wu nearly fainted by this amazing discovery while Gray took a pic.

"That. Was. Wow!" Zach said in awe.

Owen leans over to Wu and whispers. "We have to keep a close eye on him."

"Agreed." Wu said in agreement.

And thus, this was Jay's new life at Jurassic World.

* * *

For the next few days, Jay lived with Val and Owen as a secret. They always made sure to hide his raptor features whenever they visited Wu's lab. Claire and her nephews helped as well, they got to know Jay and taught him how to speak properly. They learn that he has a Mexican accent, indicating that he's a Mexican. Jay learned bit by bit from his new friends, teaching him to understand his human self. And when no one noticed, they would take him to the raptor pen at night to race with the raptors, who sees him as a pack member and not a worthy mate (much to Owen's relief). They kept this secret for a while before Zach and Gray had to head back home. Claire, Owen, Wu, Val, and Jay-wearing his disguise-said their farewells to the Mitchell Brothers as they were going to go aboard the ferry. Claire gave them a hug, happy that she got to spend time with them.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Claire said as she let go of the hug.

Gray smiled at his aunt. "We'll miss you too, Aunt Claire."

Zach smiles at the agreement. "Yeah, maybe you'll send us VIP again at Summer Break."

Owen chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure Claire will do that, but you have to keep your grades up first."

"I can do that!" Gray said excitedly before pointing at his brother. "Though Zach has to catch up on his math."

"Hey! It's not easy!" Zach countered, giving his younger brother a noogie, making Gray laugh.

"All right, all right, stop tormenting your brother." Claire said with a smile. "But seriously, keep your grades up or else Gray is the only one going to park on his own."

"Yes, ma'am." Zach did a mocking salute, making everyone, minus Jay, laughed.

Gray looked at Jay with a smile. "We'll see each other, right?"

"Sí." Jay's response as he ruffles Gray's hair making him laugh.

"_Five minutes before departing to the Costa Rica Coast."_ The automatic announcer said through the speakers.

"Well, it looks like your ride is about to leave." Owen said as he and boys did high-five. "Stay safe, you here?"

"We will!" Gray and Zach said unison.

"Bye Zach! Bye Gray!" Val waved at them.

"Bye!" Zach and Gray said unison waved at her and the others while they headed towards the ferry. The group waved at them as they departed. It was a fun time for the boys to enjoy, a good memory for them that would never forget. They even brought many souvenirs to bring home. As they headed in the ferry, Owen and the others waved at them as they were onboard the ferry and sailing off to Costa Rica to get on a plane back home.

"Come on." Owen said, picking up his niece. "Let's get back to work."

"To the raptor paddock!" Val cheers happily.

"With adult supervision." Claire added.

"Are you still bringing that up?" Owen asked in annoyance, referring how his raptors took Val hostage.

"Yes." Claire and Wu said unison.

"Some friends you are." Owen mutters as they start walking away.

"What are you all talking about?" Jay asked.

"None of your business, let's just go to the raptor paddock." Owen said, carrying his niece while dragging Jay along.

Claire and Wu followed them back to the raptor paddock. There, Wu made notes on how the raptors interact with Jay. Claire went back to her office to do some paperwork while Val was close to her uncle, Jay, and Barry. Blue and her sister enjoyed having Jay over. He's like the brother of their pack. Owen was relieved by this but made sure to keep Jay on a low-profile considering Hoskins was snooping around the paddock again. Owen had to make an excuse about Jay being an intern that he asked Claire to hire for him. Jay suggested Archer as his last name, so that others won't find out or lead to any suspicion. Though Barry and the others were skeptical about this, since they thought Owen was joking about hiring an intern, he wasn't, and to everyone's shock. Jay was able to command the raptors like Owen does in their training. Jay had to play along to have a safe home at Jurassic World.

"Seriously, Owen. Why did you need an intern?" Barry began as he and Owen were having coffee at Jurassic World's café. The two males decided to get some coffee with Jay and Val. Jay-still wearing his sunglasses and human disguise-was trying some coffee. At first, Jay finds it strange at the bitter taste, but gets used to it when he adds some cream. Val was drinking hot-chocolate with whipped-cream and marshmallows, plus a cream puff.

Owen and Barry sit on armchairs with small tables while Val and Jay are sitting at the counter. Barry was curious about Jay. He seems to distance himself from the other workers but stayed close with Owen, Val, Claire, and Wu. He rarely talks to anyone and only talks when he needs to ask for some help.

"I told you." Owen began as he used the fake explanation that he made. "Jay's a relative of a friend of mine back on the Navy. He needed a job, so I asked Claire if it's okay to hire Jay, to which she agreed."

Barry stared at him skeptically. "It surprised me that Claire allowed you to hire an intern." He said.

Owen shrugged and rested his arms on the chair. "What can I say? I'm a charming man." Owen said with a smirk, earning an eye roll from Barry.

Just then, Val came over to them. Owen picks up his niece and lets her sit on his lap. "Hey, sweet-heart, what's up?"

"Jay wants to go now." Val answered.

Owen and Barry looked at her strangely. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because Jay doesn't like the girls looking at him." She pointed out.

The two adult males turned towards the direction where Jay was sitting. Sure enough, Jay was trying his best to ignore a group of young teenage girls that were sitting on a table, giggling flirtatiously at Jay. Apparently, due to his appearance-even though in disguise-Jay can be quite attractive to the eyes of teen girls. They have no idea about Jay's raptor side that was being hidden by a pair of sunglasses, boots, and gloves. Jay needed to get out of here. Otherwise, those girls might come over and ask Jay some questions that he really didn't want to talk about.

"Well, I think we should get back to work." Owen said, picking up Val in his arms and calling out to Jay. "Yo, Jay! Back to work!"

Hearing this, Jay quickly got up and placed a ten-dollar bill on the counter, tipping the bartender, before leaving the café with Owen, Val, and Barry. They all headed out of the café, unaware that they were being watched by Marco, who was sitting at the corner while reading a newspaper. Eyeing at the group as they left as if he was studying them.

* * *

"Zara, who are the new caretakers for Ivy and Iris?" Claire asked her assistant.

She and Zara were in her office as they made a rundown of some important files and requests from Masrani. After she spent time with her nephews, Claire was feeling relaxed and calmer in doing her work. Claire finished writing some paperwork and Zara assisted her by announcing her schedule. Zara reads out the candidates that will be Ivy and Iris's new caretakers.

"Two girls named Alexander Winchester and Sofia Johnson, both seventeen." Zara answered to her.

When Claire got the names, she made sure to have a background check on those girls that will be working in Jurassic World's Hybrid exhibit. First off, Alexander Winchester or Alex is a smart girl, excellent performance in school, grades, and academics. She loves kids and animals, since she took part time jobs as a babysitter and helping an animal shelter. Her parents are Annabelle White and Jack Winchester, both divorced. Though Alex was trying to study to become a Pediatrician or a vet. Then there's Sofia, a girl from Ohio with excellent grades and good behavior. Her old part time job was a waitress in a café. And she's studying to be a nurse. They wanted to work at Jurassic World to earn some money for their college savings. If they were going to work here, they would take homeschool here and luckily, Jurassic World has online private classes, thanks to Masrani.

"Good, seems to be in order." Claire said, writing her approval with these girls. "When they will be arriving?"

"They'll be here on Saturday." Zara answered.

"That's good to hear." Claire said with a nod.

"By the way." Zara began. "That new intern to Mr. Grady...Jay Archer was it? Why did you hire him?"

Claire knew one day Zara would ask that and used the excuse that she, Wu, and Owen made. "Owen's Navy friend asked him for a favor to give Jay a job."

"I see…" Zara said with a shrug before looking at some papers. "Speaking of interns, I got a resume for a job request for...Michael Jones." Zara informs her as she hands a paper form to Claire.

Claire reads it carefully. "Hmmm...he's from Augusta, Maine...has good grades...low in physical activities…but knows how to use computers and robotics. He'll have to work at the Control Room with Lowery and Vivian, to help out with security." She said, looking at her assistance. "I have to make a background check to see if he's okay."

Zara nodded as Claire did a background check on Michael. As it turns out, he does not have a record, but his dad does. David Jones, Michael's dad, has a long list of records. DUIs, Child abuse, arrested for reckless driving and breaking & entering, resisting arrest, and assaulting an officer. Michael was placed in the care of his uncle, his mother's brother, while his dad was placed in prison for twelve years. Michael also needed eye surgery since he has eye problems and needed the money for the surgery. Claire felt bad for him and decided that he should at least get a proper job until he has enough money for his surgery. She told Zara to allow Michael Jones to be an intern for Lowery and Vivian this Week. Understanding this, Zara made the phone call for Michael while Claire made a call for Lowery and Vivian about an intern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay was doing pull ups on the door-frame of his room, it was the guest room of Owen's house. After finishing working with the raptors, they went home and had steaks and mashed potatoes. Owen and Jay eat the steaks while Val enjoys the mashed potatoes. After dinner, they headed to bed, but Jay decided to do some exercise before going to bed. He wasn't tired. He still has some energy in him to work out.

"Hey, Jay." Owen greeted from the hall.

"Owen." Jay greeted back casually as he finished his pull-ups.

"How ya holding up?" Owen asked.

"Doing fine." Jay answered. "Is there something you need?"

"Just...questions about Mortem." Owen said. "If you're up to it?"

"Sí, it will be fine." Jay said as they sat on the dining table while Owen made some coffee. "What questions do you want to ask me?"

Owen lets out a sigh as he sits down. "Look, I'm worried about your safety due to the fact about Mortem. Does he know that you're missing? Is he hunting you down? What are his motives?"

"As far as I know, maybe. But he's more into his work in experimenting hybrids." Jay explains to him.

"Hybrids?" Owen suddenly blurted out.

"Like Dr. Wu, Mortem created more hybrid dinosaurs than him, he has his own island filled with them." Jay explained to him.

"...He has his own island?" Owen questions Jay, earning a nod from the hybrid. "Great, just what the world needs." He mutters sarcastically before adding. "No offense."

"None taken." Jay said sarcastically.

"So, Mortem was making dinosaur hybrids?" Owen questions him.

"Yes, but he was also searching for someone." Jay said.

"Searching? Searching for who?" Owen asked Jay curiously and somewhat demandingly.

"When I was a prisoner, I could hear him talking to someone, I think his spy or something." Jay explained the best way he could. "Mortem wanted him to find a woman."

"A woman? Wait, he's married?" Owen asked in shock.

"Not a wife but an old partner of his." Jay explained to Owen. "When I was in my prison, I heard their conversation. Mortem's partner was a female and she made some kind of a serum. He was...obsessed in finding her and that serum."

"Why?" Owen asked, wanting to know more.

Jay just shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is from Mortem that this serum could change the world. But I'm not sure."

Owen sighs and shakes his head. He's back to square one in figuring out about Renaldo Mortem.

"Although…" Jay began, getting Owen's attention. "He did mention this woman's name. Maybe it will give you a lead to Mortem."

"You think so?" Owen asked in shock. "Do you know the woman's name?"

Jay shook his head. "Sadly, no. I didn't hear that part."

"Huh…" Owen mutters out.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"It's nothing really." Owen said with a sigh. "So...what's the serum she made called?"

"Honestly, I do not know either. All I know is that Mortem was so obsessed in finding the serum of hers." Jay said.

"Well, whatever the reason was, we'll figure out together." Owen said to Jay. "I think this will be enough questions for today. I'll ask more tomorrow, sounds good?"

Jay nodded as he stood up. "Sí, buenas noches, Owen." Jay said before going to his room to sleep.

"Night, Jay." Owen said before he picked up the two empty mugs and placed them on the sink.

Though Owen couldn't shake the feeling about Mortem and what were his real evil plans.

* * *

Few days later, Jay was getting used to living in Jurassic World. So far, no one notices his raptor features. Only Owen, Val, Wu, and Claire are the only ones who know, including Zach and Gray. Jay never removed his sunglasses when he's at work or at the park. He has to keep his hands and feet hidden too, considering his raptor features. He helps Owen with the girls, secretly translating to him on what they are saying to him. Which was interesting since he is part raptor, he can understand and translate like Val. And the best part, in Owen's case, Jay makes an excellent babysitter for Val since he keeps a close eye on her while Owen works with the raptors with Barry.

And speaking of Val, the sweet little girl was playing with her raptor doll named Honey, pretending that she was real and was roaming through the jungle. Jay was with her, leaning on the wall of the paddock with his arms crossed and watching Val play. Hoskins was closed as he tried to get some info from Jay, but he ignored him and pretended that he didn't exist. Jay mentally sighs as he tries to avoid Hoskins's questions.

"Hey, Jay?" Owen called from the rafters. Jay looks up under his sunglasses as Owen said to him. "Mind taking Val for lunch. I'm pretty busy with the girls right now." He said.

Jay could hear Charlie and Echo bickering about. Nodding, Jay picks up Val, who giggled, and carried her back to park. Far from Hoskins and everyone's sight. Val was happily laughing as Jay used his speed to run through the jungle after they were far from the raptor paddock.

Suddenly, Jay stops to a halt when his ears hear a cry of pain. Looking around, Jay listens while he sniffs the air and smells a faint scent of blood. Soon he heard the cry of pain again and decided to investigate. Holding Val close, Jay ran towards the source of the sound. He placed Val down on the undergrowth and peers through the bushes. Jay saw five teens wearing red varsity jackets picking on some weak human teen with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes with glasses on. Jay remembers that some humans need glasses to see and read. And this particular teen needs it. Then he notices a broken Gyrosphere that crashed on the tree while three Gyrospheres have some cracks on them, indicating that they were used by the bullies on the weak human.

Then one of the big teens punched the weak teen in the face, calling him names and how weak he was. Narrowing his eyes, Jay balls his hand into a fist, he turns to Val and gives her a silent message to stay quiet. Val nodded and covered her mouth. And like a speeding bullet, Jay zooms over to the teens, punching one of them in the face before hiding above a tree branch. Jay remembered his training when he was a prisoner of Mortem's. He would study his opponents before striking his attack. And judging by those teens, they wouldn't stand a chance.

The bullies were shocked to see their friend out cold, but they didn't even react when Jay swiftly came out from his hiding spot and fought every one of them. He was quick with his punch and kick, as he easily overpowers them as those teens fall into unconsciousness. Jay stood as he looked down at his fallen opponents, thinking they weren't much competition.

Snorting, Jay then grabs his cellphone. Claire bought it for him after he learns how to use it from Zach and Gray. He contacted Claire and told him about the situation. He heard her panicked talking (which he learned from Owen whenever there's a big problem, she goes to '_panicked talking'_) and sent security as well as a paramedic. Turns out, those bullies are students of Warinton High-football players to be exact-and they were bullying a student named Michael Jones. He was supposed to be on a school winter field trip to Jurassic World. Michael was just minding his own business, learning about Gyrosphere before going to have an interview with Claire later. But the bullies that were led by Clyde decided to mess with him the hard way. When the security came, they took Clyde and his friends to the holding room. While Michael was taken to the infirmary with Jay and Val. They placed Michael to one of the rooms where a doctor treated his wounds. He numbs the pain with Tylenol to lessen the pain. Jay thanked the doctor as he left the room while Val was looking at the teen named Michael sadly.

"Why would those mean boys hurt him?" Val questioned Jay sadly, looking at the unconscious teen.

Jay glanced at her and then to Michael's unconscious form. Doctor said that he suffered some head trauma from those bullies but will recover soon. "They were trying to show their dominance, proving that they are strong, but they are not. They are nothing but cowards that pick on the weak." He explains to the little girl.

Val didn't answer as she looked at Michael sadly. "He didn't deserve that." She mutters out sadly.

"No…" Jay answered softly, patting Val's head. "He didn't deserve that."

Then they heard a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Claire and Zara. They came as soon as they heard about Michael in the infirmary. Clyde and his friends are taken to the holding room where they will be scolded by their teachers and then Claire after she checks on Michael. You see, the Gyrospheres have built in cameras, recording the events every 24 hours. They have enough evidence they need to put Clyde and his friends to put them in the holding cell and will receive further punishment by Claire or Masrani.

"How is he?" Claire asked worriedly.

"Doctor said he only sustained some minor concussion, but he will be fine." Jay assured her.

Claire sighs in relief. "That's good to hear. We almost lost one of our interns." She said.

Jay raises a brow. "An intern?" He asked.

Claire nodded. "Yes, he was supposed to talk with me later but when I found out that he was being hurt...I had to rush out of my office and-and-"

"Claire." Jay suddenly said, causing the Operation Manager to look at him. "He will be fine, all he needs is rest."

Claire sighs. "I know, I know, I just...I just can't believe it just...happened." She said, voice feeling with guilt.

Jay stared at her for a while, understanding that as the Park Operation Manager, nothing like this should happen in the park.

"You didn't know." Jay said to her. "Mistakes happen...but I know you can solve this matter." He said.

Claire made a small smile before they heard a soft groan coming from Michael. They turned to him as he slowly sits up while rubbing his head. He blinked a few times before he saw blurry figures. He tried to see but couldn't. Seeing this, Jay went over to the desk where Michael's glasses are and picked them up before giving the glasses back to Michael.

"Here." Jay said, handing Michael his glasses.

Michael takes his glasses. "Thanks." He said with gratitude before putting on his glasses. When his eyes were adjusted, he was surprised that he was in a room with strangers.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Jones?" Claire asked him with concern.

"I'm fine, just sore. That's all…" Michael answered before looking at them in confusion. "I'm sorry, but where am I?"

"You're in Jurassic World's infirmary." Claire answered to him. "You were beaten up by some students…"

"Clyde and his friends." Michael said quietly while lowering his head before he brought it up in realization. "Wait, what happened to them?" He suddenly asked.

"They're at the Jurassic World holding room." Zara answered for Claire. "They've been caught breaking a thousand-dollar gyrosphere, using three more of the gyrosphere as their ramming tools, and then beating you up."

"H-How did you-"

Jay cuts him with the answer. "The gyrospheres have built-in cameras. It recorded everything. You don't have to worry about them bordering you, Michael."

"Mike. Just Mike will do." Mike said before sitting up slowly. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You don't have to worry, Mike." Claire assured him. "You were the victim after all."

Mike smiles softly and lowered his head. "I…I don't know what to say but...thank you."

Claire smiles at him. "You're welcome, Mike. When you get better, we'll talk to you later for the internship interview." She said.

Mike almost forgot about that as he realizes that Claire was the Park's Operation Manager. "Oh, my God! I am so, sorry! I-I didn't know that you're the Park Operation Manager!"

"It's okay." Claire assured. "Right now, you need to rest while I have to deal with security."

"Claire, I just called from the escort." Zara said, coming over to Claire. "He won't be able to bring Ms. Winchester and Ms. Johnson to your office."

Claire sighs in annoyance. "Great, just what I need." She said sarcastically.

"Who are they?" Val asked Claire.

"They will be the new Indominus Rex caretakers." Claire explains to Val. "They'll be here soon and have to be picked up at the waiting area."

"If you want, I can escort them to your office." Jay offered.

Claire looked at Jay with gratitude. "Thank you, Jay. It will be a big help."

Jay nodded and then pats Val's head gently. "Val, stay here with Mike. He might need the company."

Val saluted at him. "Okie-dokie, Jay!"

Jay left the room to go to Jurassic World's dock. He avoided the crowd of people before heading towards the motorail as it takes him to the dock. As Jay steps out, he goes towards the waiting area, and there he saw two girls were there. He guessed that the ferry came earlier than expected. He could tell that they were the new caretakers. He went over to them and noticed their appearance. Alex Winchester is an athletic looking teen with blonde, shoulder-length hair, and pale blue eyes. She wears a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a red tip on the end, and white tennis shoes. Beside her was another girl but petite, who is Sofia Johnson. She has long brown hair that was tied to a bun and dark green eyes. She wears a shapeless white, short sleeve-dress, leggings, and black fashionable boots.

These two girls were waiting for the escort to take them to Claire's office. They were both nervous about getting a job here. They soon turned their heads towards Jay as he went over to them. He made sure they didn't see his eyes; they would probably freak out.

Key word _probably_.

"Are you two Alexander Winchester and Sofia Johnson?" Jay asked.

Alex and Sofia looked at each other and then to Jay. "Yes, that's us." Alex said.

"I'm Jay Archer, I'll be escorting you to Ms. Dearing's office." He said casually.

Alex and Sofia nodded as they followed Jay to the motorail as it took them to park. The two girls admired the motorail as it took them through the jungle. Jay was standing close by with them while ignoring some group of girls that were at the back, flirting at him happily. Jay ignores them throughout the ride before they reach their destination. Jay was glad it was over; he almost lost his mind by this. He took the two girls to the Innovation Center. Claire's office is upstairs, they can take the elevator because it is much faster.

"So…" Sofia spoke as the elevator took them up. "Do you work for Ms. Dearing?" She asked Jay.

Jay was quiet throughout their journey; he didn't start any small talk or conversation with the girls since he doesn't know what to talk about and it can be very awkward. But he did answer Sofia's question.

"No, I work as an intern for Owen Grady." Jay answered.

"Who's that?" Alex suddenly asked, curious about his work.

"He's a raptor trainer." He answered.

Alex and Sofia almost froze on their feet by his answer. "Raptors? As is in, Velociraptors?" Alex repeated his words.

"Sí." Jay answered with a nod.

The elevator's door opens, allowing the three teens to step out and walk through the hall of the building. Jay has been to Claire's office on some occasions. And this time, it's escorting two girls there. As they walked, Alex and Sofia asked more about the Velociraptors.

"So, you work with a guy named Owen that trains raptors?" Alex asked, walking beside Jay.

"Sí." Jay answered again.

Sofia catches up to them, walking on the other side of Jay, and asks. "How?"

"Owen was the first person the raptors saw when they hatched." Jay explains to them. "They imprinted on him and they see him as his caretaker as well as their alpha. Though they sometimes rebel against him." They soon made their way to Claire's office. Ah, here we are."

Jay knocks at the door and they hear a faint 'Come in' that belongs to Claire. Jay opens the door and allows the two girls to enter. They saw Claire sitting on her desk with Zara standing beside her. Claire was finished talking to the teachers about the action Clyde and his friends did. They have the video to show them as proof that Clyde and his friends were using the gyrospheres to mess with Mike, damaging them and hurting Mike. Though Claire made sure not to show them Jay beating them up, that would lead suspicion, and made sure not to add it, The teachers apologize for their students' behavior and agreed that Clyde and his friends will be punished when they head back. Not only that, their parents were also involved and deeply apologized to Claire through the phone-call. They promise that they will give their sons a serious talk once they get home.

"Hi, you two are the new caretakers I hired?" Claire questioned.

"Yes. That's us." Alex answered.

"Great, I am so sorry about the delay of your pickup." Claire apologized. "We had some problems here."

"It's alright." Sofia said kindly.

"So, I read about your profiles and application." Claire said to the girls. "I'm very impressed by your knowledge of dinosaurs."

"Thanks, since we're both going to apply as caretaker, we had to do our research." Alex said.

"I notice." Claire said with a smile. "So, since you're both going to take the job, you'll be the caretakers of Jurassic World's new attractions, the Indominus Rexes." Claire explained to her.

"Indominus Rexes?" Alex and Sofia repeated in surprise.

"What kind of dinosaur is that?" Sofia suddenly asked.

"They're hybrids." Jay suddenly answered to the girls, getting their attention. "They were designed by Dr. Henry Wu as the new attractions."

"I think I've heard of them before." Sofia said towards Jay. "I saw a video inside the hatchery that shows two white T. rex looking dinosaurs."

"Those were the I. Rexes named Ivy and Iris." Claire explains to them. "And what Jay said is true, they were designed by a chief of genetics, Henry Wu. They're fifty feet long and bigger than the T. rex."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Alex asked in concern. "Wouldn't they be..._unstable_?"

"Oh, don't worry, Ivy and Iris are very docile." Claire assured her with a smile. "I wish I could take you there, but I have to deal with some situations right now. Jay, will you be so kind as taking Ms. Winchester and Ms. Johnson to Dr. Wu? He has a better explanation of his work than me."

Jay nodded. "Of course, Ms. Dearing." He looked at the girls. "Follow me."

"Wait, what about-" Sofia was cut off by Zara.

"Don't worry, your belongings are placed in the company housing that you two will be staying in." Zara explains.

"Huh, that was officiant." Alex said with a smile. "Thank you."

Zara nodded while Jay guided the two girls out of the room towards the elevator, so he can take them to Hammond Creation Lab. Jay has a pass since Wu would check on him when he visited the lab. They entered the lab facility to see many tourists looking through the glass, observing the scientists working on the dino eggs. Alex and Sofia were fascinated by this as they followed Jay towards a curtain office. They saw Wu was sitting on his desk, reading some paperwork. He looked up from his work to see Jay standing at the door with Alex and Sofia behind him. Wu gestured to enter, and Jay opened the door for the girls to come in.

"Ah! Hello, Jay. What brings you here?" Wu asked him, setting his papers down.

"Ms. Dearing asked me to bring the new hybrid caretakers to you, so you can explain more about the I. Rexes." Jay explained.

"Of course!" Wu said, getting up from his seat and walking over to them. "I'm Dr. Henry Wu, chief genetics of Jurassic World."

"I'm Alex Winchester and this is Sofia Johnson." Alex introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Sofia said with a kind smile.

"Are you two friends?" Wu asked them.

"We met at the ferry." Alex explains to Wu. "Turns out, we were both assigned to be caretakers of the new attractions and we got along all the way here."

Wu nodded in understanding. "I see...well, why don't we show you the hybrids so you can get to know more about your job."

Alex and Sofia weren't sure about this but agreed as Wu and Jay took them out of the lab and towards the outside. But before they did, they had to make a quick stop to the infirmary. Jay knocks at the door and opens it, revealing Val talking with Mike. The two were getting along nicely. Val looked up and saw Jay with Wu and two girls. She gave them her adorable smile and happy wave.

"Hi!"

"Hola, Val, Mike." Jay greeted with a nod.

Mike nodded his head with a greeting before he noticed the three new guests, but he recognized Wu. "Hey, you're Dr. Wu, right? The chief genetics?"

Wu nodded. "That's right, and you are?"

"Mike. Mike Jones." Mike introduces himself before looking at Alex and Sofia. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Alex and this is Sofia." Alex said as she looked at Mike's bandaged form. "What happened to you? If you don't mind."

Mike looked at himself with a mixture of sheepishness and sadness. "Sorry, I got banged by...something."

"It's not something, he was beaten by some hooligans." Jay answered with his arms crossed.

Mike almost blushed in embarrassment. Alex and Sofia were surprised by this information. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Alex suddenly asked, walking over to him.

"No worries, the doctor said I'll be fine, really." Mike assured, trying his best to not make a scene.

"You were beaten up for no reason, how can we _NOT _worry." Alex pointed out to him.

"Why would they hurt you?" Sofia suddenly asked, concerned about him.

Mike sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "Truth be told, I got picked on since I'm a…nerd. Those guys that Jay referred to as hooligans were Clyde and his friends. They have picked on me since I was kid. My dad never helped me since he's…never bothered to care for me." Mike hesitated the last part, looking at his hands sadly.

"What about your mom?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"...She died of brain cancer when I was eight." Mike said sadly.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know." Sofia apologized.

"It's okay." Mike assured her with a smile.

He then felt a gentle hand was on top of his. Looking down, he saw Val was holding his hand with hers. She was looking at him sadly. "I lost my mommy too."

Mike gave her a gentle smile as he ruffled her hair gently. He understood what losing a mother felt like. Suddenly, they turned towards Wu when he said something that shocked Mike. "Mike? Do you like to accompany us to Paddock 11?"

"Are you sure?" Alex asked with concern. "He doesn't look like he's ready to go out yet."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mike assured with a smile as he slowly got out of bed while putting his shoes on.

Jay helps Mike up, who was still a little shaken up, but was able to walk. Wu leads them to an SUV that was at the parking lot. Jay sits in the front seat while Val, Sofia, Alex, and Mike are at the back. Wu drove the vehicle through the jungle's path and headed straight towards a paddock that was huge. They all got out of the vehicle and headed straight to the automatic door. Alex, Sofia, and Mike admired the whole area while Val went straight towards the window, placing both hands on the glass.

"What's in there?" Alex asked as she, Sofia, and Mike went towards the window with Wu and Jay.

"In that enclosure are Jurassic World's new attractions, the Indominus Rex Sisters." Wu explains to them.

Inside the enclosure, they could see the hybrids' eyes peering through the foliage, staring at the newcomers as well as Val, Jay, and Wu. Sofia was nervous since it was her first time seeing the hybrids. Mike and Alex, on the other hand, were fascinated as they could see the eyes through the foliage.

"C-Can they see us?" Alex asked, almost hesitant.

"Actually, they can sense thermal radiation, like snakes do." Wu explained to the three newcomers. "They can see us through the one-way glass thanks to it."

"That's amazing." Mike said in awe.

Suddenly, Ivy and Iris got out of the foliage to see the newcomers. This shocked the new workers. And Sofia backed up a bit in a fright when she saw the two hybrids that she accidentally holds Jay's gloved covered hand. Jay looked at her under his sunglasses with his brow raised, curious on what she was doing. Ivy and Iris got closer to the window; their breaths were fogging the glass a bit.

"Again, amazing." Mike awed at the sight of the two hybrids.

"Yeah…" Alex whispers in agreement as she and the others looked at the two Indominus.

Ivy and Iris stared at the new heat signatures that were in front of them. They were already familiar with Val, Wu, and Jay's heat-signatures. Iris pressed her snout at the glass gently, allowing Val to press her palms on the glass.

"Iris!" Val said happily.

"Iris?" Mike asked in confusion.

"That's right, Val gave both hybrids their own names. Beside her is Ivy. Both of them hatched the same day and imprinted on Val." Wu explained to them.

"Imprinted? Wait, are you saying that they think that Val is their mother?" Alex asked in shock.

Wu nodded. "Yes, that's why they are so docile towards us. They won't harm anyone unless provoked." He explained.

"Oh…" Sofia whispered, unaware that she was holding Jay's claw covered hand.

"…Are you alright?" Jay suddenly asked.

Sofia looked at him in confusion before she noticed that she was holding his hand. Embarrassed, Sofia quickly withdrew her hand and held it with her other. She was blushing in embarrassment; she didn't mean to hold his hand. She was surprised and startled by Ivy and Iris.

"S-Sorry…" She apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright." Jay answered calmly.

Suddenly, Val turns to them with her adorable smile. "Wanna meet them?"

"What?" Mike, Alex, and Sofia asked in unison and confusion.

Before they could do anything, Val ran off towards the back which caused Alex, Sofia, and Mike to chase after her while calling out her to slow down. Wu and Jay casually follow them from behind. Alex was trying to catch Val, fearing that the little girl might hurt herself. Luckily, Val has been here so many times that she basically memorized the whole building. She went down the stairs and towards the door that leads to the enclosure. Val enters the big door with ease, happily entering the lush filled jungle. Alex, Mike, and Sofia skid to a stop as they stared in shock to see the two giant hybrids were towering down towards Val.

"Oh my God." Alex whispers in shock and fear.

They stood there in total shock as Ivy and Iris lowered their massive heads towards Val and did something surprising. They nuzzled Val in a loving manner. Alex, Mike, and Sofia stared in awe. They've never seen such nightmarish creatures being so gentle towards Val. I mean, they read the book of Alan Grant, like how Velociraptors were intelligent enough to open freaking doors!

"Fascinating, right?" Wu questions them as he and Jay stand behind them at the doorway.

"Umm…they're something alright." Alex said with hesitation. "I just…you said they imprinted on Val when they hatched, right?"

"That's right. She takes good care of them and in return, they show great respect and care towards Val and others." Wu explained.

"Others?" Mike asked curiously.

"You see, Ivy and Iris only trust few people, making them their pack members." Wu explains before looking at the three teens with a smile. "And since you befriended Val, that makes you three members of the pack."

"Wait, really?" Alex asked in surprise.

Jay nodded his head in agreement. "Sí, they will not harm you if you are Val's friends."

With that said, Ivy and Iris turned towards the three newcomers. Alex, Mike, and Sofia backed up a bit but were soon gently pushed in by Wu and Jay. The scientist assured them that they will be alright, but they have second thoughts about this. Soon afterwards, they came face to face with the Indominus Rex Sisters. They were slightly trembling at the sight before them. Ivy and Iris sniffed at the three new members. They were strange and yet interesting at the same time. Val went over to them and made the introduction.

"Ivy, Iris, meet our new friends." Val said cheerfully. "That is Alex, Sofia, and Mike! Say hi!"

The greeting was very…_loud_. Extremely loud. Both Ivy and Iris roared their greetings. It was so loud that it shook the earth. They-minus Val and Jay-had to cover their ears by that sudden roar of the hybrids. As they stopped, the two white hybrids lowered their heads again to look at the three teens. They backed up a bit when the two hybrids came closer to them. And the next thing they knew, they started nuzzling the teens gently, greeting their new pack members. If Val can trust them, so can they.

"Wha-what just happened?" Mike suddenly asked, still in shock that two, giant, white, hybrids were nuzzling them.

"They're welcoming you guys to the pack." Jay answered calmly as he watched Ivy and Iris withdrawing from them.

Then they heard rustling from the undergrowth. They all turn towards the direction to see a Inostrancevia and an unknown hybrid. Alex, Sofia, and Mike were confused. They thought that Ivy and Iris were the only hybrids. But apparently, this unknown hybrid must've been a surprise attraction.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Ingrid the Inostrancevia and Spinny the Spinoraptor." Wu made the introduction.

"Is Spinny another hybrid in the attraction?" Mike suddenly asked hesitantly.

"Yes, along with Steven the Stegoceratops. Speaking of which, where is he?" Wu suddenly asked.

Ivy moved away from the group, who ducked their heads just in time when her tail almost hit them, before she made her way to the undergrowth. She moved some foliage a bit and revealed the sleeping Stegoceratops. Steven didn't bother to get up because he found a nice comfortable place to sleep and didn't want to be bothered. Mike, Alex, and Sofia were surprised by this, thinking that this park was full of surprises. Wu explained to them that the reason he made them was for testing to see if his hybridism would work. It did indeed and there were no side effects.

The three new workers were fascinated by the hybrids while Ingrid was close towards Val. Ivy and Iris were curious about Alex and Sofia while Spinny decided to mess with Mike and steal his glasses, which caused Mike to blindly chase after the hybrid. He was able to get his glasses back, thanks to Jay. Before they head out to get lunch at Winston's Steakhouse, Wu had to go back to the lab to finish some paperwork while the four teens plus Val grab lunch. They got to their seats and ordered their food from the waitress. Sofia and Alex are both vegetarians like Val, so they ordered veggie spaghetti and orange juice plus vanilla-strawberry cake for Val. Jay ordered a steak and a glass of water while Mike ordered a cheeseburger, a soda, and fries.

As they waited for their food, they chatted a bit and told more about themselves. The first one was Alex. She grew up in Washington DC. Alex was one of those very few teens who don't care about her social life and understands the world better. Alex was born from a _'one-night stand'_ from her parents. When her mother, Annabelle White, found out she was pregnant, she was forced to marry her dad, Jack Winchester. Growing up was hard for Alex since her parents were often arguing with each other despite her close relationship to both of her parents. All Alex wanted was to have a loving family, not an argumentative family.

Her parents soon divorced when she turned thirteen. It hurt Alex when she heard that news and she rarely talks to both her parents whenever she goes to stay with both of her parents' different houses every few months. Soon afterwards, her mother began dating a man that Alex didn't even know or met when she was sixteen. She didn't like the fact that a total stranger was staying with her when she went to live with her mom for a few months. So, she decided to stay over to her friend's house name Mia. She and her family offered Alex a place in their house while she works part time as a babysitter or at the animal shelter. Alex refused to answer her parents' calls, her heart hasn't healed yet from their action. She hopes that getting a job here in Jurassic World can help her get away from her problems and learn about the dinosaurs.

Sofia grew up in Ohio, her parents are both business people and they travel a lot. She rarely sees them, and they barely spend time with her. The only one who took care of her was a nanny. She took care of Sofia while her parents were away. Sofia didn't have any friends during her childhood since she had many cello practices and after school activities. And those after school activities were ballet lessons, language lessons (Mandarin, Spanish, Japanese, and French), private lessons in Nursing, and literature class. It wasn't an easy life for her since she didn't join any clubs and was busy with her own private lessons that she barely made any friends. She did make one friend though, but she left after her parents had a job transfer. Her old part time job was a waitress in a café, earning money of her own instead of asking from her parents since she must be independent on her own one day. But she wanted a change of scenery and decided to get a job at Jurassic World, so she can have a little _excitement_.

Then it was Mike's turn. Mike grew up at Augusta, Maine with both his parents. He was once a happy kid; he loves studying robotics and computers and wanted to be a rocket scientist when he grows up. Until, one day, his mom died with brain cancer when he was eight and his dad suddenly stopped caring for him. David Jones, Mike's dad, falls into a depression after the loss of his wife. He started to do terrible things and got arrested multiple times. Mike had to live with his uncle after his dad lost custody towards him. But it wasn't easy for him when he's at school. He gets bullied a lot, especially towards Clyde and his friends, making fun of him for no reason. He also needed the money for his eye-surgery since he has eye problems. And working at Jurassic World can help him earn the money.

"You all suffered a hard childhood." Jay said, causing the teens to look at him. "Just like me."

"You never had a happy childhood?" Sofia asked with sympathy.

"Sí, I lost my childhood from a traumatic event." Jay said, looking at gloved covered hands.

"…Did something happen?" Mike asked with hesitation, not wanting to hurt Jay's feelings.

"…When I was seven years old, my Padre…took me from my madre. And…he hurt me more ways than one." Jay explained his childhood.

Alex, Mike, and Sofia were shocked to hear this information. Val listened sadly to Jay. She, Owen, Claire, Wu, and the Mitchell brothers knew Jay's true story. He remembered how he was taken. As it turns out, his father was a scientist that worked for Mortem. He kidnapped him as a child and helped Mortem experiment him. He didn't love Jay, he only cared about his work. Jay doesn't remember what he looked like or his name, but all he knows is that he was the one that brought Jay to Mortem's experimentation.

"That's terrible." Sofia said sadly. "How did you get here?"

"A relative of mine was able to find me. I stayed with him for a while until I was back on my feet. He then contacts a relative of his. He works at the Navy and asked Owen aka my boss to get me a job as an intern. And that's how I ended up here." Jay said, using the explanation that Owen made for him.

"Oh, easy way to get a job, huh?" Alex said with a smile.

"It is, isn't it?" Jay said with a faint smile.

Everyone laughed a bit before the waitress came with their order, they said thanks to her as they ate their meal. As they ate, they chatted about their jobs here. Mike got an offer as an intern, working at the Control Center while Alex and Sofia worked as Ivy and Iris's caretakers. They can even do online school here thanks to Simon Masrani. They don't have to worry about their education. Alex wanted to finish her study to become a Pediatrician or a vet while Sofia wanted to become a nurse.

Soon, Mike asked what Jay's job was and he told him that he was working at the raptor paddock, which shocked Mike a lot. He asked Jay many questions about the raptors, which he answered calmly while the girls listened to him. After they had their lunch, and Jay paying the food, they decided to explore the park a bit. Jay called Owen and said that he's giving a tour to some workers with Val, which he allowed. Jay and Val showed them around the park, the rides, and the exhibits. They are fascinated by the fact that living and breathing dinosaurs are walking through the Earth again thanks to genetic cloning. It was a fun time for them before they had to go. Jay had to take Val home while Mike had to go back to the infirmary and the girls to the company housing. They first dropped Mike off at the infirmary. He got his own private room, thanks to Claire, and he will be staying here for a while since he was going to work here.

"Buenas noches, Mike." Jay said to the teen as they were in the room.

Then Val jumps in Mike's arms, almost toppling him, as she hugs Mike tightly. "Nighty-night, Mike!" She said with a giggle.

Mike smiled and hugs her back, laughing a bit as he tickles her, which made her burst into a fit of giggles. Alex and Sofia found it adorable to see them interact while Jay smiles softly at the scene. Though, they were not aware that Val made a small tear fall off her on one of her eyes as it landed on Mike's hand, disappearing instantly. After a while, they all left the infirmary, saying their goodnights to Mike as he was ready to go to bed.

But he doesn't know that he was slowly changing.

* * *

**The next chapter will be soon and sorry if it's not good. Again, I was busy and was too lazy to write. **

**Review or Favorite. **


	14. Newcomers II

_**For those who asked, yes. I just watched the new Jurassic World Camp Cretaceous at Netflix. I'm not giving out any spoilers about it. So, here's the next chapter of the Little Dinosaur Girl. I also like to thank **__**JurassicMilitary19 **__**for the ideas about Tim Murphy's job and task. While I research about Lexi (I'm going to call her Lexi in my story) Murphy's job. **_

_**And sorry if it's short, was busy with online classes and assignments, didn't have time to think for any ideas of this story. Sorry if you guys don't like it. **_

* * *

Mike was sleeping at a private room of the infirmary. He wasn't allowed to go back to the hotel room until he's fully healed. Clyde and his friends got punished by Claire after they broke Jurassic World equipment and attacked Mike for no reason. Clyde and his friends had to pay a ten-thousand-dollar fee for breaking the Gyrospheres. Their parents were even contacted by this and were furious after finding out what their sons did. And now they will be punished when they get back from Jurassic World while Mike stays here and works at Jurassic World while doing online-classes.

But there was something wrong with Mike.

Mike was tossing and turning in his sleep, his brow twitched in somewhat in pain as he groans in his sleep. Inside his body, the Chromosomes within him started to change dramatically. His neurons were flashing, and his DNA double helices were soon replaced with different yet glowing helixes. His body started to change differently, and he doesn't know about it until the next day.

Speaking of which, when the sun rises on the next day, Mike wakes up with a groan as he blindly tries to get his glasses from the desk beside him. Groaning a bit, Mike was able to get his glasses from the desk and slowly sits up from the bed with a loud yawn. Stretching his sore body, he hears his bones popping from his stretch. Then once he put on his glasses, the first thing he saw was a blurry surrounding. Confused and worried, Mike removes his glasses and to his surprise, he sees clearly. Concerned and confused, Mike tries again and puts his glasses on and sees blurry images. And when he removed them, everything was so clear. Mike quickly gets off the bed and was about to put his shoes on when he noticed the mirror was showing his reflection.

Mike stared at the mirror with wide and shocked eyes. His features were different. His body was slightly muscular, and he was a bit taller. His injuries that Clyde and his friends left were gone. Mike placed his hand on the mirror of his reflection, thinking that it was just a dream or an illusion, but it felt so…so real to him. Like something has changed inside of him. Mike almost fainted until a nurse came in to check on Mike.

"Mr. Jones, I'm here to check on-" she was cut off when she saw Mike's new look. "I'm sorry. Am I in the right room?" She asked kindly, thinking that she got in the wrong room.

Mike snaps out from his trance and looks at the nurse with slight hesitation. "Y-yes, I mean. Yes, I'm Jones and you're in the right room."

"Hmm. Strange, you look different." The Nurse said before looking at the clipboard in hand. "Anyways, someone named Jay wanted to deliver your luggage here." She answered as she brought the luggage inside the room. "He told me that you needed new clothes."

"Oh, thank you." Mike thanked her. "By the way, do you know where he was going after dropping my luggage here?"

"Not sure, but I do know that he's probably going to get breakfast first." The nurse answered.

Mike nodded and thanked her again before the nurse left the room. Mike quickly grabbed his luggage and tossed it on the bed. Mike was surprised how he easily lifted his luggage, I mean, he has a lot of stuff in there. But he can't think of it now. Right now, he needs to find Jay and help him with this situation. So, after a quick shower, Mike changed his nightwear. He puts on his dark green polo shirt, pair of jeans, and his sneakers. He brings his glasses just in case before Mike leaves the room and out of the building, and searches for Jay. He jogged down the stairs and then through the crowded streets. Mike has a feeling that Jay could be either at the Pancake House or Winston's Steakhouse. It was early so Jay probably got breakfast there.

When he first checked at Jurassic World's Pancake House, he saw Alex and Sofia finishing their breakfast and were heading out. He quickly went to them as they got out from the door.

"Alex! Sofia! Hey!" Mike called out to them.

The two girls stopped from their tracks and turned towards Mike, who was jogging towards them, as they were surprised to see him. At first, they didn't know him, but his voice made them recognize who he was.

"Mike?" Alex and Sofia spoke unison, surprised to see his sudden change.

"Yeah?" Mike panted out after jogging over to them.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Alex asked in shock.

"I don't know, but I was hoping Jay might know." Mike said.

"How do you think Jay might know?" Sofia asked.

"I'm not sure either, but I just hoped that Jay might help me with…_this_!" Mike gestured himself from head to toe.

The two girls looked at each other with concern then to Mike. "Okay, we'll help you." Alex said.

"Great, 'cause I have no idea where Jay is." Mike answered sheepishly.

"I know where he is." Sofia suddenly said.

"You do?" Alex and Mike asked her unison as they both turned towards her.

Sofia nodded and took out her phone and scrolled through her messenger. "I asked him for his number yesterday, so I can ask him for some advice about the hybrids or if he's free to hang out with us. And today, I asked him where he was, and he said that he just dropped Mike's luggage at the infirmary and is on his way to the raptor paddock."

"Great! We can get a ride at the jeep station." Alex said.

"Okay, where to?" Mike asked.

"Yup, Ms. Dearing showed it to us before we headed to our company housing. Come on!" Alex said.

The three made their way to a gate that leads outside of the park. They saw some jeeps were lined up. They searched separately for a ride to the raptor paddock since some workers were going to different areas of the island. Mike went a little farther from them as he was about to find some workers to give them a ride when suddenly.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Mike mentally groans in annoyance, recognizing the voice of Clyde as he turns around to see him and his team glaring at him.

"What do you want Clyde?"

Mike was somewhat surprised that Clyde somehow recognized him, even after his whole sudden transformation. Clyde glares at Mike in full anger, clearly blaming Mike for getting him and his friends in trouble.

"I don't know how you changed your look, but there is no way you can hide from us! Thanks to you, we are in trouble with the Park's Operation Manager! She called our parents and they ground us for life because of you! And now we got a three weeks suspension!" Clyde exclaims at him.

"You guys started it! You're the one who beat me up in the first place!" Mike suddenly exclaims.

Anger, Clyde raises his fist to punch Mike on the face. However, Mike blocked it with his hand in an instant, shocking everyone, even himself. Mike's eyes were so wide in shock that he noticed blue like energy coming out from Clyde's fist and was taken by him. Clyde suddenly felt weak while Mike felt strong like he was taking his energy. Instinct took control over Mike, as he suddenly raised his fist and punched Clyde right on the face. That force knocked the winds out of Clyde's lungs as he was sent flying across a field and crashed to the ground. His teammates watched in shock as their leader slowly got up while he whipped off the blood from his nose. He glared at them and yelled. "Don't just stand there! Kick his ass!"

His team looked at Mike for a few seconds before they charged at him. Something inside of Mike snapped open like a fighting instinct had awakened from its slumber. One of the bullies was about to hit him but Mike dodged it and did a round-house kick on the bully's face. The next one came, but Mike easily evaded it and did an axe kick on him. The last two charged at him with a yell and Mike did a Bolley Kick at one of them and then punched the last one on the face. All of Clyde's friends were at the ground, in pain and unconscious. Clyde glared at him until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Confused, he turns and only to meet a fist that made contact on his face. Clyde yelled in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious. The one who punched him was a grown man with auburn color hair and hazel eyes. Mike looked at the man in surprise before he noticed that this man was wearing a USMC 1st Lieutenant uniform. Soon, Alex and Sofia came with a woman with long blonde hair and grey eyes, who was wearing business suit

"Mike! Are you okay!?" Alex asked in concern, after she and the others heard the commotion.

Mike nodded his head. "Yeah…I think so…"

Sofia looked at the unconscious boys. "Who are these guys?"

Mike looked at them and then to the girls. "Clyde and his friends…you know, the ones bullied me."

"I thought they were house arrest?" Alex said, glaring at the unconscious Clyde.

"They were." Said the man that helped Mike. "But these boys somehow got out of their rooms and are now trying to cause trouble again."

Mike looked at the man strangely, considering he's wearing a USMC 1st Lieutenant uniform. "Um…not to be rude but a…who are you, exactly?"

Alex, Sofia, and the woman with them giggled a bit, making Mike confused. "What? What did I say?"

"Mike…" Alex chuckled a bit. "The man that helped is Tim Murphy."

Mike's eyes widen with this sudden information. His brain jarring through his memory as he remembered the name Tim Murphy. And when he did, he realized that Time Murphy was actually the grandson of the late and former owner Jurassic Park John Hammond.

"Tim Murphy, as in Timothy Murphy? The grandson of John Hammond and the first man to own the first Jurassic Park?" Mike asked in shock.

Tim smiled at him and made a small chuckle. "Yup, along with my sister, Lexi here." He said, gesturing to the business looking woman.

"Nice to meet you." Lexi said with a smile.

"Alexis Murphy?!" Mike points at her in shock. "You're Tim's sister AND the granddaughter of John Hammond! As well as the CEO of LexxCrops International!"

Lexi smiled and raised her hands up playfully. "Guilty as charged."

"Wh-what are you two doing here?" Mike asked in shock before looking at Alex and Sofia. "And when did you meet them?"

"Yesterday when me and Sofia were going to the company housing." Alex explains to him. "We chatted all the way and we became friends."

"And they told us about you being injured by these boys." Lexi said before looking at the unconscious boys. "Speaking of which, we should contact security about them."

"Already on it, sis." Tim answered.

Soon enough, security came just in the nick of time. They took Clyde and his friends back to the holding room of Jurassic World instead of their hotel rooms, so they won't try the same stunts again.

"Thanks for helping Mr. Murphy." Mike thanked Tim with gratitude.

"Tim, just Tim will do." Tim said kindly.

"Okay then, Tim." Mike said with a little hesitation, making Tim and the three girls laugh at this.

Suddenly, a jeep came in a sudden halt, causing the group to turn around to see Owen and Jay were on it. Seeing them, Mike quickly sprinted over to the two males.

"Jay!" Mike called out to him.

Jay looked at him in surprise. "Mike? Eres ese, amigo?" He asked.

"Yeah, well…kind of. It's a long story." Mike said.

Jay nodded before he noticed the three teens looking at Owen. "Ah, yes. Everyone this Owen, my boss. Owen, these are Alex, Mike, and Sofia."

"Hey." Owen gave a simple wave as he looked at Mike. "Damn, boy. Did you work out last night or something?" Owen asked in surprise to see Mike. He doesn't look like the one the Jay described him. "I thought you were scrawny like Jay described."

Mike looked at Jay with a somewhat offended look. "Seriously? That's how you describe me?"

Jay shrugged at him. "Lo siento, mi amigo. Owen wanted me to describe you simply." He explained.

"Yup, and I only know that you were scrawny." Owen said.

"…Wow, you're a good boss, you know that?" Mike said sarcastically.

"The best there is." Owen said with a grin, taking that as a compliment.

Jay shook his head at Owen. "Ay-ay-ay, must you be so loco?" He mutters out.

"Am not." Owen said, still grinning, before looking at the two Murphy siblings. "Well, if isn't the famous Murphy Siblings! Great to see you guys again."

Tim smiles at Owen. "Hello to you too, Owen." He greeted him.

"You guys were here before?" Mike asked.

Lexi nodded. "Yes, we came here at Jurassic World's grand opening. I was still afraid of dinosaurs after the whole incident at the first park." She said.

"Oh yeah, the first one didn't go well when someone hacked in the systems and caused the dinosaurs to escape." Mike said.

"Yeah, they did find the culprit, though the Dilophosaurus got to him first." Tim said.

Everyone, minus Jay, shivered at the thought of what happened to that guy (aka Dennis Nedry), after he got eaten by a Dilophosaurus. I mean, no one wants to be eaten by a carnivorous dinosaur. Just then, Alex notices someone missing.

"Hey, where's Val?" Alex suddenly asked. "Isn't she not with you guys?"

"Nah, I asked Barry to take her to the hybrid paddock." Owen said with a grin.

"And how did you do that?" Tim dared to ask.

"He tricked him." Jay answered blankly with his arms crossed as he looked at Owen with a hint of annoyance while Owen was grinning.

* * *

_Barry was leaning over the rails of the rafters above the raptor paddock. They were at the gate where Val stood at the other side with Jay behind her, keeping an eye on the innocent little girl. Val was playing the raptors with her raptor doll, Honey. It was cute yet strange to see the raptors all focused on Val rather than Owen. Speaking of which, the raptor trainer came over to Barry. A mischievous smile was spread on his face, and Barry doesn't like it when he does that._

"_Owen, what are you up to?" Barry dared to ask Owen._

_Owen put his arms up in surrender. "Nothing much, just wondering if you're busy."_

_Barry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'm helping you with the raptor training, Owen. There's nothing else."_

"_Great! Then you don't mind…" Owen said slowly before saying this. "BarryTakingMyNieceToTheHybridPaddockSayWhat?"_

"_What?"_

"_Ha! You take Val to hybrid paddock!" Owen said with a grin._

_Barry's eyes widened in realization as he was too late to realize that Owen tricked him to take Val to the hybrid paddock, that he didn't want to go or see since he wasn't ready with the hybrids yet. Barry gave Owen a small glare._

"_Owen…"_

"_Come on! You'll like them, they won't hurt you as long you're with Val, and besides. Dr. Wu is there studying them as we speak."_

* * *

Owen grins at the trick he did. "Ha! It was hilarious."

"You do realize that Barry's going to get you back, right?" Jay said to him.

"Ah, details, details." Owen waves him off casually.

"Wait, Dr. Wu is at the hybrid paddock?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Barry and Val are probably there by now. Why?" Owen asked.

Mike looked at him and said. "I have my reasons."

"Well, Jay and I were going there later after we picked up the two special guests." Owen said, gesturing the Murphy Siblings.

"I'm curious about these hybrids, are they a threat or not?" Lexi asked Owen.

"Nah, they're completely harmless. Unless you provoke them, then they'll be a threat." Owen said, earning a light slap on the arm from Jay.

Tim rolled his eyes with a smile. "Why don't we see these hybrids first before we judge them."

Owen shrugged. "Alright, hop on."

Sofia looked at the jeep. "I don't think we can fit in."

"Don't worry, I'll drive another jeep and follow Owen to the destination." Tim said.

They all agreed and got on the jeeps. Mike is with Owen and Jay while Alex and Sofia are with Lexi and Tim. The two jeeps drove off to the hybrid paddock. Owen started a conversation as he drove the jeep, asking about Mike and where he used to live. Mike answered his questions, which made Owen show sympathy towards the teen since his life was rough, like his was when his dad left him and his family. Soon, they reached their destination and got out of the jeeps, and towards the entrance of the enclosure. Tim and Lexi admire the inside of the building before they reach towards the window. Standing at the window was Barry, he was looking down the window, watching someone.

"Hey, Barry! Look who came to visit." Owen called out to him.

Barry turns around to see Lexi and Tim coming towards him. "Welcome back, Lexi, Tim." He greeted them kindly.

Barry shook their hands as they greeted him back kindly. Then they notice someone inside the enclosure of the hybrids. And to their shock, they saw a little girl standing in front of two giant white looking hybrids. They were shocked to see this, but what shocked them even more, as the two hybrids started nuzzling Val instead of hurting her.

The hell is happening here?!

"How the hell-" Tim was cut off by Owen's explanation.

"Val was the first person to be seen by the hybrids called the Indominus Rexes and they think that she's their caretaker." He said with a grin, "Plus, she's my niece."

"And I am so glad she does not have HIS personality." Barry added with a smirk.

"Hey!" Owen said in annoyance, earning a small chuckle from the group.

"Now that's a relief." Tim said jokingly.

Then Lexi spotted Dr. Wu close by, observing two different hybrids. "Those guys are new." Lexi points out to Spinny and Steven.

The others followed her gaze and Owen explains to her that those hybrids were Wu's creations. Tim and Lexi were skeptical about this, but Owen assured them that they're harmless like Ivy and Iris aka the Indominus Rexes. And they can be somewhat playful. This was a shocking discovery but was more shocking to the Murphy siblings is that Owen suggested that they should meet them up close. Tim and Lexi weren't sure if it was a good idea. I mean, the last encounter with carnivorous dinosaurs were the T. Rex aka Rexy and the Velociraptor pack. They weren't sure going in there was such a good idea. But Owen assured them that they have nothing to worry about since he's been there multiple times. Tim and Lex were hesitant, unsure if they should go in or not, but seeing how these hybrids seem so docile towards Val and Wu, they agreed to go into the enclosure.

They went towards the entrance of the enclosure and saw many lushes green and undergrowth. Tim and Lexi were wary about their surroundings as they made their way towards the two whit e hybrids that were playing with Val. They were big compared to Rexy. They soon stopped at their tracks when Ivy and Iris lifted their heads and looked at the newcomers. Ivy was suspicious of them while Iris was more curious than suspicious.

"Ah, Tim, Lexi, I see you two decided to come and visit the park." Wu said, coming over to them.

"Seems like it." Tim said before eying on Ivy and Iris, who were looking at him. "I see you were busy."

Wu looked over to Ivy and Iris, smiling softly at his creation. "True, though there were many ups and downs, but these two will change the course of Jurassic World and the genetic history."

"You don't say." Lexi said, looking over to Spinny and Steven. "And who are those fellas?"

"Those are the newest hybrids called Spinoraptor and Stegoceratops or better known as Spinny and Steven. I created them two years ago to test if hybridism was possible, so I can work on the Indominus Rexes." Wu explained before rubbing the back of his neck. "Though, they were supposed to be girls, but their genders changed when they hatched, just like what happened in Jurassic Park."

"And yet they don't show any interest in one another?" Lexi questioned as she looked at the Indominus Rexes and the other hybrids.

Wu coughed a bit while shaking his head. "No, no, they don't have that kind of relationship. But a simple pack bond relationship." He explained the best way he could.

"In order words, they're just friends." Owen added before Val ran up to him happily. Owen picks her up and swings her around, making her giggle happily, before he held her in his arms. "Hey, Val! How was your time here?"

"It was great Uncle Owen!" Val said happily before letting out a giggle. "Barry didn't want to come in because he didn't want Ivy to lick him."

"Really now?" Owen asked jokingly.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Owen, I just took a bath this morning and I am not getting licked by Ivy." He mutters, earning a small laugh from Owen.

Val then looked over to the Murphy siblings. "Hello, who are you?" She asked adorably.

Owen smiles at her and pats her head. "Sweet Pea, these are Tim and Lexi Murphy, they were the grandchildren of John Hammond." He explained. Val gasped in awe as she recalled the story of the Murphy siblings from Owen. They were there at the first park since they were related to the park's original owner, John Hammond.

"Woah! You two were at the first park, right?" Val asked them innocently.

Lexi and Tim couldn't help but smile at the little girl's innocence. Finding it adorable when she asked that, even though it did bring some traumatic memory of them almost getting eaten and killed at the original Jurassic Park, but thanks to Alan Grant, they were reunited with their grandfather and safely got out of the island with some scratch and bruises.

Tim ruffles Val's hair and smiles at her. "Yes, we were there at the first park. Though it wasn't all as good as this one." Tim said to Val in a kind voice.

Val giggled in response. "Yeah! It's better now! Right, guys?" Val asked the hybrids, who roared in agreement except for the sleeping Steven.

Lexi looked at the hybrids with hidden surprise and interest before she felt a hot breath coming from behind her. Lexi slowly turns around and comes face to face with a snout that belongs to Ingrid. Lexi yelped in fright and quickly backed away from the Inostrancevia as she looked at her.

"Holy shit!" Tim yelled in fright.

"Calm down! No need to panic!" Owen assured them.

"Owen! There's a prehistoric carnivore right in front of me! How can I NOT panic!" Lexi whispers to him harshly.

"Just trust me on this!" Owen assured Lexi.

Lexi was skeptical and unsure by this. She still has some fear with her last encounter with the raptors and the T. Rex. Tim wanted to go there and help his sister, but Jay placed a hand on his shoulder while shaking his head. They watched as Ingrid sniffed at Lexi curiously, she had a faint scent of the island. A single sweat fell on her forehead as Lexi gulps nervously at Ingrid. The Inostrancevia simply tilted her head at Lexi curiously, wondering why she was nervous around her. Ingrid was simply curious, that's all. So, wanting to be friends with Lex, Ingrid gently pressed her snout onto Lexi's stomach, releasing gentle whine to Lexi, assuring her that she doesn't mean harm. Lexi and Tim were shocked and surprised by Ingrid's action. They never thought a prehistoric predator would respond like that.

Val simply smiled at this while Owen was grinning in amusement. "See? Not bad at all." He assured her.

Lexi simply glanced at him before looking back at Ingrid as the Inostrancevia continuously pressing her snout on Lexi's stomach gently. With some hesitation, Lexi slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Ingrid's forehead gently, making the Inostrancevia rumble softly at the touch. Lexi was surprised by Ingrid's action; she never knew she could be so gentle. Tim was equally amazed as well before he felt someone nudging his back. Turning around, Spinny the Spinoraptor was looking at him curiously before nudging him again, but on the chest. Tim was confused before he noticed Jay looking at him under his shades.

"Spinny wants you to pet him." Jay said to Tim, not looking at the man as he focuses on the curious hybrids.

Tim glanced at Spinny cautiously before giving gentle pats on the head on the hybrid, earning long thrill purrs from him. This surprised Tim a lot since he didn't expect to see a hybrid dinosaur so attached to him already. Val giggled at this while Owen placed his niece down, allowing her to run over to Spinny as she gave the Spinoraptor gentle pats on his side, earning happy shrieks from the hybrid. The adults and teens made small chuckles at this moment but were cut short when Wu noticed Mike's new look.

"Mike? Is that you?" Wu suddenly asked.

Mike looked at him sheepishly. "Last time I checked, yes."

"What happened to you?" Wu asked him.

"That I want to know as well." Mike said to him, getting everyone's attention. "When I woke up this morning, my whole body changed."

Wu hummed as he observed Mike's sudden change. "Maybe your body had a sudden genetic change." He theorized. "I believe we should research this further at my lab, to find out more about this."

"We'll come along to help out the best way we can." Alex said

Mike smiled in gratitude while Wu nodded. "Very well."

Owen kneels-down at Val's height. "Val, stay here with Barry, we'll be back."

Val did a thumbs up before her uncle stood up and went with the others. Tim and Lexi decided to come with, curious on what's going on with Mike. They went back to the park, secretly made their way to the lab by using another entrance that only Wu can access. And once they reach the private lab of Wu, the chief genetic scientist takes some blood samples from Mike and uses a microscope to observe Mike's blood. He observes the blood cells of Mike's. But as Wu observes further, he lets out a small gasp of surprise, getting the other's attention.

"Wu, what's wrong?" Owe suddenly asked.

Wu moved away and looked at the group. "Now I know why Mike had his sudden change."

"Why's that?" Tim asked curiously.

Wu moved aside. "Take a look."

Owen went first to look through the microscope. He saw Mike's blood cells along with strange glowing blue cells. This confused Owen as he withdrew from the microscope and looked at Wu. "What the hell are those things?" He asked as he allowed Mike to look next.

"New cells that entered Mike's blood cells." Wu explained to them. "I don't know what they are, but it appears that they have caused a drastic change in Mike's appearance."

"That's not all it changed." Mike said suddenly as he withdrew himself from the microscope. They all looked at him in confusion. "When Clyde and his friends were attacking me, I felt something inside of me take control, a fighting instinct of some kind. And then…when I caught Clyde's punch…I felt like I was absorbing his energy."

"Really?" Wu asked in interest, earning a nod from Mike.

"Yeah, it was weird. I didn't know how I did it but…I just did. And the strangest thing is…I didn't know I could do that." Mike explains the best way he could as he sits down on a chair that was next to him. "It was…scary."

Alex placed a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder, causing Mike to look at her and gave a small smile, which she returned. Wu was rubbing his chin thinking of the possibility of what might have triggered Mike's sudden ability.

"So, you're saying that you got this power?" Lexi asked curiously.

Mike nodded and to test this if it was true. Owen somewhat volunteered and outstretches his hand to Mike. The teen looked at Owen with hesitation before taking his hand slowly. And in an instant, Owen's energy was slowly taken by Mike. The raptor trainer quickly withdrew his hand away from Mike after feeling all his energy almost drained away while Mike was shocked by this sudden power. This shocked and amazed the group, even Jay suddenly became aware of this and was concerned about Mike's sudden power.

"Interesting…" Wu mumbled as he looked at Mike seriously. "Maybe…maybe you somehow inherited this sudden absorbing power." Wu said.

"Wait, you're saying that Mike might have inherited this power from one of his relatives?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"What?" Mike suddenly asked, clearly confused about this. "I don't think any of my relatives have that kind of power."

"He has a point." Jay suddenly said, stepping forward. "If Mike didn't get his powers from his relatives but must've been given."

"Given?" Tim asked in confusion. "You think that Mike's sudden ability was given to him?"

"How else could it be?" Jay said to Tim. "His sudden changes suddenly happened overnight and getting such a rare power is beyond anything."

"Hmm…Jay's theory has a point." Wu said with a nod. "If Mike's powers were given but the question is…who?"

"Yeah, like who has the technology and science to give people such power?" Owen suddenly asked.

"I have some possible theories." Jay said to the group. "But theirs is one person who can do such a thing."

"And how do you know this?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"Because…"

Jay began as he slowly removed his sunglasses, making Wu and Owen worry, wondering if it was a good idea to show them, before Jay brings his head up and opens his eyes, earning loud gasps from Sofia, Alex, and the Murphy siblings. Instead of human eyes, they saw Jay's blood-red raptor eyes.

"_He_ made me."

* * *

**Review or Favorite**


End file.
